Weighted Chain
by Wolfwhispers
Summary: The dark can truly be alluring. Harry must fight this through the summer as he gets a job, learns about 6th year classes, makes new friends and ignore the sweet smell of dark magic and Voldemort. No Slash or any pairings.
1. A Rainy Summer

I digress. Starting a new story is not always the wisest thing, and those who have read my stories know how horrible I am with updating. This will be a summer fanfic. Anyway! Please enjoy.

Name: Weighted Chain

Chapter Rating: PG

Overall: This fic is rated teen for a reason. There will be some violence, cuss words and actions that teenagers generally do. As I myself am only 17 I know how to act like a teenager so please don't contradict my writing. This story is purely for my own enjoyment and no beta will be helping me. This is so I can better on my own. Please enjoy.

Summary: Sirius dies. Time to deal with it, Harry. Moping around won't do any good, it's time to grow up. Fifth year summer learning about Sixth year classes, getting a job, meeting and gaining new friends, a mini snake army and trying hard not to give into the temptation of dark magic. No normal summer here.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry leaned against the cool frame of the car window, watching the land fly by in a blur. His eyes drifted from the landscape to his uncle's furious face. Although Moody didn't know any better, threatening his uncle wasn't the best of ideas. If the constant muttering wasn't an indication of the extra chores Harry was to be given, then the ugly little smirk on Dudley's face was enough.

Turning his eyes away from his so called family, Harry sighed softly as he stared at the cloudy sky. It seemed the world was mourning with him about Sirius's death. The events at the Ministry were heavy on Harry's mind; almost bring bile to his throat as he thought about his Godfather's form falling into the cursed veil.

"What's the matter, freak?" Dudley asked with a pathetic sneer. "Missing those freak friends of yours already?"

Harry's cold eyes stared straight into Dudley's, making the whale of a boy squirm uncomfortably.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Harry said softly before turning away with a frown.

Talk turned to non existent as Harry and the Dursley's waited for their return home. With the atmosphere so intense, it was a great relief to everyone when they only had to suffer for another twenty minutes.

"Finally," Dudley grunted, waddling into the house.

Giving his relatives disinterested looks; Harry quickly brought his trunk and Hedwig into the house and out of the rain, unsurprised to already see the door closed. Grunting with the effort of both his trunk and Hedwig, Harry opened the door, only to receive a purple faced Vernon.

It seemed his uncle wasn't in the mood for standing around and quickly got to the point. "Look here, freak. I don't care what those freaky friends of yours told us. You'll do all the chores asked of you and you'll write those blasted letters every three days. I don't want any of your kind disrupting my home. You got that, boy?"

"Got it," Harry said coldly, intending to just leave it at that and go to sleep. To his surprise, a large, beefy hand shot out at his face. A smacking sound echoed through the room, leaving a shocked Harry and a hard breathing Vernon.

"I… I won't have it," he growled angrily. "I won't have any of that cheek of yours. In case you forgot, you almost got my Dudders killed."

"I saved him!" Harry snapped angrily, receiving another sharp slap.

"Watch that tone, boy. Now get up to your room. And no dinner," Vernon added as an afterthought, sending another smack at the back of Harry's head.

Ignoring the sting in his cheek, Harry trudged up the stairs, carefully avoiding his uncaring aunt and cousin. Feeling a growl of frustration rise, Harry shut his bedroom door quickly, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it, hating everything and everyone at the moment.

Hedwig hooted in her cage, concerned for her keeper's health.

"I'm ok, Hedwig," Harry said slowly, panting just as hard as his uncle had been. Merlin he was so angry. "It's just… I hate him so much."

Hedwig fluttered her wings softly, hoping Harry would get the hint and let her out. Once free, she fluttered onto his shoulder and started preening his hair.

Rubbing his sore cheek against Hedwig's soft feathers, Harry muttered, "I've never felt this much rage, girl. I mean, yeah I've always hated that walrus of an uncle, but on top of Voldemort and Sirius, I don't know if I can relive my childhood abuse."

Hedwig cooed softly, letting Harry know that she was there for him.

"I know you're always there for me," Harry said softly, making sure to pet Hedwig in all the spots she loved. "Promise you'll be with me forever?" Harry asked, knowing that his question was somewhat childish. But he couldn't help it. He just hurt so much right now. The closest thing he had to a father figure was dead.

Hedwig gazed at Harry deeply with her beautiful amber gaze. She nipped him softly on the cheek, exactly where Uncle Vernon hit him and Harry knew that was her way of kissing him to make it all better.

"Love you, Hedwig," Harry said, yawning widely and laying down. Hedwig watched her keeper fall into unconsciousness, knowing very well that nightmares would plague his mind tonight. Doing what she could, Hedwig continued to preen Harry's wild hair, hoping the small act would calm him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The hard rapping at his door made Harry bolt awake, momentarily unsure of where he was. Looking around, Harry realized that he had fallen asleep, still completely clothed and had yet to unpack. Seeing Hedwig peering up at him from his side on his bed, Harry assumed she had slept with him the entire night.

"The best girl in the world," Harry whispered kindly, making Hedwig puff with pride.

"Boy! Up!" his aunt's screech yelled through the door, interrupting Harry and Hedwig in their moment.

"I'm up!" Harry called through the door.

"Good, now hurry up and make breakfast. Vernon will be leaving soon and he needs his food!"

Footsteps told Harry his aunt had moved away, now done yelling at him. "If he's so bloody hungry he can make his own food," Harry growled quietly, still petting Hedwig. Finally getting up and cracking his back, Harry promised Hedwig he'd bring her back some bacon.

Hurrying down the stairs, Harry winced as he felt his cheek sting. Why did his face still hurt? Surely Uncle Vernon hadn't hit him that hard.

Upon entering the kitchen, Harry received an unwelcome stare from his aunt although she did glance at his cheek for a moment longer than necessary, notifying Harry that he most likely had a noticeable bruise. Ignoring his already growing anger, Harry got started on the bacon and toast, planning on making a few eggs afterwards.

"Is my breakfast ready yet, boy?" Vernon demanded as he walked into the kitchen, still trying to fix his tie with one hand and hold his briefcase with the other.

"Yes," Harry said, putting the plates in front of his uncle, meeting his eyes with a small glare. Vernon narrowed his eyes at the act and, without a thought, smacked Harry like yesterday.

Vernon blinked in shock. Apparently it had just been a reaction. Vernon must really have some anger problems if he was going around and hitting Harry.

Harry, who had staggered back a foot, spat, "You do know that I have to write a letter eventually, don't you? I'm sure the Order wouldn't be pleased if they found out your using me as a punching bag."

"Are you threatening me?" Vernon demanded.

Shaking, Harry glared. "Just remember that abuse is illegal in your world as well."

Vernon narrowed his eyes and seemed to think it over. "Just do what you're told and we won't have any problems," he snapped.

Still angry, Harry just managed a single, "Fine," unsure if he would explode. This seemingly satisfied Vernon because he ignored his nephew.

"Blasted rain," he muttered, glancing out the sky. "Must it ruin a good day?"

Harry fought back a snort. A good day? The day hadn't even started!

"Boy," Vernon addressed Harry. "Don't think this means you can skip off your chores. You'll do everything your aunt tells you. Understand?"

Harry eyed his uncle's hand forming a fist and nodded.

"Good." And with that Vernon was gone, leaving Harry and Aunt Petunia alone.

"Go get cleaned up," she snapped, not even bothering to look at him. "After that you can do the dishes."

"And then?" Harry questioned coldly.

"After that I don't want to even see you."

"Right." Putting a few slices of bacon, one egg and two toasts on a paper plate, Harry made his way up to his room, passing Dudley who had finally awoken to the smell of food. "The life and times of Harry Potter," Harry muttered randomly as soon as he opened his bedroom door and offered an excited Hedwig his bacon.

The two ate in a comfortable silence, making sure not to leave any crumbs on the bed. Watching the rain pound lightly against his window, Harry felt his shoulders sag, making Hedwig give him a scolding hoot.

"No, I suppose I shouldn't wallow in self pity," Harry said calmly, his eyes half lidded. "Even if it _is _my fault, I know Sirius wouldn't want me to…" Harry broke off, knowing he was only trying to convince Hedwig he was fine. It of course didn't work as she followed him closely with her eyes as he left her to take care of the dishes and take a nice, hot shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Where are you going?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

Harry, who was about ready to walk out the door, paused and turned to face her. "Out," he said tonelessly.

Harry's aunt looked out the window. "In the rain?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, in the rain," Harry clarified, already opening the door. He ignored Aunt Petunia's calls, knowing he would probably blow up at her.

Pulling up his hood on his gray jacket, Harry walked calmly through the rain, uncaring if anyone saw or if he would soon be soaked to the bone. He needed to get out of the house he hated so much, away from the people who hated him and walk through the rain to feel its weight on his shoulders.

"Suppose I'll head to the park first," Harry said out loud after leaving the safety of the porch against the rain.

Despite there being rain, it was still hot and wasn't that uncomfortable to Harry. It was strange, Harry conceded, there being rain during the summer. Knowing very well he knew too little about science and weather, Harry decided it would just be one of those unnatural occurrences that always happen around him.

The park was, of course, empty, giving Harry some very much needed privacy as he walked through each play thing. Old memories of his childhood flashed through his mind. Memories of being chased by bullies and never being allowed to play without fear of getting hurt.

Harry growled in frustration as he remembered being beaten by Dudley and his gang. He unconsciously rubbed his cheek. Why must he live through those memories? Why must he be so weak?

"Why?" Harry questioned to the empty playground. Why…

He left the park quickly, knowing he would start thinking too much. That why had not just meant why he was weak, but so many other things in his life.

"Hey, kid," a man called, startling Harry.

Blinking in surprise, Harry saw a man and woman walking together under an umbrella. "Yea," he asked cautiously.

"You ok being out here? It's not good to be out, getting soaked like that."

Confused by the man's words, Harry just let out, "I'm fine. Thanks, though."

Harry heard the man call out to him but was silenced by the woman with him. "Just leave him, dear. He's that Potter kid, remember? He's the little hooligan that causes so much trouble in the neighborhood and for his relatives."

Harry snorted, this time unsurprised by those words. No one in his stupid little neighborhood ever gave him a chance nor did they know him enough to know that he would never do whatever he's been blamed on. Even an idiot would know it was all Dudley's fault but apparently Harry's neighborhood takes stupid to a whole new level.

Abandoning the park, this time Harry headed toward to the part of town with all the stores, hoping to just waste some more time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dylan Trey wasn't exactly what you'd call normal, especially being only twenty-five years old and having to run her own business so she could escape her family. Dylan had dirty blond hair with a bit of brown dye mixed up in her short, spiky hair. Her purple eyes always seemed to stop people in their places. Seeing her odd colored eyes must really make people want to waste their time. Aside from normal punk clothes, Dylan wore a chain necklace.

Not one of those fake things, but real chains. They weren't heavy, not like in the beginning, but they still had a little weight. She wore them as a symbol, and someday that chain necklace would be taken off.

Dylan had originally come from Northern California in America. She had come to the U.K to get away from her abusive family, hoping that distance and time would heal both her outer and inner wounds. Sadly, Dylan had yet to come to terms with her new life.

New life indeed. Running a small restaurant was no easy task, especially since she only had two cooks, four hosts and five waiters. Her cook kept ditching, often leaving Dylan herself and the other cook to cook. Unfortunately for the customers, Dylan had no skill in the cooking department. The irony of owning a food joint.

Right now her restaurant, which was called Dylan's Joint, was closed. Hey, it was her business and she would call it whatever she wanted. The reason why it was closed was because Brandon, one of her cooks, had failed to show up once more. If she didn't need him so much he would have been fired. Not one person had shown up to apply for a job.

But that wasn't what was bothering Dylan right now. What was bothering her was that it was pouring harder than anyone could have guessed and there was a boy walking outside. No, actually more like pacing. Dylan had seen the same guy pass her restaurant at least four times looking both bothered and angry.

Where were his parents? The kid couldn't be more than thirteen. And in the rain too. What was wrong with people? Dylan had also seen a few people pass the kid without offering any type of support or words.

Making up her mind, Dylan walked toward the front door with the big closed sign on it and opened it, waiting patiently for the kid to return, knowing full well that he would make another circle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry shook his head wildly, sending water everywhere but not doing much to dry his hair with the amount of rain pouring. What a weird summer this was turning out to be.

"Hey, kid."

And his summer kept getting weirder and weirder.

Harry looked for the source and finally laid his eyes on a girl leaning against a door to some type of restaurant. Looking up, Harry read 'Dylan's Joint.' "Yea?" Harry asked cautiously, wondering what this stranger wanted.

"You're soaked."

The comment caused Harry's lip to twitch. How blunt of her.

"Why ain't ya inside with your parents?" the woman asked.

Harry felt his shoulders sag. "Don't got any," he said, shaking his head as a particularly fat raindrop hit him in the eye.

The woman looked him over, judging his size and large clothes. "Orphan then." Harry didn't say anything to that. "Well, come one in."

Harry blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Come inside. You're soaked and you obviously have no where to go since I've seen you walk past my windows at least four times."

Harry blushed, embarrassed that a complete stranger had noticed something like that. "It's ok," he said quickly. "I don't need to come inside. Besides, aren't you closed?"

"Course it is, but since I run this place I get to say if I want it open," the woman said smugly.

"So you're Dylan?"

"Excuse me?"

Harry pointed to the sign. "It say's Dylan at the top. Since you own this place I'll assume you're Dylan."

"Oh!" The woman seemed embarrassed that she hadn't understood at first. "Yep, I'm Dylan. Now come inside." Seeing Harry hesitate, she said, "Now," in a stern voice.

Slowly, Harry followed Dylan inside the warm restaurant, fidgeting a bit as he dripped heavily onto her floor.

Dylan looked Harry over once more. "So what's your name?"

Harry eyed her carefully, his eyes resting on her own for so long he didn't know what she had asked.

Dylan cleared her throat, catching Harry's attention. "You do know staring is rude, don't you?" she asked teasingly.

Harry averted his eyes quickly. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Forget it. Besides, I've been staring at your eyes as well. Guess we both have unnatural eyes." Seeing Harry flinch at that, Dylan quickly said, "Not that that's a bad thing! I just meant they're different from everyone else's."

"I get that a lot," Harry amended. "What did you say before that?"

"I asked for your name," Dylan said, gesturing for Harry to follow her into the kitchen.

"I'm Harry," Harry replied. "Why are we in the kitchen?"

"I'm getting you some towels," Dylan responded, tossing him a few. "I live on the top floor of this place so just chill for a sec and I'll go get you some pants and a shirt."

"You don't need to do that!" Harry blurted out. "It's nice enough you let me inside. 'Sides, I'll just leave in a minute so I don't bother you."

Harry made to leave but Dylan, quite coldly, said, "Stop." She sighed at Harry. "Look, I'm trying to help you out, so at least allow me to do that, kay?"

Dylan narrowed her eyes at Harry's hesitancy but nodded as he muttered an ok.

Harry peeled off his wet shirt and jacket and began to dry off his hair and glasses so that he could see a bit better. He frowned as he put his glasses back on. They weren't doing much to help with his eyes sight. Not that they ever did, but it wasn't always so bad. Had his prescription changed?

"Got them!" Dylan called happily, tossing him a pair of black pants and a black shirt with the logo Volcom on it. "Don't worry about size since all I've got are boy clothes."

Harry held them out, still unsure. "Are you sure?" he asked, "I mean, it isn't as if we know each other."

"Pshaw, it's fine," Dylan said, waving it off. "I can't stand seeing someone helpless."

"I wasn't helpless," Harry stated angrily.

Dylan looked at him again, her oddly colored purple eyes looking deeply into his emerald green ones. "My mistake," she amended, smiling. "I'll give you a bit of privacy while you change."

Watching Dylan walk out the door, Harry still couldn't understand why she was helping him. After all, it wasn't as if they knew each other. Quickly putting the shirt on and drying off his legs before putting the black pants on. He left his soaked clothes and shoes in the sink to let them dry off before heading back to the front, looking around for Dylan.

"I'm by the bar," Dylan called, her head protruding from behind the table before disappearing as she searched for some cups and soda.

"You do know I'm too young for alcohol, right?" Harry asked hesitantly as a black, bubbling drink was handed to him.

"Wow, you're the first underage guy I've ever met that hasn't tried to sneak a beer," Dylan said laughing. "That's a cherry coke, bub."

"Coke?" Harry asked, sniffing the drink.

"Never had it before at the orphanage?" Dylan asked, taking a sip of her own cherry coke.

"Orphanage?" Harry asked, confused.

Dylan blinked. "Didn't you say you were an orphan?"

Harry laughed. "Oh, I am, but I live with my relatives."

"Uh huh." Dylan eyed his cheek.

Subtly, Harry turned his head slowly so that it looked like he was looking around. It didn't fool Dylan for a second. Right away Dylan could tell something was wrong. Harry practically oozed sadness and anger.

"Get into a fight?" Dylan asked, referring to his cheek with a pointed look.

"No," Harry said, glaring at his drink. "Accidentally got a door to the face."

Liar, Dylan thought amusedly. She was the queen of lying; having to give excuses all her life to cover up the bruises and broken bones. "So where do you live?"

"Close by," Harry said, taking a sip. "This is really good," he commented.

"It is," Dylan agreed, taking a sip as well. "Got any pets?"

"An owl," Harry said before thinking. His eyes widened before trying to come up with a quick cover up when he saw Dylan's incredulous look. "I found her at the park a few years back," Harry lied. "She had a bad wing and has stuck with me ever since she got healed."

"That's cool. Animal rights and health all the way. What's her name?"

_That was the lamest lie ever, _Harry thought sadly. "Her name is Hedwig. She's a snowy and incredibly smart," Harry said with pride.

"All animals are smart," Dylan said. "Humans just don't give them enough credit and always blame them for things humans did."

"Sounds like you don't like people that much," Harry observed, watching Dylan twiddle the chain around her neck in her hand.

"While there are still good people out there, most choose to be bad," Dylan said darkly. "Animals aren't evil nor are they bad."

"No bad breeds, just bad humans," Harry muttered thinking about a slogan he had seen on a poster once that was protesting about illegal dog fighting.

"Exactly," Dylan said brightly. "See, the difference between and animal and a human is that while animals kill for necessity, humans kill for pleasure."

"I agree with you on that," Harry muttered glumly, thinking about Sirius. Harry could feel his eyes begin to water. He blinked them away, hoping Dylan hadn't noticed.

"Anyway, what school do you go to?" Dylan asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Harry asked, looking at her from the corner of his left eye.

"Why not?" Dylan shot back. "It'll pass the time until the rain stops." They both looked outside to watch the rain pound away. "If it ever stops," Dylan said with a laugh.

Harry leaned against his hand and sighed. Dylan leaned back on her chair after reaching over the counter for some more soda. All in all the silence was beginning to get a little awkward.

"If you don't mind my asking," Harry said, "but where did you come from? I've never heard an accent like yours."

"The U.S." Dylan said with a grin. "California bred and then tossed here just recently."

"What's it like there?" Harry asked. He had never been outside of England before and often wondered what the outside world was like.

"Random weather," Dylan commented. "It'll rain like crazy for about twenty minutes before the sun comes out all happy like it didn't even leave."

Harry chuckled. "That must get a little annoying. Not knowing if you should wear a jacket or short sleeves, I mean."

"Got that right," Dylan said happily. "It's either hot or cold or maybe even a bit of both."

"Any snow?" Harry asked, interested.

"If you know where to go. There are a few mountains you can go up to, to go skiing."

"Have you ever gone?"

"No… My family wasn't the type to go out on family fun activities."

Harry had apparently hit a nerve because Dylan's voice sounded a bit hollow. "Same here," he said dully. "At least with me, that is."

They drank in a relative silence.

"If you don't mind _my _asking," Dylan said with a grin, "but what's got you so down?"

"Nothing," Harry muttered, looking away.

"Liar," Dylan said. "Believe me, talking about stuff really helps."

"It's nothing," Harry repeated.

Silence again.

"Why do you have a chain on your neck?" Harry asked curiously.

Dylan fingered the chained necklace. "To represent my pain," she told him simply.

"Your pain?" Harry parroted softly.

"Had a shitty childhood, Harry," Dylan told him seriously, glaring into her own cherry coke. "It's the weight of all my bad memories and other crap like that. I promised myself I would take it off when I accepted my new life away from my abusive family but, sadly, the weight is still heavy. I'm not talking about physical weight, but mental stuff.

"Parents used to beat me, didn't give a shit if I died and pretty much though I was useless. 'Course, no one ever really noticed when I was a kid. I was good at lying but I also know that adults like to look the other way when they see something they don't like. I promised myself I would never be like that. Guess that's kinda why I invited you in."

Dylan sighed. "Damn, I need a drink." She hopped over the side of the bar and started concocting some type of alcoholic drink, leaving Harry dumbfounded that she had told him something as personal as that.

"Amaretto brandy always hits the spot," Dylan said, taking a sip out of her brownish drink.

Harry stared at her for a few minutes, just merely watching her drink and grip that chain of hers.

"My Godfather died," Harry blurted out, causing his hands to form fists in surprise. Why had he told her that?

Dylan took another small sip. "Why'd you tell me?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know," Harry said quietly but honestly. "Why did you tell me you had a bad childhood?"

"Touché," Dylan remarked. "Because I told you it helps me feel better. Don't start believing I tell everybody this. I don't want pity. In fact, I hate it."

"Same here," Harry said with a scowl. "People only give you pity when they won't do anything."

"Got that right."

Silence once more…

"His name was Sirius," Harry said hesitantly. "He was murdered in front of me…"

Without a word, Dylan once again hopped over the bar and fixed up a new drink. She handed him a clear, green drink. "Its liquor," she clarified. "Absinthe, to be exact."

Harry stared at the drink. "I'm underage," he reminded her.

"Kid, at a time like this, you need it."

Harry eyed his soon to be first alcoholic drink ever before taking a small sip. He made a face, disgusted by the taste but still managed to swallow it.

"It's an acquired taste," Dylan said, taking a rather large gulp. "But it helps the words come out. It'll help with the mind. And don't worry, I can already tell you won't get drunk. If it goes too far I'll stop you."

Harry nodded in gratitude before taking another small sip. He still made a face but could taste a hint of some type of plant or perhaps apple. "We weren't very close," Harry started, wondering how he should start. "He was once in jail."

Dylan didn't make a move to interrupt but gave a nod for him to continue.

"He was thrown away without a trial even though he's innocent." Harry sighed and tried another sip. They were tiny sips, but Harry could feel the alcohol running down his throat. "Sometimes I think he only saw me as my father," Harry muttered dejectedly.

"Did he know your father?" Dylan asked calmly, knowing soothing words would get Harry to open up. Her purple eyes glanced at his slightly watered green ones.

"Best friends, I was told. The sad thing is," Harry said with frown, "is that we never had a chance to live together to get to know each other."

"Why's that?"

Harry shifted a little but gave a ruthful grin. "He was on the run. He escaped jail to try to see me."

"Cool," Dylan breathed. "The guy must have really loved you."

"He told me he did." Harry paused. "My parents were murdered as well. The madman… well, he was never caught so people assumed I would be safe if I lived with my mother's sister." Harry snorted and this type downed a rather large gulp, almost choking to death in the process.

Dylan, thoroughly amused by the sight of Harry choking like that, waited patiently for him to continue.

"Course, being safe from a killer wouldn't help against my relatives…"

"Assholes, the whole lot of them," Dylan muttered darkly. "Nobody ever checked on you?"

Harry shook his head and continued with his story. He told her most of his life story without adding anything about the magical world, his school and Voldemort. He had to make up a few parts to fit the story but Harry was pretty sure Dylan got the gist of it.

Dylan finished off her drink while Harry pushed away his only quarter empty drink.

"The thing about society," Dylan said seriously, "is that it never truly helps those in need. But honestly, after living to our age, I'm pretty sure we both don't want help. Well, at least I don't. I realized when I was little that the only way to help myself was to do it on my own."

"I know what you mean," Harry said. "I believed that same thing when I was little."

"Believed?"

"Well, I already told you I went to a private school for most of the year," Harry said patiently. "I met some friends there and a few… others." Stupid fans. "I guess I got a little dependent on others."

"I don't blame you," Dylan said, stretching a bit. "What kind of eleven year old wouldn't want help? So, did you ever receive any?"

"Not really."

"Ever tell anybody what I told you?"

"A little," Harry admitted. "But the teachers and a few kids thought I was making it up to get attention."

"Always the same answer," Dylan said with a scowl just as her stomach growled, causing her to blush heavily.

Harry checked the clock on the wall. "It is 5:28," Harry said. "I hadn't realized how much time had gone by."

"Well, you did walk quite a bit and we talked for a while," Dylan pointed out.

"I guess… I can make us dinner."

"Excuse me?"

"I can make us dinner," Harry repeated. "I have to at least pay you back."

Dylan laughed. "You don't have to do that, Harry."

"I know," Harry said firmly. "But I want to."

Amused, Dylan said, "Alright," and followed him into the kitchen. Settling down on a chair, Dylan watched Harry get to work as he sorted through the foods, picking something for the both of them. Interested, Dylan watched as Harry properly cut vegetables, cooked with the pos and pans effortlessly and basically did what she dreamed her cooks could do.

"Dang, Harry. Where did you learn how to cook?"

"Had to make food for my fat uncle and cousin and giraffe aunt since I was four."

Dylan felt her jaw tighten. "Do you still cook now?"

"Yea, but I don't really care anymore."

"And what about you getting enough to eat?" Dylan demanded. "You're nothing but bones."

"We just told each other we were both abused," Harry said tonelessly as he turned over a steak and added seasonings. "What do you think?"

Dylan scowled. "You need to leave."

Harry laughed bitterly. "Kind of impossible for me."

"Why? Do you need money?"

"No, parents left quite a bit of money for me to last till I get my own job when I'm done with school."

"Really?" Dylan lifted a brow. "Then tell me why you don't buy any decent clothes."

"Because the Dursley's wouldn't like it," Harry said, now piling the steak, vegetables and onion rings onto plates.

"I still say you leave," Dylan muttered before picking up an onion ring. "What's with the onion rings?"

Harry shrugged. "Always wanted to try them."

"Wow, even I got out more than you."

"I don't doubt that."

Taking a bite out of her steak, Dylan was practically crying in happiness. "So. Good." She emphasized each word slowly. Suddenly, as if inspiration hit her, Dylan looked at Harry slyly.

Eating his own steak, Harry blinked at the older girl. "What?"

"I think I know how you can get away from your relatives."

"I just told you that I can't."

"Not really," Dylan returned. "But if you truly can't leave them for good, get a job."

"A job?" Harry repeated. He had honestly never considered getting a job. The thing with his future career with McGonagall was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. He had most likely picked being an auror because his father had been one. Now Harry knew he didn't want that.

"It'll get you out of the house and you can get money to help pay for clothes," Dylan said. "And maybe some new glasses. I keep seeing you squint."

"Probably," Harry said with a scowl. "But honestly, I don't need money. And who would hire me?"

Dylan gave him a 'duh' look. "Here, duh! I need another cook since Brandon, one of my cooks, keeps bailing all the time. I need at least two cooks a day. I'm open from 9:00 A.M. to 11:00 P.M. Come on, what do you say?"

"I don't know," Harry said slowly.

Dylan sighed. "Is this about the money?"

"Honestly? Not really, but I don't want a lot."

"For goodness sake. How about free breakfast, lunch and dinner, depending on when you work of course. I'd also pay you $6.00 which, if I'm correct, is at least 3 pounds per hour. That's as low as I can go."

"If I did, then when would I work?" Harry asked. "With my schedule, three days a week." Pulling out a small notepad and pen, Dylan got ready to write. "Today is Friday but since my cook is gone it's closed. I'm closed every Sunday to give the workers and myself a break. You would work Mondays, Tuesday's and Saturday's from 9:00 in the morning to 5:00 in the afternoon.

"Make sure to arrive at 8:00 to help with setting everything up and eating breakfast. I let all my workers get a free breakfast. The cooks don't mind making food for the others since it's a quick egg and pancakes. You get a forty-five minute lunch break with a ten minute add in to cook your lunch. Your lunch breaks are usually around 1:00 since everybody clears out around 12:40 since people go back to work after a quick lunch.

If you ever work for dinner it would be a break at 7:00. Bathroom breaks are whenever you need them but make sure to warn your partner. No bathroom breaks every five minutes just to get out of work and no messing with the customer's food."

Harry looked horrified at the thought of someone messing with a customers' food order.

Dylan grinned at Harry's look. "Don't worry, that kind of behavior gets people fired and I doubt you'll act like that."

"Of course not," Harry said, still looking a little grossed out.

"Ok then," Dylan said, handing Harry a menu. "You won't do any drinks, alcoholic or no, but food is your priority. Can you make these things?"

Harry looked through the lists of food, nodding every now and then at a particular food he had made for the Dursley's. "Almost all," Harry said. "But I don't know what a pizza is or a hot dog." He looked over the list again. "Or most of this fish food."

Dylan looked over it. "Pizza and hot dogs are an American food. Since tomorrow is Saturday you'll be coming in to watch and learn. I get an order of pizza everyday. Hot dogs are quick and easy to learn. Adam, my other cook, can show you the ropes. He also is excellent with sushi and other types of fish food. He'll show you how or will mostly work on them himself.

I doubt you'll have to worry about it since people usually order fish food at night for dinner. And since you don't work at night it won't be a problem."

"I still don't…"

"Come on, Harry," Dylan interrupted. "You'd be doing me a huge favor. Besides, it'll get those relatives out of your hair." Her eyes traveled to the barely visible bruise on his cheek. "If something happens, just come on over."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Dylan. You, what you're doing, it's just, well, thanks."

Dylan snorted. "Think nothing of it. Now are you going to be my cook?"

Harry snorted as well. "I'll be your cook." He quieted for a moment. "Dylan," he asked hesitantly. "Does the weight ever get lighter?"

Dylan stared at Harry for a moment. Harry truly looked like a lost child. It was hard to believe he would be turning sixteen. Maybe cooking and serving would help a bit. Seriously, having to carry heavy food all day eventually gives you some muscle.

Sighing, Dylan got up and left, leaving a confused Harry to sit alone. He wasn't alone for long, however. Dylan came back with a small cord of chain. She had plenty of chains in the back. What was one less little string? "Why don't you find out?" Dylan said softly, staring deeply into Harry's eyes.

Harry took the chain and eyed it for a moment.

"It's only a reminder," Dylan said softly. "The pain goes away after a while because that weight reminds you to do things for yourself."

Firmly and without anymore reluctance, Harry wrapped it around his neck and clipped it together. "It's on." Harry didn't know why he stated that dull line, but it just felt like he needed to.

"It is," Dylan agreed. "Congratulations, Harry. You're on your way to a new life."

Harry fiddled with his chain, which was now a necklace, and nodded. "But for now," he told her quietly, "I'm being put down. Too many thoughts, dreams and… stuff."

"Because, Harry, you now have a weighted chain."


	2. Day 1

A new chapter has been added and I hope you all enjoy it. Mild abuse but nothing big. Also, Hedwig has always been a very important character to me and in the books Harry doesn't show the love he has for her that much so I, a fanfic writer, shall do that. Hedwig will be amazing.

KeyKeeper12, thanks a lot for the review but I noticed you asked why Harry didn't have his wand with him. Well, it was one of those things where it wasn't mentioned if he had it or not. However, it is summer and Harry hasn't even turned 16 yet. So no magic for him, remember?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Having been tosses out of the restaurant as soon as possible to get some rest for tomorrow and get his plans set up, Harry ran through the rain as quickly as possible. He still wore Dylan's clothes but she assured him that he could return them tomorrow at 8:00. Then he would also be introduced to his co-workers.

As he was running, Harry could feel the chain lightly pound against his chest. The cool metal effect by the cold weather sent goose bumps down Harry's neck but he ignored it. Shaking, Harry opened the door to #4 Private Drive, hoping to take a warm shower and hang out with Hedwig.

"Where have you been!?"

But it seems that Harry, like always, wouldn't get what he wanted. He sighed as he turned to his angry uncle and aunt. Dudley, fortunately, was no where to be seen. "Out," Harry said simply.

"Doing what?" Aunt Petunia demanded, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "And those aren't your clothes. Did you steal them?"

"I didn't steal them!" Harry huffed at his annoying relatives. "I borrowed them from a friend since mine are soaked." He gestured to the bag that held his wet clothes. "Mine are in this bag."

Vernon snorted. "Since when have you ever had friends around here?"

"Since today," Harry said coldly.

Frowning, Vernon said, "It isn't one of your kind, is it?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but she has pretty eyes," he said as an after thought before blushing when he realized what he said.

Harry's aunt and uncle looked at each other. "You still haven't told us where you've been," Petunia said with a sniff.

"Since when did you care?" Harry shot back before quickly avoiding a meaty fist. "What the hell is your problem!?" Harry screamed, jumping back a few steps. "Abuse is illegal in both worlds, just so you know."

"A good smack is what you deserve," Vernon spat. "After all that my family has done for you we still receive disrespect."

"Yes, I'm sure starving an innocent kid and locking him up in a cupboard for most of his life is really admirable," Harry said sarcastically. He eyed his angry relatives. "Let's come to an agreement," he said quietly.

Aunt Petunia's eye twitched. "What kind of agreement?" she asked suspiciously.

"Look, we all hate each other and would prefer not to see each other, right?" The both nodded. "Well, I got a job today. I'll be out of your hair almost all day on Saturday's, Monday's and Tuesday's. On other days I'll avoid you at all costs by staying in my room or heading out. If you agree to this, I promise to write my letters every three days without mention of you hitting me."

"Or I could just force you to do what I want, you little wretch," Vernon said angrily.

"For goodness sake!" Harry cried out, completely annoyed. "Didn't you hear anything I said? I can still go to the police, _your_ police about my abuse. And believe me, _Uncle,_" Harry said coldly, "I still have the scars to prove it."

"Now you listen—"

"Vernon!" Petunia interrupted.

"Petunia?" Vernon sputtered, confused.

"Hush, dear. The freak has a point, and I will not have my husband wind up in jail!" Vernon paled at that. "Besides, the boy will out of our hair everyday." She turned to Harry. "I only ever want to see you come out for the bathroom or a brief snack. I don't want to see your face any longer than that. You can get your own meals when my family and I aren't around."

"Understood," Harry said darkly. "If that will be all, I'll be upstairs." Ignoring the stares, Harry hopped up the stairs and entered his room after throwing his wet clothes in the laundry mat. "Hedwig, I'm back," Harry said cheerfully, prodding the sleeping owl awake.

"Hoooo," Hedwig scolded, angry at being awoken such a manner.

"Sorry, Hedwig," Harry apologized. "I've great news! I made a new friend today and got offered a job! I'll be able to get away from my relatives with much more ease."

Hedwig chirped softly, happy that her keeper was in such a good mood.

"You've been such a good friend to me as well, Hedwig," Harry said, wrapping his arms around the majestic owl. "You'll always be the best, you know that?"

Hedwig literally poofed up twice her size. A little worried that Harry had inflated her ego a bit much, he decided he had done enough complementing for the day. Well, night. Harry looked outside, finding the rain to slow down a little but still come down quite hard.

"Tomorrow I'll be introduced to the other workers," Harry told Hedwig, tossing Dylan's wet clothes in a pile. He would wash those tonight before giving them back. And then, when I come home, there's going to be a lot of planning. You see this, Hedwig?" Harry asked, showing his friend the chain. "I don't know what's come over me all of a sudden. I just feel like I need to do something to make my life better, and I know that know one (other than you, girl) will be able to help me."

Hedwig bobbed her head in agreement.

Smiling and scratching under Hedwig's wings, Harry gathered some pajama's to take with him into the bathroom. After starting the washer and drier, Harry took a warm shower and jumped right into bed, despite the fact it was only 9:13 at night. He wanted to be wide awake tomorrow, especially since he knew he would be having nightmares tonight.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Harry opened his eyes wearily, sweat covering his entire body.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Groaning and pushing himself up, Harry quickly turned off the alarm clock. It read 7:20, giving him ample time to take a shower and walk over to Dylan's Joint without running.

_Then again, _Harry thought, _I might have to run since it's still raining._

Alas it was still raining, though not quite as hard as the previous day. Harry stretched as he got up; wiping away the sweat the made his body glisten. Stupid Voldemort had gone up a step in his little nightmares. Instead of just allowing Harry to watch different scenes from his eye point, he now talked to Harry.

"The world shall be mine, Potter," Harry mocked in a high pitched voice. "And you shall kneel at my feet for all eternity. Blah, blah, blah." And Snape said he had a big ego? Please, compared to Voldemort, or anyone for that matter, he had nothing.

Opening the drier, Harry pulled out Dylan's pants and shirt, briefly wondering if he should have bought a fitting pair of jeans and shirt for himself. Remembering that he had no muggle money and only a few galleon and knuts, Harry put that little idea behind him. Besides, he had at least one shirt from Dudley that now fit him despite the fact Dudley had worn it when he nine years old.

"Bah, I can do that later," Harry muttered to himself as he tied a belt around some of Dudley's baggy pants. He didn't like to think of the clothes he had as his.

Hedwig twittered at Harry just as he was about to leave, slightly annoyed that he had not even said goodbye to her.

"I'll see you later, Hedwig," Harry called quietly from the door, not wanting to wake Dudley and have him shake the house. "Hopefully the rain will stop and you can go hunting."

Both looked outside to see the rain drop for a few moments before Harry turned around, only to see his uncle's annoyed face.

"Talking to birds, Potter?" he growled. "Always knew you were a nut."

Harry scowled and tried to walk around his large uncle.

Vernon, angry that he was being treated with such little respect, slammed Harry into the wall. "I don't care what you said last night," he said angrily, face already turning purple. "And I know you did something to Petunia."

"I did nothing to your family," Harry growled, trying to remove the large hand that was gripping his shoulder painfully.

Without thinking, Vernon punched Harry in the face, sending him to the ground with a bleeding lip. They both stayed frozen, both aware that blood had just been spilt, no matter how small.

"May I leave now, Uncle?" Harry asked coldly, wiping away the blood.

"You better not tell a word, boy," his uncle threatened.

"Of course not…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narrowing his eyes in disgust, Harry knew he had to do something. Obviously his fat uncle didn't know how serious he was about going to the police.

"Not the police," Harry breathed. "I'll do much worse. The Ministry…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Vernon," came a quiet voice.

Vernon whipped around; unaware that Petunia had been right behind him. "Honey, what are you doing up so early?"

Petunia narrowed her eyes at her husband. "I saw what you did."

Vernon guffawed for a moment before composing himself. "You saw how that freak has been treating us!" he hissed. "That boy will start rebelling on us, just you wait and see. He'll call those freaky friends and then we'd all be cobs walloped."

"Don't you think I know that?" Petunia hissed back. "But for goodness sake, Vernon. If that boy _does _write to his kind, they might give him permission to do spells."

"Don't say that word in my house," Vernon growled. "Besides, you remember that note from a few years back. He'd be expelled. Good riddance, I say."

"Vernon," Petunia said tiredly. "Even you must know abuse is wrong. Now I'm not saying the boy doesn't deserve a few smacks, but even his kind will react to that. You know they think they're so much better than normal folks like us. They'll be insulted!" 

Vernon paled at the thought. "But," he protested somewhat weakly. "Even you know that showing him whose boss will keep him from fighting back."

"You seem to forget whose son he is," Petunia said angrily. "Remember my stupid sister spelling you or whatever freakishness with her stick just because you insulted her?" 

"She deserved."

"Vernon," Petunia exclaimed, clearly exasperated. "Of course she deserved it! But the boy turns of age next year and can do whatever he wants!" 

"Nonsense," Vernon huffed. "Next year the boy will only be seventeen."

"In his world that's the of age limit."

"Freakish law."

"Of course it is, but you must think about our future," Petunia insisted. "Do you really want our family cursed?" 

"No, dear," Vernon amended. "You're right. But if that boy steps out of line in any way drastic, he'll get what's coming to him."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry peeked through the window of Dylan's Joint to see if there were any life forms. Although he was at least ten minutes early, Harry would have thought that there would at least be some life forms. After all, didn't Dylan live on the top flat?

"Can I help you?"

Banging his head against the glass from surprise, Harry turned around, red faced and completely embarrassed. "Ow," he muttered.

A brown haired woman was in front of him. She had hazel eyes and five different earrings in each ear. She wore a smirk as she stared at him, obviously amused. "May I help you?" she asked again.

Still a little embarrassed, Harry said, "I was just waiting for Dylan to open up. She told me to come at 8:00."

"Really?" the girl drawled, reminding Harry very much of his potion's professor.

"Yea, she offered me a job," Harry said, hoping that would be reason enough for the girl to stop questioning him.

"Really?" the girl said brightly, this time without the sarcasm. "About time Dylan hired another person. We're really short on employment."

"You work here too?" Harry asked, pleased to have already met one of his co-workers. "I'm Harry, by the way."

"And I'm Stacy." Both quickly shook hands. "So Dylan hired ya? You a new host?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm a cook."

Stacy looked at him in disbelief. "Riiight."

"Hey! I can cook if I want to," Harry defended.

"Okay, okay," Stacy amended with a snort. "Didn't mean to razzle you."

"Razzle me?" Harry repeated.

"Get you on the offensive. By the way, how old are you?"

"I'll be sixteen on the 31st. What about you?" 

"First of all," Stacy said, puffing up indignantly. "Never ask a woman her age. It might offend."

Harry looked Stacy up and down "Why?" he asked curiously. "I mean, I could understand if you were sixty or something, but you don't look any older than twenty-four."

"Twenty-three," Stacy corrected.

"My mistake," Harry said, making sure to lace his voice with sarcasm.

"Anyway, let's go on in. Dylan leaves the back open for employers to get in."

Silently, Harry followed Stacy into the back which ended up leading to the kitchen. Already they could smell food being made. Sure enough, a black haired man was making waffles and sausages while Dylan and a red haired girl ate away.

"Harry!" Dylan exclaimed cheerfully. "You made it!"

"He might not have since you forgot to tell him about going through the back," Stacy said, raising her eyebrows at Dylan.

"Knew I forgot something," Dylan muttered. "Anyway, guy's this is Harry."

"Hello, Harry," the other two people replied tonelessly.

"This is Jessica," Dylan said, gesturing to the red head who gave him a shy smile. Harry gave her one in return as well. "She's a hostess. And this is Ted. He's the cook, your soon to be partner."

"Hello," Harry said back to everyone.

"And I'm sure you already talked a bit with Stacy since she walked in with you." Dylan turned to stare Stacy. "What did you do to him?" she asked suspiciously.

"Me?" Stacy asked innocently. "I should be asking you that since he's wearing a chain like you. "So," Stacy asked, this time the one who was being mock suspicious, "what did _you_ do to him?"

"We were bonding," Dylan answered simply, drawing a snort from Harry.

Over the hour one more host, Alex, an easy going type of guy who reminded Harry a bit of the twins showed up. Only two hosts were needed per day, especially since Dylan's Joint wasn't that big.

Ryan, a dark guy that seemed to like being left in the corner, arrived with a guy named Blake who seemed way too cheerful. Both were waiters and with Stacy being a waitress that made three total for the day. Since Dylan worked at the bar all day, the other three waiters handled the actual customers.

"Stupid Brandon did not show up again," Dylan said with a scowl five minutes before eight. "Guess Harry is your partner for hands on experience," she told Ted. Seeing Ted's annoyed look, she quickly said, "The guy is good and knows how to cook really well. Just give him a chance."

All the others left, leaving Ted with a scowl on his face as he turned to Harry. "Might as well get out our tools," he said stiffly.

Just as stiffly, Harry pointed to his side of the large stove. "I'm ready," he declared, narrowing his eyes at Ted. "And I'm not some little kid that needs to be coddled."

Smirking, Ted said, "I think we can handle that. Ok, first things first. We get our directions through this square in the wall."

Harry looked at where Ted was gesturing. It would be where the orders would be given.

"Because it is morning, we will usually have most breakfast foods sitting off to the side so that it will be easy to grab and cook. However, we will still have other types of food out. I've had people order fries and a pie for breakfast once."

"Sounds like something my cousin would do," Harry said thoughtfully, holding back a snicker.

"Was he large and blond?" Ted asked, gathering some food in his hands and washing them, gesturing for Harry to copy him.

Harry started laughing. "That's him! I'm surprised he only asked for one pie, though. Usually he eats three on his own."

Snorting, Ted found that he actually liked this kid and said, "Four, actually, and two orders of fries. Believe me, our fries are big."

"I believe that," Harry said, still chuckling at the thirty year old man.

"We have our first order!" Stacy called cheerfully, slipping a piece of paper toward them. "So hurry up!"

"Demanding woman," Ted said with a mock frown. "You'll learn, Harry," Ted warned, preparing to cook the egg omelets, "that at a restaurant, the workers turn into a type of family. We either work together peacefully or we don't work together at all. Which would you prefer?"

"I would rather coexist peacefully," Harry said as he began to chop some vegetables and pieces of ham skillfully. Years of practice at the Dursley obviously made him fit for this type of job. Maybe someday he could become a chief?

"Then I guess you'll fit in," Ted told him, scrambling the egg and adding a little bit of pepper.

"Another order," Ryan said, slipping his order in, followed closely by Blake.

"Fast," Harry commented.

"Very," Ted agreed. He looked at one order. "Since it seems you know how to cook, you work on the berry pancake and bacon while I work on another persons order." 

Harry took the slip of paper. "Where are the raspberries?" he asked.

"In that metal bucket by the fridge," Ted answered. "Scoop some out in a cup and put them onto the pancake once it's done cooking."

"Right," Harry said, knowing very well how to make a berry pancake. It was sort of flat like a slice of bread but was folded like a burrito around some type of fruit like raspberries or strawberries.

Time moved quite fast, almost too fast. Orders were demanded quickly but Harry found that he rather liked cooking because he _wanted_ to do it. Ted was a pretty funny guy as well. He gave some good tips as well, showing Harry how to properly use a large cutting knife. It helped very much, probably saving Harry from a few cuts.

Orders did slow down around 11:30 but as soon as it hit 12:00, the customers were back in like rabid dogs.

Strangely enough, that's when the other cook, Brandon showed up. Because the bar wasn't being used quite so much because of the early time, Dylan managed to give Brandon a good yelling.

"For goodness sake, Brandon!" Dylan snapped. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Slept in," Brandon said bashfully, trying to hide a yawn. "Sorry, but it looks like you don't even need me." To prove his point, he pointed at Harry who scowled back.

"Of course we need you," Dylan growled. "If I hadn't managed to hire Harry I would have only had one cook!"

"Sorry!" Brandon snapped. "I promise I won't do it again."

"_What a childlike statement," _Harry thought, generally amused as he started on some sandwiches for lunch.

"You said that last time," Dylan said angrily, almost ready to pull out her hair from her frustration.

Harry zoned out the fight as he and Ted continued to cook, Ted himself already finishing mixing up a salad. To pass the time, Ted seemed to want to ask him a question.

"So how long have you been cooking for, Harry?" he asked.

"What makes you think I've been cooking for a while?" Harry asked back, sneaking a French fry from a customers' plate, not at all feeling guilty since he had already seen Ted eat a baby tomato.

Just don't take enough for the customer to notice, Ted had advised. The waiters do it all the time. This job makes you hungry quickly, especially since we lift so many heavy things. People honestly don't know how heavy our workloads are.

Harry inwardly smiled as he thought about Ted's grumblings.

"Because you cut like you have for years," Ted replied like it was obvious. "You also have a few scars from cooking utensils."

"I guess," Harry said, not about to tell Ted that he had messed up during a few potions classes because Snape wouldn't stop lurking over him.

"Hey," Brandon called, coming over to the two, looking a bit annoyed at Dylan. "I'll be helping out now."

Ted looked at Dylan who sighed and nodded.

"Harry," Dylan said, "I want you to come over here and watch this video."

"He already knows how to cook," Ted defended. "Surely he doesn't need to watch that boring movie."

"It's a rule," Dylan said. "And as much as I hate the stupid video all restaurant employees must watch, Harry need's to have at least seen the first twenty minutes of the stupid movie to prove he knows the generally rules in case a health guy comes."

"You mean a health inspector?" Ted asked.

"That's it. Come on Harry." Dylan gestured Harry over to one of the spare rooms and sat him down in front of a television set. "Try to stay awake for twenty minutes," Dylan begged.

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked, feeling his eyebrows rise in disbelief out of the disgust in Dylan's voice.

"Worse than you could ever imagine," Dylan said darkly. "It's so called soothing voice will put you to sleep in a matter of minutes."

"Sounds like my history teacher."

"Every history teacher puts people to sleep."

"I guess…"

"Right," Dylan said, putting the video in the cassette and starting it. "Once this is done you'll be free to go home."

"But I get off at 5:00 and it's only 2:10," Harry said.

"The movie's longer than you think," Dylan told him. "See ya!"

Before she left, Harry quickly said, "I left your clothes in the bag on one of those chairs in the kitchen for you."

"Thanks!" Dylan said, already out the door, leaving Harry to stare at the T.V. screen that showed an extremely bored looking man in a purple suite.

Already Harry could tell the bored voice was getting to Harry. "Really is just like Binn's," Harry muttered, trying to stay awake for Dylan's sake but fell asleep exactly fifteen minutes later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Is he dead?" a voice asked.

"No, you dork. He, like you, fell asleep during that stupid movie."

"He could have been bored to death."

"Sure, Stacy," came the sarcastic reply. "When that actually happens to someone, give me a call."

"Perhaps instead of talking about Harry we should wake him up?" a smooth voice asked, probably Ted.

Harry groaned, gathering everyone's attention. "I am up," he said, rubbing his eyes.

"How long did it take for you to fall asleep?" Stacy asked.

Stretching, Harry said, "Fifteen minutes."

"Five minutes short," Dylan said. "But whatever. Honestly, I'm surprised you lasted so long."

"Why?"

"Because you're a teenager."

"So?"

"Teenage attention spans are only eight seconds."

"That's short," Harry replied, causing Ted and Stacy to snort. Getting off the chair, Harry glanced at the clock that just so happened to be in that same room. Probably to show whoever was watching that movie time had slowed down.

"It's five o'clock," Dylan said cheerfully. "Time for you to leave."

"But I was hardly here!" Harry defended.

"Nuh uh," Dylan said. "You worked up until the lunch shift for your first day. Also, I can't have you stay any longer, especially since you work Monday and Tuesday."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Child labor laws," Dylan explained, pushing Harry out the back "But congrats," she whispered to Harry, away from the others. "You impressed a few of the others on the first day. Not many, especially Brandon, can say that."

Harry mumbled something unintelligible, embarrassed by the praise.

Grinning, Dylan played with the chain around Harry's neck. "I think you'll get better," she told him before leaving Harry to stand alone.

After a moment of silence, Harry said to himself, "I hope so." With that, Harry walked home, happy the rain had stopped to a light sprinkle that barely hit him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Harry!" a voice hissed, causing Harry to jump and look wildly around.

Hand directly over his pocket where his wand was, Harry cautiously moved around his front yard, looking for the source of the voice.

"Harry," the voice said and Harry was able to pin point it in the bushes. The voice, however, was familiar.

"Tonks?" Harry whispered hesitantly.

"It's me," Tonks confirmed, taking off an invisibility cloak and walking over to him. Surprisingly, Tonk's and the cloak were quite dry from the light sprinkle. "Where on earth have you been?" she demanded angrily, startling Harry.

Eyes narrowed, Harry asked, "Why do you need to know? Why are you even here?"

"Why else?" Tonks asked haughtily. "Dumbledore wanted someone to guard you during the summer in case something happened."

Annoyed at his lack of privacy, Harry said, "Why does it matter if I wasn't at the Dursley's?"

"Didn't that man explain anything to you?" Tonks asked impatiently. "You're protected inside your home. Do you have any idea how scared I was when I found out when you weren't in your house or even around town?"

"For your information," Harry said coldly, "I got a job. That's why you didn't see me walking around."

Tonks sighed. "Look, I know you're not exactly thrilled with the idea of people babysitting you, and we're no either, but—"

"Then don't," Harry interrupted. "I never asked any of you to watch me and I don't need a babysitter."

"Woah there," Tonks said with a nervous laugh, trying to get Harry to calm down. "All we want is for you to be safe. Getting a job out in the open might alert Death Eater's where you live. And what are you wearing?" She fingered Harry's chain necklace but he knocked her hand away.

"It's a muggle style," he lied.

She looked at him in disbelief. "You do know what chains mean, don't you?"

Harry sighed. "People like Voldemort use them to bind prisoners. I know that, but this isn't some type of bondage."

"Harry, what if—"

"Leave me alone!" Harry snapped. "I don't need any Order members watching me, so stay away!"

With that, Harry stormed into his relative's house and slammed the door to his bedroom shut. A perfectly good day ruined at the start by his uncle and at the end by Tonks.

"Hoo hoot," Hedwig hooted, eating a rat inside her cage.

Still glaring at the invisible form outside his window, Harry turned to Hedwig. "I see you were able to hunt. Since the rain is calming down you'll be able to stretch your wings." Harry paused for a moment. "Actually, I know the perfect way for you to stretch your wings."

Settling down at his rickety desk, Harry took out a quill and some parchment.

_Dear Mr. Weasely,_

_Aside from asking how everyone's summer has started, I needed to know a few things about the law and since you work at the Ministry, I figured you would be the best choice to ask. Since the ministry has finally realized that Voldemort is back and that he and his Death Eater's are after me, is there a way for me to get permission to use magic?_

_I know I'm not of age yet but I don't want to be expelled for trying to protect myself or someone else like last year. Please tell me as soon as possible and tell everyone I said hi._

_HP_

"Ready for a little trip, girl?" Harry asked, folding the letter.

Swallowing the rest of her meal, Hedwig landed lightly on his shoulder and stretched out her black talon.

"Send this to Mr. Weasely," Harry told her, stroking her softly. "And be careful."

Hedwig gave a small squawk in goodbye and flew higher into the sky, leaving Harry behind as he started laying down some plans.

"I don't need people babysitting me," he growled. "I'll show them all I don't need them."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Another chapter done. To tell the truth, Harry's job and the people he works with will not be major. It's just part of the story that involves… stuff. He needed a push from someone he didn't know and that happened to be Dylan. Next chapter Harry gets serious.

No superpowers, evil Dumbledore or over exaggerated bashing on friends or anything like that. Purely an independent Harry working to get smarter.


	3. Army of Snakes

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cold, steel grip of hatred held Harry tightly. He could feel nothing but hatred and disgust as he stared down at his weakling servants.

"You have failed me once again," Harry said coldly, ruby eyes gazing to each face. "Bella," he said softly. "Did I not ask you and few select others to retrieve my prophesy?"

The woman, Bellatrix Lestrange, flinched. "Master," she croaked, throat raw from screaming under the Cruciatus Curse. "It was that Order of Dumbledore's and Potter," she spat.

Harry, still feeling nothing but rage, knew that somehow he had once again entered into Voldemort's mind. With this knowledge, he no longer felt himself talk, but more like watched from both a distance and through Voldemort's eyes.

"Ah, yes, Potter," Voldemort said softly. "A fifteen year old accompanied by five other fifteen year olds, two of which I believe are only fourteen. How is it, my loyal little servant, that my most elite were defeated by mere teenagers!?" Voldemort roared, causing his Death Eaters to flinch violently.

Voldemort waited patiently for an answer. Upon receiving none, he stood from his throne swiftly.

"Perhaps I have been too lenient," he mused. "Perhaps my servants have not yet realized whom it is they serve. After all, did they not abandon their Lord and Master?"

"_This is just like the third task," _Harry thought, quite amused that Voldemort liked to repeat himself from well over a year ago. Perhaps those type of questions scared his servants into submission?

The Death Eaters threw themselves at Voldemort's feet. "My Lord!" one cried. "Please forgive us. We shall not fail you again!"

Voldemort sneered at the fallen Death Eaters. "_Crucio,_" he said tonelessly, watching the man scream and convulse on the floor. "Pathetic," Voldemort and Harry said at the same time, causing Voldemort to blink.

"_So you are here, Potter," _Voldemort murmured to Harry. _"I do wonder," _Voldemort hissed softly, _"is if you are feeling disgust by me or because you feel that these pathetic creatures at my feet are truly weak."_

Harry said nothing.

Addressing his servants, Voldemort said, "It seems we have an audience. Potter is here, watching you all fail and being punished."

"Potter," Bellatrix spat in disgust. "Filthy little half-blood."

Harry felt his blood boil. This woman, the cause of Sirius's death, was before him. Even in Voldemort's mind, Harry felt the urge to rip her apart, slowly and very painfully.

Voldemort smiled, picking up on Harry's thoughts. "My, my, Potter," he said softly but loud enough to hear. "So much anger and hatred you have in you. Bella," he said, "I believe I know the perfect punishment for you, and young Harry shall be the one doing it."

"My… my Lord?" Bellatrix gasped. "My Lord! I know that I have failed you and deserve any punishment that my Master shall give, but that little brat is not my Master! Him and that pathetic Sirius Black are reasons why your prophesy was smashed."

Hatred had completely taken over Harry's mind, making him blind to rational thought.

"_That's it, Harry," _Voldemort said. _"Let that rage build in you. She killed your precious Godfather. Does she not deserve to be punished?"_

"_Yes, yes!" _Harry roared, wanting to wrap his hands around the insane woman's neck.

"_Good boy." _Voldemort raised his wand, somewhat possessing Harry in the process so that it was like two people raising his wand. _"Crucio," _they both snarled.

Bellatrix's screams echoed throughout the entire chamber. Her eyes rolled in their sockets as blood started leaking from her pores and saliva dripped from her mouth as her raw voice soon lost all sound. With that, Bellatrix lost consciousness.

Voldemort breathed in deeply. The other Death Eaters cowered away, afraid of the amount of power their Lord had just displayed.

"What power," he breathed. _"Do you not see now why you must join me, Harry?" _Voldemort asked softly.

Harry, who had just realized what he had done, thrashed in Voldemort's mind, trying to get away. Even without a body he felt the need to vomit.

"_It will get better," _Voldemort told him patiently. _"And soon you feel nothing but eagerness to learn the Dark Arts. The sweet smell of power will override your senses. Soon, Harry, you will be mine."_

"_Never," _Harry spat. _"Let me go!"_

Voldemort's laughter rang throughout Harry's head as he finally got back into his own body. Shooting up out of bed, Harry ran for the bathroom, throwing up everything he had in his stomach and more. Shivering, Harry flushed the toilet and leaned against the wall, rubbing the goose bumps on his arms.

"Not again," he whimpered. He had used the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatriix Lestrange not once, but twice. Twice! Still shaking heavily, Harry managed to stumble into his room, hands reaching for paper and parchment.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

He started but paused. What could he say? Hello, Professor. My summer's great, how's yours? Oh, by the way, I ended up in Voldemort's mind again and used an illegal curse. Please don't send me off to Azkaban.

"This isn't good," Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes.

It seemed like he wouldn't be writing a letter. Dumbledore would probably come over, along with Snape, and demand what happened. His relatives would get even angrier and his friends might not even know how to act around him.

Also, Hedwig wasn't around so it wasn't like he could send a letter at the moment. Checking the time, Harry realized in was a little after six in the morning. Hoping to quell his upset stomach, Harry tip toed down the stairs and made himself a cup of tea.

"This summer is getting weirder and weirder," Harry muttered, gripping the chain around his neck, hoping it would help relieve some stress. "At least it finally stopped raining." Harry glanced out the window as he added some sugar and honey to his tea. Since it was still early and still a little dark, Harry could already tell the day would be bright and sunny.

Wishing he had work to occupy himself for the day, Harry trudged upstairs, hoping that warm tea would send him back to bed for at least a couple more hours so that he could come up with something to do.

The tea did manage to calm Harry's body down, but his mind was completely frazzled. Confusion, anger and the left over hatred battled in his mind. It was at times like these he wished he had a Calming Draft.

Harry wondered if underage magic applied to potions as well. It didn't involve any 'silly wand waving' or any spells, so perhaps the Ministry wouldn't pick up on it. Not wanting to take a chance, Harry decided to just wait until Hedwig got back with an answer. Even if Mr. Weasely sent back a negative, Harry would go to Diagon Alley himself for some Calming Drafts and other potions for headaches.

Over the next few hours the Dursley's had gotten up, groaning and stomping around for no reason whatsoever. Already with a bad headache, Harry got dressed and hoped some fresh air would make him feel better.

He passed his relatives eating breakfast in silence and they, in return, said nothing. Stretching and letting his bare feet hit the slightly damp grass, Harry walked around the yard to search for a sunny spot. I his hands he held a Transfiguration book that had one of Dudley's old book covers over it so that any passerby wouldn't know what book he was reading.

Eyes narrowed at the bush that was sure to hold an Order member, Harry settled down in a nice, warm spot aware from prying eyes in the back. Wanting to pass the time and take his education more seriously, Harry decided reviewing all his old books would help.

_Transfiguration, the branch of magic to turn one object into another. While a box might be turned into a rabbit, it is not technically a living thing. In time, depending on the power used, said rabbit will turn back into a box. This rule applies to all live transfigured beings since this goes against nature. Although gifted with magic, wizards and witches are not gods and thus cannot go against the law of life._

_For objects such as a ball into a kite, this will stay the same until transfigured back. Because life forms are not beings used, this does not battle with natural instinct or a battle of wills to revert back into its born form. This has been questioned numerous times and throughout history Alchemists have experimented in many different ways to keep one animal from changing back into its previous form. This, of course, is highly illegal since such experiments created creatures known as Chimera's._

"Wow, I can't believe I never read this before," Harry whispered, weaving his bare foot through the grass to send up little droplets of water.

Resting on his back, Harry put the book over his face to block out the afternoon sun as he continued to read.

'_A disgusting human in my spot. Silly human better move if he does not wish to be bitten."_

Jumping up, Harry looked around for the source of the voice. Hearing an annoyed hiss at his feet, Harry looked down and saw a four foot tan snake with dark brown triangles running down its back. It had red eyes and a black tongue that sniffed Harry's scent.

'_Please do not bite,'_ Harry told the snake, thoroughly amused by the way it jumped back in shock. _'I was not aware that I was in your sun spot.'_

'_You speak,' _the snaked hissed in wonderment. _'There have been rumors of a speaker in these parts but we were not aware that you were so close!'_

'_We?'_ Harry asked, bending down so the snake did not have to look up so high.

'_The other snakes,' _the snake told him. _'We have been most eager for someone to speak to. All other humans are too stupid to understand us.'_

Harry chuckled. _'I am honored to be of such high regard among snakes, but I honestly do not believe I should be. I have never done anything for you and do not deserve to be treated with such kindness.'_

'_So modest, Speaker,' _the snake told him. _'It is because you are modest that we respect you.'_

'_Thank you,' _Harry said. _'What is your name?'_

'_Names are very rare for a snake, but if you wish to name me you have my permission.'_

'_I am once again honored,' _Harry said with a grin. _'My name is Harry, just so you know. Hmm… For you, how about Kaal?'_

'_Kaal?'_

'_Do you not like it?'_

'_Honestly, no.'_

Harry chuckled. He thought for moment. He had never been good at giving names. Heck, he had only names Hedwig out of a person in a book. Jasmine? No, the snake was a boy. Slithers? Too stupid.

'_How about Ben?'_

'_Ben?'_

'_Does a name for a snake have to something extraordinary?' _

'_We are extraordinary creatures.'_

'_Someone's full of themselves.'_

'_I was merely stating the truth.'_

Harry grumbled a bit. _'Fine. How does Zack sound?'_

'_Can you only come up with human names?'_

'_Yes,' _Harry confessed. _'I am not very good with names.'_

'_Very well,' _the snake amended. _'My name shall be Zack.'_

'_It is very nice to meet you Zack,' _Harry said with large grin.

'_And you,' _Zack said, slithering onto Harry's lap. _'You smell of weariness. What troubles you?'_

Harry sighed. _'You can tell I'm stressed?'_

'_I can. Your emotions are very easy to pick up on, especially for a creature that knows how to read emotions.'_

'_I see.' _Harry once again laid down on his back so that Zack could lay on his stomach. _'I don't if you would be able to help, but I suppose I'll tell you anyway. There's this man who tried to kill me when I was nothing more than a hatchling,' _Harry said, wondering if it would be good to talk in terms that snakes generally use. He had heard Nagini talk often enough from inside of Voldemort's head to know that much.

'_He obviously failed but now we share a connection that allows us to see through each others eyes. One of his servants killed my Godfather… er, one of my nest mates,' _Harry said, seeing Zack's confused look.

'_I was once again in his mind and he knew how angry I was at her and knew my hatred would take over. I ended up torturing her,' _Harry murmured quietly.

Zack let Harry think in silence for a moment before saying, _'Killing the enemy is in every creature's instinct. This female hurt your nest mate. You have every right to destroy the enemy before you yourself become the prey.'_

'_It's a bit different for humans,' _Harry said. _'Humans in general don't go around killing each other…' _Harry trailed off. Now wasn't the best time to say something like that since Voldemort and many others were going on a killing spree.

'_The best thing anybody can do is to survive,' _Zack told him.

'_I suppose you're right,' _Harry agreed. _'But—'_

"Harry!"

Annoyed, Harry looked up to see Remus Lupin walking up to him and stuffing an invisibility cloak into his bag.

"Hello, Harry," he greeted. "I'm on guard duty now and — Oh my God! Harry," Remus hissed, pointing his wand at Zack. "Do you even realize what's on you?"

"Of course I do," Harry snapped. Honestly, what kind of question was that? Even an idiot would know if a four foot snake was on them. Also, Remus wasn't exactly someone he wanted to see. Remus decided to never show up until Harry's third year and that was only because Sirius had escaped.

Also, the man had ignored him most of his life and even during fifth year Remus wasn't much help. Hell, the entire Order wasn't much help. In general, Harry just didn't want to have any human contact other than the people he now worked with. Ron and Hermione were in the same boat. Sure, he would write to them, but hanging out with people who would just fuss or demand he go to Dumbledore wasn't exactly something he wanted.

"Harry, don't move," Remus said, acting like he hadn't heard Harry. A spell was on the tip of his lips when Harry hissed at him angrily, startling the old werewolf.

"Are you mad?" Harry demanded, standing up and holding Zack to his chest.

'_What is wrong, Harry,' _Zack asked, hissing at Remus. _'Is he an enemy?'_

'_Don't bite him' _Harry warned. _'He's not an enemy but he did want to get rid of you.'_

'_He is an enemy then,' _Zack snapped, exposing his fangs.

"Harry, that's an adder," Remus said quietly, both amazed and a little spooked by the hissing sounds coming out of Harry's mouth.

"Remus, he's not going to hurt you," Harry snapped. "What do you want?"

Somewhat hurt, Remus pulled out a few letters. "I'm on guard duty and your friends asked that I give these to you. Ron and Hermione are worried about you, and so am I."

Harry scowled. "I don't need another babysitter."

Remus gave a wry grin. "Tonks mentioned you would be a little snappy."

"I think I have every right to be," Harry told him, not reaching for the letters until Zack calmed down. The snake had wrapped itself around Harry's neck protectively and was still hissing at Remus.

"I suppose you do," Remus said quietly. He eyed his neck. "She also mentioned a chain…"

"Is wearing a necklace such a big deal?" Harry demanded, not caring that he was being rude.

Remus didn't say anything for a moment. "Harry, you do know what if you ever want to talk, I'm here for you. You do know what, right?"

"No, Remus," Harry said with a sigh. "I don't. I can't recall another time you've ever wanted to talk before Sirius was put into our lives."

"Harry, you know that I—"

"Leave," Harry interrupted. "Just leave, Remus. I don't want you or any other Order member around. But because I know that you people won't listen, just tell everyone to not talk to me."

"But, Harry," Remus started, walking toward the boy, intent on wrapping his arms around Harry. A loud hiss stopped him. Remus watched sadly as Harry said something to the snake and pet it gently to calm it down. With a sad sigh, Remus put the letters on the ground and turned around.

"If you really want me gone, I'll leave…"

"Wait."

Spirits soaring at the thought that maybe Harry didn't really want him gone, Remus turned around eagerly. "Yes?"

"Why didn't Hedwig send me these?" Harry asked, holding the letters. "I sent her last night to Mr. Weasely."

"Ah, yes. Your letter certainly was a shock. We hadn't been expecting you to write to us about that."

"Why not?" Harry asked, cold emerald eyes looking into Remus's amber ones. "I don't want to get expelled almost like last year just because I was protecting myself."

Remus cleared his throat uncomfortably. "No, I suppose you wouldn't. The Headmaster wrote to you instead since he knows more information than Mr. Weasely."

"That still doesn't tell me why Hedwig didn't give these to me," Harry said quietly, almost dangerously.

'_Would you like me to bite him?' _Zack asked eagerly. _'He is hurting you, I can tell.'_

'_No, Zack,' _Harry chided, waiting for Remus to speak.

"The Order doesn't want you to use Hedwig. We know how much you love her but she's a dead giveaway to Death Eater's. It would be easier if you gave your notes to the Order and gave a quick briefing to whoever's guarding."

"For goodness sake, Remus," Harry snapped, practically baring his teeth angrily. "Where is Hedwig?"

"She's being taken care of at the Weasely's," Remus said quickly. "We figured you would want her to have the freedom of flying instead of being locked up inside the house all day."

Already angry because of this morning's event, Harry finally snapped. "How dare you," he breathed quietly, grabbing the stunned werewolf harshly. "You've just taken my _only _friend in this shitty neighborhood."

'_May I bite him now?'_

'_No,' _Harry said. _'I don't care if he made me angry, I still don't want him to die.'_

'_I'll only give him enough to be sick,' _Zack promised.

Harry wanted to laugh. Here he was, wanting to attack Remus, someone supposed to be close to him, while a snake is protecting him.

"You _will _send Hedwig back," Harry growled, ignoring the hurt look on Remus' face as he pushed him away. "How dare you?" he asked again. "What right… What _right_ do you people have?"

Shaking his head, Harry grabbed his book and stormed into the house, glaring at his aunt just as she was about to snap at him for being more quiet. Seeing his dark stare and the angry snake around his neck, Petunia quickly walked away.

"Stupid… Unbelievable," Harry muttered before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it.

By the time he finished his little tantrum, Zack had slithered down his torso and onto the bed. _'So much anger and hatred,' _Zack hissed, red eyes staring up at him innocently.

Harry flinched. Voldemort had said the same thing.

'_It is alright,' _Zack soothed. _You have every right to be angry, but do not let that anger overcome you. Rest, Speaker, and ease your mind,' _Zack said, staring deeply into Harry's eyes.

Feeling dizzy and slightly tired, Harry stumbled onto his bed, right next to Zack.

'_A hypnotic sleep may not always work well for humans, but for a Speaker you shall feel refreshed,' _Zack hissed right before Harry's vision went black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ignoring the horrible feeling in his gut for the day, Remus knew that he had to stay on guard duty. Even if Harry was angry at him, he would still protect him. But by Merlin, what on earth could have caused Harry to feel so much anger. Sirius had died, but shouldn't he be mourning?

Remus knew he was mourning. If the distinct sound of a howl echo throughout his mind from the wolf wasn't proof of that then the empty space in his heart would be enough. Remus knew that Harry still had the right to be angry, but pure loathing was just… unheard of in the sweet, innocent boy he knew.

Glancing at his clock to check to see if it was 8:00, he was relieved to hear a soft popping noise, knowing Alastor Moody had shown up for the night shift.

"How is he?" Moody grunted.

"Horrible," Remus said quietly. "He yelled at me, demanded that we stop watching him and leave him alone."

"Of course he would," Moody growled. "He's a bloody teenager, ain't he? The whole lot of them think don't need anyone's help. That's why I picked the night shift. Don't want to be yelled at by the little blighter. Besides, there's more likely to be an attack at night than during the day." In one of his paranoid actions, Moody looked around, his magical eye going in the opposite direction of his head.

Stopping, he finally looked through the wall of Harry's room. "By the seven hells," he growled. "The boy has a snake."

"An adder," Remus added.

"What!"

"Apparently, Harry doesn't want human contact or even werewolf contact," Remus said with a weak chuckle. "I saw him talk with the little snake earlier."

"Are you barking mad?" Moody demanded. "The boy has a snake, a poisonous one. What if it's a spy for You-Know-Who?"

"Give Harry a bit more credit," Remus snapped. "Harry's not that stupid."

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't," Moody said with a huff. "Just make sure to tell Dumbledore today's events."

"Not much," Remus muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Remus said quickly apparating away quickly and arriving in front of The Burrow. Clearing his throat, Remus knocked and waited for a "Come in!"

"Remus!" Mrs. Weasely said brightly. "Come in, come in. The others are in the kitchen."

Nodding in thanks, Remus walked into the kitchen and looked at the Order members. Ever since Sirius had died, Grimmauld's Place had locked itself. Dumbledore assumed that whenever Sirius's will would awaken, it would reopen itself. The problem was that no body knew when it would awaken. Wizard wills were very odd. Unlike muggle wills, a speaker did not read from a letter, the will itself would speak.

"Ah, Remus," Dumbledore said brightly. "Would you like some warm tea or perhaps a lemon drop?"

"Thank you but no," Remus said with a tired smile.

"I can see by your tired face today was not a very good day," Dumbledore said gently.

"That would be stating it nicely," Remus said, sitting down on a spare chair that just happened to be right next to Snape. He scowled at Remus with unconcealed loathing. Remus flinched at the look, reminded by Harry.

"Something wrong, Lupin?" Snape asked silkily.

"Yes," he admitted. "Harry yelled at me."

Snape scowled. "For goodness sake, man! Don't act like such a child simply because Potter is having a little tantrum."

"It's more than that," Remus said angrily, glaring at Snape. "He was so angry… completely livid with me and everyone. He's angry that we didn't return Hedwig and demands that she comes back."

"So Potter did throw a tantrum," Snape said with a bored look.

"There was so much hatred in his eyes," Remus muttered, ignoring Snape's comment. "I swear that if he didn't know me he would have attacked…"

"In a time of mourning," Dumbledore began sadly, "one often lets their emotions override their common sense. Harry is grieving, and we will respect him by giving him some peace."

"And if there is an attack?" Kingsley asked. "How will the boy contact us?"

"I never said anything about relieving guard duty. I am merely suggesting we keep away until Harry decides to speak with us." Dumbledore turned to Tonks. "You mentioned that Harry had a job, yes?"

Tonks nodded. "Yea, but I never had a chance to question him about what or where it is. He stormed into his house before I could even ask."

"Very well." This time Dumbledore addressed Remus. "Was there anything else you wished to add?"

"I found that Harry seems to prefer animal contact toward humans and werewolves."

Tonks pushed Remus lightly. "No need to distance yourself like that," she teased.

Remus smiled at her. "Aside from Hedwig, Harry seems to have made a little snake friend."

Even Snape had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Potter?" he asked, disbelief evident. "Allowing his spoiled self to talk with such _low_ creature?" The sarcasm was loud enough for everyone. Snape knew very well how most wizards viewed snakes.

"Harry is a parseltongue," Dumbledore mused lightly, drawing some shocked gasps from some of the Order members.

It must be a shock that their golden boy has a dark talent, Snape mused. "What type of snake?"

"An adder," Remus answered, already preparing himself for the protests and proclamations of removing the venomous snake away from Harry. Even at a time like this, Remus could only smile at Molly's motherly shouts.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shifting slightly, Harry couldn't help but snuggle deeper into the warmth that covered him. Letting out a content sigh before stifling a groan at his alarm clock, Harry slammed his hand on it before settling back into the warm scales.

Wait… scales?

Poking open an eye, Harry was met with one red one.

"Ah!" Lurching back, Harry tumbled off his bed and onto the floor where the strangest sight met him. "Dear Merlin," he breathed.

At least thirty snakes slithered around his floor and even on himself. Detaching a particularly long one from around his legs, Harry got up and glared at Zack who was lying on his bed.

'_Zack,' _Harry started quietly, _'what's going?'_

'_I have told the others I have found the Speaker,' _Zack said proudly. _'They have been most eager to see you.'_

'_Why did you bring them here?' _Harry demanded, watching the multicolored snakes slither around him. _'Do you have any idea what my relatives will do if they see you?'_

'_We will simply hide from them,' _Zack said indifferently. _'Or we can bite them. Whichever you prefer.'_

'_I can't believe this,' _Harry muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

'_Master! Master!' _a baby green snake called on his other hand, practically beaming up at Harry. _'Master, we are so happy to see you!'_

Harry glanced at Zack for a moment before running a finger over the baby grass snake. _'And it is nice to meet you,' _Harry said tiredly. _'Zack, why are all these snakes here? What is it that they want?'_

'_We do not want anything,' _a brown snake said on top of Harry's dresser.

'_We are here to serve you,' _a bright blue and purple snake said, flicking its tongue out lazily.

'_Serve me?' _Harry asked, completely confused.

'_Yes, Master,' _they all answered, causing Harry to groan.

'_First things first,' _he told them. _'I'm Harry. And second, I have work and am way too tired to deal with this.' _Realizing something, Harry turned to Zack. _'Zack, what did you do to me?'_

'_I hypnotized you,' _Zack hissed.

'_That's possible?' _Harry asked, a little impressed.

'_Of course,' _Zack said, looking insulted that Harry doubted he could perform such a feat. _'You were tired and needed rest. Does your mind not feel relaxed?'_

Eyes crinkling in thought, Harry replied, _'I guess so. I no longer have a headache and I didn't have any nightmares even though I feel asleep around lunch time.'_

'_That is the way it is supposed to be,' _Zack said soothingly.

'…_Right. Well, I really need to go shower. All of you just stay in here.'_

Harry brushed the few snakes that were still clinging to him onto the bed and rushed for the bathroom, mind way too tired to deal with thirty snakes in his bedroom. A peaceful shower wasn't exactly what Harry got. What he ended up getting was at least a dozen snakes crawling all over him for body heat and warm water. To say it was slightly disturbing was an understatement, especially since the snakes wouldn't stop slithering up and down his bare legs near his privates.

'_Zack, make sure you get everyone out of here,' _Harry commanded, pulling on a white shirt.

'_Where are you going?' _Zack asked.

'_Work,' _Harry responded. _'I'll be gone all day and dealing with a bunch of snakes isn't exactly something I was planning to do.'_

'_But we have come to help and serve you,' _another adder said, wrapping around Harry's foot. _'There are people watching your den.'_

Blinking down at the snake, Harry asked, _'You know where the people who are watching my house are?'_

'_Yes, Master,' _the majority of the snakes answered.

'_Harry,' _Harry corrected automatically. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. _'Zack?' _he asked slyly.

Zack perked up at the mention of his name and came closer to Harry.

'_Do you know where the guards are?'_

'_Guards?'_

'_The people watching my house.'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Good. Will you lead me out of my den and not alert them?'_

'_Of course!'_

'_Good.' _Harry picked up the adder and addressed the others. _'I want you lot cleared out. Zack, you come back and make sure everybody gets out.'_

There was a large amount of displeased hissing.

'_Quiet,' _he told them. _'Don't let my relatives know about you. Look, I really need to go now.'_

Jumping over a few snakes, Harry shut his bedroom door and asked Zack which way to go. In the end he went out the back window since the guard was in the front. Whoever it was obviously didn't expect him to use the back or get up so early since Zack informed him that he was not being followed.

Setting the snake down, Harry said, _'Zack, you remember what I said, right?'_

'_Tell the others to leave.'_

'_That's right,' _Harry said, watching Zack slither away with a sigh. "This is going to be a long day…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Aloha, Harry," Dylan said, waving Harry over as he entered the kitchen. "You're a bit late, something happen?"

"A small snake problem," Harry muttered, helping Ted fix up breakfast.

"You have a snake?" Stacy asked, her eyes shining. "I love snakes! They're so cute!"

Ted rolled his eyes. "Gross, slimy creatures," he muttered.

"Snakes aren't slimy," Stacy snapped. "Geeze, why do people always think that? Snakes are scaly, not slimy. And their little heads are just so adorable!"

Harry nibbled at a bit of toast and watched Stacy talk in amusement. He had honestly never heard someone say a snake was cute before.

"Ok, let's get started," Dylan said, ushering the hosts and waiters out of the kitchen after breakfast had been eaten.

As Harry put a cook's hat over his head to keep his hair from falling in the food or getting greasy, Harry, out of curiosity, ask, "Ted, what's your favorite animal?"

"Why the sudden interest?" Ted asked, cracking a few eggs as the orders had already started.

"I don't know," Harry responded, starting on waffle and pancake mix. "Just curious, I guess, especially since Stacy was making such a big deal about snakes."

"I suppose my favorite animal would have to be a red tailed hawk."

"Really?" Harry said in surprise.

Ted gave Harry a small look. "Why so surprised?" he teased.

Harry preceded to hand the plates full of food through the little hole in the wall for Stacy or someone else to grab as he said, "I don't know. To me you seem like the kind of guy who would like a cat."

"Why's that?" Ted asked, spreading honey over some cooked vegetables.

"Well," Harry said carefully, "I barely know you but already you seem like the kind of guy who can be both lazy but active and independent. Sort of like a cat."

Ted laughed at that. "I do procrastinate," he admitted. "But I am no hunter nor do I rarely go against others. Perhaps jokingly but never in any large life decisions. Dylan, though, she's the type to do that. In that way she reminds me of a panther. Lazy as hell but when given the motivation she'll do anything and get away with it." Ted stared appraisingly at Harry. "You and she are a bit alike."

"Aside from the weird eyes?" Harry teased.

"Ignore what Stacy say's," Ted said with a smile, handing Harry a knife as he cut up some ham and sausages. "Having different traits is what makes you special, don't forget that. And Stacy is just joking."

"I know," Harry said with a laugh. "I was just joking."

"So what about you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You favorite animal."

"Ah." Harry scratched his cheek in thought. "Not sure since I've never really had one."

"Alright then," Ted said. "Today we'll help you figure one out."

Harry laughed. "Isn't a favorite animal something you're supposed to have liked for a long time?"

"People change their favorite animal all the time."

"I guess so."

"Since you don't know your animal, what's your favorite color?"

Harry grinned. "That's easy. Green."

"Like your eyes?"

"Like my mother's eyes," Harry said. "I've always been told I have her eyes."

"Told?" Ted asked, looking at Harry.

"She died when I was one," Harry explained.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Harry said firmly. "I mean, it's not like I knew them so I can't really miss them. They're ort of like a passing thought that I wish I had but don't really like to dwell on. The best I can do is just honor the fact that they gave their lives for me."

"Very strong of you," Ted said in satisfaction, causing Harry to blink at him. "Most people mourn their whole lives for something they never had. It's best to move on and not mourn the dead."

Harry was silent for a moment before saying softly, "But if it's someone who was close to you that just died recently, then it's much harder to get over."

"True."

The day passed by quickly and that day Harry got his first order for a pizza. It was a lot of fun making it. The baked bread and tomato sauce tasted so good to both Ted and Harry that they saved a piece of it and ate it for his lunch. Harry was very pleased with the taste and made a promise to make a full pizza someday to bring home. Perhaps there were some pizza shops in London for U.S tourists? He would need to check.

"So we still haven't decided on your animal?" Ted said, watching Harry clean up and get ready to leave for the day.

"No, I suppose not. But we can talk about it tomorrow if you still want to."

"I don't work tomorrow."

Harry turned to Ted. "What?"

"Brandon works tomorrow. Good luck," Ted said with chuckle.

"Yea, thanks," Harry said dryly as he tossed his apron on the wrack and jogged back to the Dursley's, wondering how working with Brandon would be. He hoped Brandon didn't laze around in his work.

Jogging back to #4, Harry was greeted by a ghost white Dudley.

"Dudley?" Harry asked carefully.

"Sn… snakes," the whaled boy sputtered pointing upstairs. "Dozens of them."

Closing his eyes in frustration, Harry managed to say, "Are you sure, Dudley?"

"Of course I'm sure!" Dudley snapped, now no longer pasty white but an angry pink at being doubted. "They're all in your room too. Hope you get eaten," he said nastily before stomping out of the house and shouting at Harry that he would tell his parents when they got home.

Taking a deep breath, Harry rushed up the stairs and, slowly, opened the door. The atmosphere, which had been so quiet, was now loud and chaotic. Snakes hissed and slithered all over his room. There had to be at least twice as many as before. Strangely enough, Hedwig had come back and was flying around wildly, hooting like mad but more in a playful tone since neither she nor the snakes attempted to attack each other.

Closing the door quickly, Harry rested his forehead against the hard wood and closed his eyes as the silence once again overcame him. Taking a deep breath, Harry reopened the door, faced with the same chaos that Harry dreaded to see again

Taking a deep breath, Harry shouted, _'Ok, everybody just STOP!'_

All movement ceased as each snake turned its head toward Harry. Even Hedwig had landed on her cage and gazed at Harry with an innocent expression.

'_What,' _Harry demanded dangerously, _'is going? Why are you all here? Didn't I tell you all to get out? And why are there more of you?' _To prove his point, Harry gazed at a six foot python. How on earth did such big creatures move around without being seen?

Zack hesitantly slithered up Harry to rest on his shoulder so that he could speak easier. _'Honestly, I did tell them that you wished for them to leave.'_

'_Then why aren't they gone?' _Harry demanded.

'_Please don't make us go!' _one cried.

'_Yes, please!' _the others cried out, all surrounding Harry and climbing on top of him. Even the heavier pythons and boa's clambered on top of Harry. Unable to hold up the weight, Harry fell on his backside.

Clearly exasperated, Harry said, _'What is it that you all want? What could _I _possibly do for all of you?'_

'_Let us serve you,' _Zack said soothingly into his ear. _'You are hurt and we wish to help. You are young and yet so old. You have secrets and desires. Let us help you by protecting you against those that wish to hurt you.' _Zack looked deep into Harry's. _'You have been wronged by a serpent.'_

The snakes around Harry hissed in anger, causing Harry to tense at the sound and the feel of their coils wrapping around and around him. Hedwig, who noticed Harry's nervous look, landed on his shoulder as the snakes made room for her. She obviously trusted them.

"You trust them, Hedwig?" Harry asked, running a finger over the baby snakes that seemed to enjoy his gentle caresses.

Hedwig hooted in agreement.

Harry shook his head softly, not wanting to send the one curled up on his head flying. He was outnumbered. _'First, everyone get off.'_

All the snakes did as commanded. Hedwig, who didn't understand parseltongue, stayed where she was. Harry doubted she would have listened even she understood. A loud bang, however, made everyone in the room jump.

"What did you say that boy was doing, Dudley?!" The sound of Vernon's angry voice carried all the way up to Harry's room. Hedwig flew off Harry's shoulder as he stood up quickly to open the door but he was beaten to it.

The door was blasted open with a heavy kick by Vernon's boot. In his hands held a wooden bat. Swinging hard, he smacked Harry righted across the cheek, managing to still hit his eyes and send his glasses soaring. Those weren't the only things soaring. Harry was thrown to the ground roughly by the force, his eye and cheek already swelling. He had a cut lip and was panting heavily.

"You were doing… do… do." Vernon cut himself off with a loud gulp "So… so many snakes!"

Every single snake had their fangs exposed, curling around Harry protectively and slithering closer and closer to his uncle.

'_Don't bite him,' _Harry said with a wince, holding his face carefully. _'I don't want his dead body found with me.'_

"You… you can talk to snakes?" Vernon whimpered, whiter than a sheet of paper. "I always knew you were evil, boy," Vernon had managed to scramble away from the inside of Harry's room without harm since Harry had forbidden the snakes from attacking.

"Dad?" Dudley called. "Did you show that freak who's the boss?"

"Dudley!" Vernon barked. "Pack some things and get in the car!" Still clutching the bat tightly, Vernon slammed Harry's door shut and ran to his own room, most likely to pack things for himself and his wife.

Harry groaned as he heard Vernon tell his aunt what had happened before forcing everybody into the car and driving off. He whimpered as he clutched his face. Taking a bat to the face really gave you a headache.

'_Harry?' _Zack asked hesitantly.

'_I'm ok,'_ Harry muttered, closing his eyes and almost falling back. His left hand groped the floor for his lost glasses but couldn't locate them.

'_No, you're not,' _Zack said firmly. _'You always seem to have the worst luck. Now just lean back on Mia here. She'll hold you gently as we try to fix you up.'_

Harry felt a thick tail wrap around his chest and force him against some warm scales. The younger snakes hissed in a panic, clearly worries. The noise made Harry wince. His head was killing him. Vernon must have really been mad to ignore everything he had said and to hit him with a weapon.

Harry couldn't help but smirk. "Even stupidity and hatred can override common sense."

'_Hush, now,' _the large python, Mia, said. _'You have a slight concussion and need rest. If only I was a magical snake I could help soothe you better.'_

'_You know about magic?' _Harry asked.

'_Hush,' _Mia admonished again. _'All animals, to some type of degree, know about magic. The smarter the animal the more they know.'_

Harry blinked in reply. That was interesting to know. Before he could ask anything, a wet towel was sloppily put over his forehead.

'_The female left running water downstairs,' _Zack answered Harry's unasked question. _Mia say's your concussion is the main problem so we will simply wait for it to pass.'_

'_Wish I had a potion,' _Harry muttered, trying to sit up to see if he might have any in his trunk. The snakes just pushed him back down, much to his annoyance.

'_Perhaps one of his watchers has one of these potions,' _one snake suggested.

'_Good idea,' _another said. _'We could drag him up here to help the Speaker.'_

Harry chuckled, envisioning about fifty snakes dragging a full grown man up the stairs. _'Go smell who it is,' _he told them fuzzily. _'Explain to me their looks, characteristics and smell. It might be someone I can go to without arising suspicion. I don't want anybody to know what happened.'_

'_Someone should know you have been hurt by others,' _Zack said.

'_No,' _Harry said firmly. _'Just… no.'_

'_Very well. I shall go myself.'_

Harry didn't know how long Zack was gone, but he was pretty sure he had mumbled to himself about being too weak to stand up to his muggle uncle and then black out.

He eventually woke up to cold water running down his throat. He opened his eyes and managed to make out the blurry lines of a snake pushing the wet towel into his mouth. Harry felt strangely touched that all theses creatures were helping him. A small warm started in his stomach and he smiled at the tiny, five inch snake.

'_He smells gross,' _Zack informed right away. _'Some type of musky smell and he appears invisible but I can smell him. His slight smell tells me he is asleep.'_

'_Dung,' _Harry said with a satisfied grin. _'Can one of you get my glasses?'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mundungus Fletcher wasn't exactly a good man, but he wasn't bad man either. Being in the trade as long as he had managed to give him a few special treats and items that could sell for a hefty price. He also learned to carry a bit of everything with him since he knew there was always someone out there that would want something random. He had a good knack for knowing when and when not to say certain things but this often led him into trouble.

Against contrary belief, Dung could actually make a decent living if he knew a bit more tact and didn't always fool around. Sadly, this was due to procrastination. Like now, he was supposed to be guarding Harry Potter but had fallen asleep in the bushes. That's why it came to a surprise that Dung was woken up, especially since he was invisible.

"Dung," a voice hissed wearily.

Eyes snapping open with the same weariness as the voice, he asked in a groggy voice, "Who is that? Harry, is it you?"

"Yea," Harry answered but not anywhere in Dung's sight.

"Harry?" Dung asked, looking around. "Where are ye?"

"Under my invisibility cloak," Harry answered, his voice sounding strained. "I didn't want any passerby's to wonder why I was talk to a bush."

"Good point. Was there something you need?"

"Do you have any healing potions or bruises and small concussions?"

"Small… Harry?" Dung questioned. "If there's trouble I should go get Dumbledore. I don't want to get involved."

"No," Harry said firmly before sighing. "This is stupid. Dung, just come inside the house so we can speak face to face."

"I don't know…" Two sickles popped over to Dung who reached a hand through the cloak to catch them. "Well, when you put it like that."

Both entered the house quietly and when no person was in front of the house. Since the neighborhood was empty it wasn't that hard to get in unnoticed.

"Merlin! Boy, what did you do, get run over by Buckbeak?" Dung chuckled a little at that.

Harry gave his own small smile. "Look, potions first then I'll talk."

"Right, right. But you owe me."

Pulling out a small box in his pocket, Dung enlarged it and tapped it four times with his wand, revealing a rather interesting selection of potions. "Magical box," Dung muttered to Harry's stare. "Can get up to ten spare holders per box, each more expensive but definitely worth it. Let's see, a concussion? What _did _you do?"

"Fell down the stairs," Harry muttered and dropped to the floor and closed his eyes. "Do I really look that bad?"

"Well, your left cheek is completely swollen and you have a pretty good shiner on that eye of yours. Not to mentions a small cut on the lip and slight head trauma. Hang on a sec."

Dung applied a yellow cream to Harry's face and Harry could immediately feel the harsh sting slowly diminish. The eye was next and it soon turned into only a dull sting. Harry blinked his eye experimentally and was glad it didn't hurt to blink. Next, Dung handed him a clear, yellow potion.

"Good for the head," Dung declared. "And I suppose you'll want those glasses fixed?"

Harry nodded and handed over the broken glasses. The glass had completely shattered and the bar in the middle was bent at an odd angle._ "Stupid uncle," _Harry thought savagely.

"There you go," Dung said proudly, handing them to Harry.

"Thanks, Dung," Harry said, glad that his head was no longer pounding.

"No problem, kiddo. Say, where're those relatives of yours?"

Harry almost lifted an eyebrow at that. _"Did he actually sleep through their yelling, cursing and driving off?"_ It seems that he did because Dung was completely oblivious.

"Out for dinner," Harry said with a small shrug.

"Without you?" Dung asked, frowning. "Well, I suppose the house is safer since Dumbledore likes you being here and all."

"I suppose so."

"But still, you sure you didn't get that bad face from something else? You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

"No," Harry said with an impatient sigh.

"Alright then. But if it's all the same to you, I should still tell Dumbledore you were hurt."

Harry tried to look surprised even though he was thoroughly annoyed. "For something as simple as falling down the stairs?"

"Well, you see, Harry," Dung said importantly. "I'm your guard and need to report back to the Headmaster in case something ever happens."

"I suppose you're right," Harry said. "But, Dung," he said, his voice turning regretful. "It's just; I don't want the Headmaster to worry over something as small as falling. He already has enough to worry about and I don't need him to keep thinking about me."

"But…"

Another two sickles popped over to him. "Well, I suppose if you really don't want him to know."

Harry smiled. "Knew I could trust you, Dung."

"Yea, yea. Say, maybe I could interest you in buying some trinkets?"

Harry smirked at the greedy look. "Sorry, but I only have three galleons left. Perhaps another time after I go to Diagon Alley?"

"Sure," Dung grunted. "But when do you plan on getting there? Dumbledore doesn't really want you out and about right now. Too dangerous."

"How about Wednesday?" Harry asked casually, fingering a galleon. "And maybe I'll buy something from you that day."

"I don't work that day," Dung mumbled, staring at the gold coin, eyes lighting up as a second coin was dropped on top of it. "But I suppose I can get the job. Say I can work that day instead of Saturday."

Harry smiled and handed the greedy man the two galleons. "Good man."

Gathering himself together, Dung allowed himself to be escorted out by Harry, giving him a slight tilt of the head before putting the invisibility cloak back on. Rubbing his head in relief, Harry gradually made his way up the stairs.

'_He helped,' _he stated to the eager snakes. _'He helped more than I ever thought.'_

Hedwig glided over to him and nipped his nose softly, glad that he was ok. Harry rubbed her in return.

'_You are better now, yes?' _Zack asked.

'_All better,' _Harry said, sitting down so that the snakes could gather around him. _'Thank you for taking care of me.' _He rubbed his hands over the mass of snakes, making sure to treat Mia with extra warmth since she let him lay on her.

'_It was our pleasure,' _Zack said with a proud voice. _'What else would you like us to do?'_

'_Honestly? I want you lot to clear out. For good this time.'_

There was a mass of protests but Harry shushed them. _'Perhaps you all can stay for the night,' _he amended. _'But only one night since you did help.'_

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he saw the snakes move around in excitement. Did Speakers truly give them that much delight? It was an odd thought. Upon thinking about that, Harry eyes traveled over to the stack of letters he had not read. Reaching over to grab them, Harry opened the ones from Ron and Hermione first.

_Hey Mate,_

_How are you holding up? It's a real bummer you can't stay for the summer but I reckon Dumbledore has his reasons. Hermione's been freaking out over her O.W.L scores. I think you should get yours soon. I'm pretty nervous about mine but I'm pretty sure I got better than Fred and George. Then again, I'm pretty sure a first year can get better O.W.Ls than them. Hope to see you soon,_

_Ron_

Harry shook his head. Ron talking about his scores? My, my, my. Things were already odd enough.

_Hello Harry,_

_So far my summer has been both incredibly relaxing and stressful. I'm just so nervous about our scores. Other than thinking about our test results, not much has really happened. I'm staying at the Burrow right now and rooming with Ginny. We've really gotten to know each other quite well, especially after this year's events. Harry, I know it might hurt now, but I'm always here if you need to talk to someone._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry closed this letter with a smile, touched to have such great friends.

'_Something wrong?' _Zack asked, watching Harry's expression.

'_No.' _Harry shook his head. _'Just glad I have such good friends.'_

This time he opened the letter from Dumbledore.

_Harry,_

_First and foremost I must apologize for my actions. Not in any way it your fault that Sirius died. He was a good man, one of the best I knew, and would give up his life to save you. My belief that Severus could overcome his old grudges was somewhat blinded. At the time I did not realize the extent of both of your anger. However, due to recent events, Occlumency must be taken up once more. Professor Snape has already agreed to continue lessons so long as you do not touch any of his belongings._

Harry stopped reading, mouth agape. Like hell he would take lessons. He was truly sorry that he had gone through Snape's personal belongings but never again would he let that man rape his mind again. In Harry's eyes, Snape still deserved much worse for what he put Harry through potion classes, Occlumency and generally living in the same castle together.

_Arthur has notified me that you wish to receive permission to use magic while still underage. While useful, direct attack is most unlikely from Voldemort and if given the proper circumstances you _are _allowed to use magic for self defense. The Ministry will not put self defense against you anymore but asking for permission for you to use magic whenever you please will not set you the good eyes of the Ministry._

_We are already on an unequal standing with them and wish to remain allies. I am sorry, my boy, but while most wish to help you, there are still those wish to harm you. One of Voldemort's men can use this request to get the Minister and a few Wizengamot members riled up. I am sorry, Harry, but it cannot be asked._

_Enjoy the rest of your summer,_

_A.D_

Harry crumpled up the parchment into a small paper ball and tossed it into the small bin in the corner. "Well, that was useless," he muttered. He could see Dumbledore's point with the Ministry but after all that they did to him he at least deserved an apology. He would just need to find another way of getting permission. One without the Order or Dumbledore. But who else did he know at the Ministry?

"Susan!"

Grabbing some parchment, Harry wrote a quick letter and handed it to Hedwig. "Hedwig, can you take this to Susan, please?"

Hedwig chirped an affirmative but gestured at the last letter and a small packet. Perhaps knowing that Harry would need her to write a response to this letter, Harry opened it and blinked in surprise. It was his O.W.L scores.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are exceptionally pleased with your O.W.L scores. Inside is small packet for you to fill out for sixth year. If you wish to enter a class that you have not taken and O.W.L test for, you may take the exam with a number of other students wishing to partake in them. More information is in the packet. Choose wisely. _

_Minerva McGonagall_

"More classes?" Harry put down the extra packet so he can check that after his scores.

_Outstanding (O) – 1 OWL_

_Exceeds Expectations (EE) – 1 OWL_

_Acceptable (A) – 1/2 OWL_

_Poor (P) – 0 OWL_

_Dreadful (D) – 0 OWL_

**Subject scores:**

_Astronomy – A_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O_

_Charms – O_

_Divination – P_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O _

_Herbology – EE_

_History – D_

_Transfiguration – EE_

_Potions – EE_

_Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You have received 7and 1/2 out of 9 O.W.Ls. The O counts as 2 OWLs. Congratulations on getting the highest score in Defence Against the Dark Arts in your year. Please look into your future classes. Because of a need for more Ministry employment because of the war, those who received an EE or above in potions is welcomed into the class._

"That must suck for Snape," Harry said with an amused grin, mindlessly scratching Zack under the chin while dozens of other snakes slithered over his body and in and out of his clothing.

'_Is it good news?' _Zack asked.

'_Sort of. I got my class scores back but I can't help but feel a little disappointed. I chose only the easiest classes and I didn't try that hard on many of them. I am a bit surprised at Charms, though. Oh well, at least I can take the extra exams.'_

Harry opened the small packet and watched a small magazine fall out and some papers. Harry opened the packet eagerly and looked through the classes he would decide. Quickly putting down Transfiguration, Charms and DADA, Harry wondered else he would choose. He knew without a doubt that he wouldn't be going back to potions.

The magazine was actually quite short but had about a page per class to explain in detail what they would do. Ancient Runes actually sounded interesting since sixth years would start making magical items for different types of rituals.

Arithmacy looked a bit hard since it involved a lot of math. Harry used to do well in math before the Dursley's got mad at him for doing better than Dudley. After so many years of not doing well or even doing the subject, Harry wasn't sure he would do well in that class. However, to take the Ancient Runes ritual class you needed to be in Arithmacy. Deciding to put that down as well since he wanted to take Ancient Runes, Harry knew he would study hard to get a passing grade.

There were a few odd classes like politics and leadership skills. Harry assumed that was mostly for the purebloods. A branch of Herbology was added and was actually what some wiccan's studied. Harry didn't sign up for those, not really interested in what they had to offer.

Another class taught the control over elements. This sounded interesting and Harry read through the brief explanation. It apparently always ended up with a small class since only ten to twenty ever managed to gain an affinity for the elements. Harry quickly added this to his list and looked over the rest of the classes.

Nature magic usually involved long walks through certain areas of the Forbidden Forest or small trips on the weekend to get more in touch with nature and animals. This class could sometimes help find your animagus form and/or spirit guide.

Happy with his choices, Harry had put down Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, Elemental magic and Nature magic. Seven classes should be more than enough. Filling out the information that was needed, Harry folded it up and handed the letter to Hedwig.

"Ok, first take that to McGonagall and then take the other letter to Susan."

Hedwig hooted softly and bobbed her head up and down before flying out the window and disappearing into the darkening sky.

'_Now what?' _Zack asked.

'_Now I eat,' _Harry said with a smile. _'I'm starving.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Minerva McGonagall hummed under her breath to pass the time as she started on acceptance letters, O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores and sending out new class information to the future sixth years. She had already received a few demands for classes and was quite happy with the dedication of some of her students.

After all, it was first come first served.

However, she was somewhat surprised when Harry Potter's class demands came back. He had chosen a rather interesting selection, never having ever shown interest in Ancient Runes or Arithmacy. No matter, she would mail him the date he could take his tests at the Ministry. But that wasn't what was puzzling. The boy had expressed an interest in becoming an auror but had not signed up for potions. He was allowed to do so and Minerva honestly did not know what to do.

But she left it alone, knowing it was Harry's decision. For a moment, at least. Along with his school supplies list and dates for when his tests were, she wrote a small letter asking why he had not requested potions since he needed it to become an auror.

Sending off the letters in satisfaction to a school owl, Minerva nodded in satisfaction.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Susan Bones was happily relaxing and eating ice cream in a comfy chair. She was content to remain a vegetable for the summer, especially after all the tests she had just taken in fifth year. However, her laziness came to an end when her aunt called her down.

"Susan! You have a letter!"

"Coming!" Susan called back, setting her bowl of ice cream on a table. Upon coming into the kitchen, she was met with a beautiful, snowy owl.

"Any idea whose owl this is?" Amelia Bones asked.

"It's Harry's owl," Susan said. "I remember seeing him carry it off one time because it had been attacked. Poor dear." Susan rubbed Hedwig gently over the head. "I wonder what he wants."

"Well, go ahead and open it, dear," Amelia said with a smile as she took a sip of her tea.

Interested, Susan opened the letter.

_Dear Susan,_

_How's your summer been? I know it's only been a few days but hopefully yours was fun. It rained for the first few days near my home but now it's clearing up. Listen, I wanted to ask you and your aunt something but wasn't especially sure how to phrase it, especially to your aunt._

Amelia watched her niece look amused as she continued to read the letter and wondered what it said.

_I know that we aren't allowed to use magic outside of school, but does protecting yourself put you into trouble? You already know I was accused of using magic outside of school just for the heck of it, but what about now? Since Death Eater's are loose and Voldemort has finally shown his ugly face, what will do with that restriction? I wanted to ask your aunt if there's a possibility to use magic, especially with people out to get me. Heck, everybody needs to be able to protect themselves without fear of getting expelled just because the Ministry is full of idiots (except Mr. Weasely and your aunt. She's cool. She defended me at the court hearing.)_

_Harry_

Bemused by the letter, Susan turned to her aunt. "It was kind of for you."

"Me?" Amelia asked, surprised.

"Well, he wrote asking about how my summer was going and said that it had rained at his home, which is strange since its summer. The next part was about using magic without fear of being expelled by the Ministry while trying to protect himself."

"And he wants to ask me?"

"Well, he kind of didn't know how to ask you," Susan said. "But he likes you."

"Really?" Amelia asked, raising her eyebrows. "And you know this how?"

"He said you were cool."

"Cool?"

"I think it's a muggle term to define someone as good, awesome or amazing."

"I see." Amelia was, to say quite honestly, quite ready to burst into giggles. "Well, I can see why he would be scared to use magic again, even if it's to protect himself. Even with You-Know-Who out in the open, the Minister may try something to get back at Harry. I swear, how that man became Minister I'll never know."

Susan giggled, knowing how much her aunt despised Cornelius Fudge. "So what should I write to him?"

"You can write back a hello letter and talk about whatever you teens talk about while I write him a letter to discuss this problem."

"Right."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning Harry had to literally throw the snakes out of his house. Despite promising to leave in the morning, they still put up a fight. In a way to satisfy them, Harry told them they could guard his neighborhood and report back to Zack about any suspicious activities or come directly to him if there was any danger.

He was exhausted and it was already 8:00 A.M but he wasn't at Dylan's Joint yet. He'd had another nightmare, but this time with Voldemort face to face with him instead of looking through his eyes. All the things he whispered to Harry had sent shivers up his spine.

About he couldn't trust anyone from the Order and how they would betray him. Then he went on to ridicule Harry about Harry's pathetic attempts with magic, stating that a lazy excuse for a wizard like him could never beat him. It was awful.

Harry had woken up in a cold sweat, as usual, but felt an incredibly heavy pressure around his neck and crushing his chest. To his surprise, it was the chain. It truly was heavy, and Harry wondered if his magic had affected it to be a physical heaviness other than a mental weight.

Upon arriving at work with just enough time to finish some toast, Harry and Brandon got started right way. The day had turned into a disaster, the two continually bickering all day. Brandon was both lazy and an idiot. Harry, doing most of the work, had snapped at Brandon to be faster. Harry could finish three orders before Brandon finished one. It was extremely annoying.

Frustrated, Harry had accidentally let some of the food burn and cause a small fire when Brandon stupidly put a paper box a little on top of the stove. Dylan had to come into the back and help put out the small fire and all cooking services was paused for forty minutes, much to the customer's discomfort.

After snapping at the two to start working together, Brandon and Harry worked in a tense silence, until Ted came to relieve Harry from his duty. Harry felt bad for Ted since he had to put up with Brandon more than him.

Upon coming home, Harry also realized that he had forgotten to buy food. The Dursley's had grabbed quite a lot of food before high tailing it out of there and only left enough for Harry to survive for about a day or two. Annoyed that all he could make was a cheese sandwich and had only found a few pounds in his aunt and uncles room, Harry only managed to settle down by thinking about tomorrow.

Tomorrow was Wednesday. Dung would be on duty and he would be able to get to Diagon Alley and pick up a few things along with getting some extra money for muggle London. Harry had also received his school list and a request to meet Madam Bones at 9:30 in the morning. He had also received a rather nice letter from Susan, so hopefully he would see her tomorrow.

Yep, tomorrow would definitely be a long day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, Harry finally gets to go to Diagon Alley. He meets his brand new snake army and Susan will only remain a friend. Hope you all liked.


	4. Hue

I hope you'll all like this chapter. Ok, since I know both Americans and British people read this, I'm going to put pounds and U.S. money into it so that you all know how much Harry spent. I would prefer just to use pounds since it's based in London but I want everyone to know exactly how much Harry is spending.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Harry groaned, already hating his stupid alarm clock even though he hadn't even used it for a full week. Turning it off quickly, Harry opened his eyes warily, almost afraid to see if all the snakes had come back. To his utter relief, only Zack had remained.

'_Zack,' _Harry prodded. _'It's time to get up.'_

Zack's blurry eyes became focused as he gazed up at Harry. _'Are you ready to leave?'_

'_Almost. I'm just going to take a quick shower and eat whatever's left in the fridge before leaving.'_

'_Very well, then.'_

'_Zack?' _Harry asked curiously. _'Is it weird not having eye lids?'_

'_When one is without something their whole life it is normal to them.'_

'_I guess you're right,' _Harry said, having always wondered if it bugged snakes not to have eyelids. It would certainly bug him.

Showering quickly and eating some leftover bacon, Harry bid Hedwig goodbye.

'_Will I be coming?' _Zack asked.

'_Do you want to?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Alright then, but just try not to be seen._

'_I understand.' _With that Zack crawled into Harry's shirt, causing the teenager to stiffen slightly at the cold scales before both got comfortable.

Hoping he wouldn't regret it, Harry made sure he had his wand securely in his pocket and the ten pound note he found in Dudley's room in the other and walked out the door, nodding slightly to the bush Dung was at. He needn't have done that since a light snoring told him the greedy man was asleep.

Harry had to take a few buses just to get to the right spot and that took some time. In the end he managed to arrive outside the red phone booth exactly at 9:00. Stepping inside the booth tensely, Harry's breath caught in his throat as memories flashed through his mind.

_Sirius…_

Visions of Hermione and Neville getting hurt, Dumbledore and Voldemort fighting and, worst of all, Bellatrix laughing as Sirius fell through the veil. Her pain filled face flashed through Harry's mind as he thought back to the time he first used the Cruciatus Curse on her, soon followed by the second time.

Clutching his chain tightly, Harry got control of his breathing and quickly typed in the phone number.

"Name and reason for being here?" the voice asked.

"Harry Potter. Here to ignore the horrible on goings of my mind," Harry said without thinking, clearly in a strange moment of sarcasm.

A badge popped out of the opening for him as the voice told him to have a good day. Bemused, Harry read the badge as he was lowered into the Ministry of Magic.

"Harry Potter. Ignoring the mind." Harry snorted and wondered if you could say just about anything and still get in. "If that's true, Voldemort could get in here without anyone noticing."

Moving through the heavy crowd of witches and wizards, Harry looked around for some type of information's booth. Upon receiving none, Harry walked up to one of the guards.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Madame Bones is?"

The guard grunted at him. "Down that hall and to the second right."

Harry looked to where the guard was pointing and muttered his thanks. The hallway was rather busy and hard to get through, but somehow he was spotted.

"Harry!"

Harry turned around and grinned at the person. "Susan!" he greeted. He met up with her in a corner and away from the hustle and bustle.

"Hiya, Harry. Here to see my aunt?"

Harry nodded. "Yea, and thanks a lot for the letter. So I take it you've been lazing around?"

"Of course," Susan said with a rather satisfied smirk. "After all those O.W.Ls? I'm beat. What about you?"

"I suppose I'm ok," Harry said. "But I'm taking those make up tests on the 22nd to try and get into Ancient Runes and Arithmacy."

"Really? I only take Arithmacy but I heard Ancient Runes is hard."

"Is Arithmacy easy?" Harry asked, a little nervous since he wasn't exactly given a lot of time to prepare.

"As long as you know the basics, you're good."

"Really?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised. "With the way Hermione goes about it, it kind of seems like the hardest class."

Susan smiled. "Well, no offense to Hermione, but she tends to do things the hardest and longest way. Each equations starts with the same principle and equation. After that it should just come natural."

"I hope so." Harry cocked his head. "So why aren't you in Ancient Runes? I thought the two classes help each other out."

"So much you need to learn," Susan teased. "Arithmacy helps only Ancient Runes because the math helps you calculate when and where to place a rune. Seems too complicated to me."

"Same here, but hopefully I learn it."

"I hope so too. Say, how did you do on your scores?"

"Decent. I got 7 ½ O.W.Ls."

"Really? That's great. I got 8 but I think that's because I had more classes than you."

Harry laughed at her. "Susan, that's a great score. How did you do on Defense Against the Dark Arts? I would be very disappointed if you did not get a good grade," Harry teased, eyebrows raised at her.

"And if I did?" Susan responded her own raised eyebrows.

Harry sighed dramatically as if wounded. "Then what would that say about my teaching skills? I would be as bad as Snape."

"Nobody's worse than Snape," Susan said dryly, clearly amused. "But don't worry about it cuz I got an O!"

"Nice." Harry grinned. "I wonder what everyone else got."

Susan shrugged. "Beats me, but maybe you'll see them around Diagon Alley sometime. You could ask."

"I will," Harry said. "Listen, it was nice talking to you, but I have to go meet with your aunt now. I'm actually a couple minutes late."

"No problem," Susan said, waving as she walked away. "Have a good day, and interesting name tag."

"You too," Harry called. "And the badge was in the moment I wasn't thinking."

Susan just chuckled and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Harry to find Madam Bones. "Should be this one," Harry muttered, knocking on a hard, dark door."

"I'm busy!" came a call.

"Madame Bones?" Harry called hesitantly. "It's me, Harry. We have a meeting."

"Oh!" The door quickly opened and Harry saw Susan's aunt sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair with a huge stack of papers on her desk. "Come in," she said patiently, waving him in.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry shut the door quickly and sat down on the chair across from her desk.

"Am I to understand you wish to be allowed the use of magic outside of school?" Madame Bones said seriously, staring at Harry intently.

"I do," Harry said just as seriously. "If I may be frank, Madam Bones, but I have been attacked and nearly murdered by both Death Eater's and employees of the Ministry. While I wish it didn't have to come to it, but I will need my magic to defend myself."

"You are aware that protecting yourself from a threat is a valid reason to use magic, do you not?"

"After last year, I am unsure of what I may and may not do," Harry said with a scowl. "Fudge tried to get me, a fifteen year old, expelled just because he didn't want to see the truth."

Madame Bones had to give him that. The Minister had wanted the young man out of his way, clearly thinking him to be a threat. "You have a valid reason," Amelia said with a smile. "Now that the truth is out and everyone knows You-Know-Who is back, we are aware that you are on his list."

Harry watched the woman stare at him for a few moments.

"Of course laws are still laws." Harry felt himself droop in his chair. "But with war comes change." Harry perked up at that. "And with change we must come to certain understandings. You may not be aware, but even before your letter, some of us in the Ministry have been trying to urge the Minister to allow fourteen year olds and above use of magic."

"Really?" Harry leaned forward. "That's great! Now people won't have a fear of the government when they defend themselves!"

Madame Bones regarded Harry solemnly. "So there is a fear of the Ministry."

Harry tapped his chair thoughtfully. "Perhaps it is only me," Harry admitted. "But if the Ministry will deny obvious things and try top cover stuff up, why should the people trust those that are supposedly protecting them?"

"How true," Madam Bones said sadly. "And that is why change is happening."

"You'll have to forgive me, Madame Bones," Harry said. "But I grew up with muggles and am still kept away from the wizarding world during the summer. I have little knowledge of what is being done and, forgive me for sating this, but it looks like nothing is actually being done."

"You have every right to say that, though you should be wiser when and where you say such things."

"I understand," Harry said with a respectful nod.

"Good. Then I am relieved to know that you shall not abuse your new gift and might even help us toward the future."

"You mean you're going to let me use magic?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I am." Madame Bones smiled at him. "Susan told me about your little club. Quite a few parents already know of your help and are greatly appreciative. We haven't had so many high grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts in ages."

Harry looked away, slightly embarrassed. "They did it themselves," he said truthfully. "Whatever grade they got they deserved. They all worked hard and just showed everyone that they were always that great."

"And yet they still needed help," Madame Bones told him firmly. "From what Susan told me, you are a wonderful teacher. Have you ever considered becoming one?"

Harry tilted his head. "Honestly, no. I haven't given much though towards my future."

"Then I think its best you should. Now, would you please sign here? I'm sorry for the rush but I do have another meeting."

"Not at all." Quickly signing the papers and reading over them, Harry handed his wand over to Madam Bones as she made some complicated movements with her own and got rid of any spells by the Ministry or any other outsider.

"Thank you," Harry said gratefully, ready to use this new gift to his full advantage.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One outside in Diagon Alley, Harry wondered where he should venture off to first before realizing he was dirt broke at the moment. "Gringotts, then," Harry muttered, making his way to the large, white building.

Inside, Harry waited patiently in line before being assisted. The goblin that escorted him had a pointier nose than the other goblins and had an even greedier expression than Dung. Trying to make small talk with the smaller creature, all Harry received were odd looks from the goblin and a rather amused sneer.

Filling up his bag was quickly done, making sure he packed more galleons and sickles than knuts so that he had plenty of money.

"Have a good day, sir," the goblin said to Harry as he exited the bank.

"And you too," Harry replied politely, receiving a snort but a small respectful nod.

'_What was that place?' _Zack asked from inside Harry's shirt.

'_That was Gringotts,' _Harry whispered carefully. _'They guard money.'_

'_I did not like the fast thing.'_

'_I didn't think you would. Sorry about that.'_

'_It is fine, but I wish to sleep now.'_

Harry chuckled at the snake as he pulled out his book list. He didn't have everything yet. He had the basics for Ancient Runes and Arithmacy to help him study, but only when he passed would he get another list. But he did have what he needed for his other classes.

"Can I help you?" the man at the cash register said, browsing through a magazine without looking at Harry.

"I'm fine," Harry said. "Just here for my school supplies and a little extra."

"Bit early, ain't it?" the man commented.

"Sixth year," Harry commented, knowing that would satisfied the man.

"Good luck then," the man said, leaving Harry to his search.

Turning away swiftly, Harry made his way to the second story of the store, never having been there since all school books were downstairs and the slightly darker and more advance books were upstairs. Of course each book was watched by the Ministry and in no way dangerous.

"Let's see here," Harry muttered, holding a basket to hold his books in one hand while the other roamed over various titles. "Magical Beasts: Strengths and Weaknesses. Sure, why not?"

Two books on curses was added as well as an advance Charms book. He would deal with medium level Transfiguration until he got better, knowing he wasn't as good as he would have liked.

"Spells of the Sixth Sense," Harry read, looking inside the book and seeing several spells that dealt with taking away or enhancing body senses for a period of time. That could prove useful.

Not really seeing anything too useful, Harry knew he would need to search elsewhere to find what he needed. Paying for his school books and the extra's, Harry bid the man good day after he shrank them for him.

'_Harry?' _Zack asked, peaking out of Harry's shirt. _'What is it that you need? I can help.'_

'_In what way?' _Harry asked, a little amused by the snake.

'_Do you even know where you are?'_

'_No, but I know that alley right there,' _Zack said, pointing to Knockturn Alley.

Harry quickly moved out of the crowd and into a corner so that he could have a little privacy and also not to freak anyone out.

'_Zack, have you been here before?'_

'_A few times, yes. An old friend lives down there.'_

'_Friend?' _Harry asked, instantly suspicious.

Zack hissed softly, flicking his tongue toward the dark alley. _'She is very old but very wise. I met her as a hatchling, not even a year old. I have always had a good sense of where magic was even though I am not magical. Her name is Hue and has been known for giving guidance.'_

'_What kind of snake is she?'_

'_I am not sure, but I do know that she is the only one of her kind.'_

'_Why is that?'_

'_She was an experiment,' _Zack said sadly.

'_An experiment?'_

'_It is best not to know, but wizards often captured creatures such as I and used us for sinful desires.'_

Harry let out a small hiss of anger, only slightly shocked by his little outburst. _'That is disgusting.'_

'_Indeed. Shall I fetch her?'_

'_You don't have to.'_

'_But you need help,' _the adder insisted before slithering off of Harry and disappeared into the crowd before saying, _'We shall meet up with you.'_

Feeling slightly bewildered, Harry could only stare before shaking himself out of his stupor. Zack was one weird snake. Oh well, he had shopping to do and needed to get them done.

Moving into the crowd once more, Harry eyed the random stores he passed, pausing sometimes when something caught his eye but quickly moved on. Upon coming to a magical trunk store, however, Harry entered without a moments thought, knowing how badly he needed a new trunk. His was ripped, had spills all over it and broken items. Not to mention he kept every item he owned in that trunk.

"May I help you?" a young woman asked Harry upon his entering.

"Yes. I'm looking for a multi-storage trunk. I need one that has several storage spaces but nothing over extravagant."

The girl tapped her chin. "We have a few but nothing too flashy. They're a bit pricy, but if you really want it I'll be willing to show you," she said, eyeing Harry's clothing.

Ignoring the look, Harry followed the girl to the back of the store. Looking over the different trunks, Harry look at the description of each one.

The first one, made out of red wood, held exactly one room but you could open the trunk and go inside it, finding a bathroom, kitchen, sleeping room and a few other things to make it possible to live in it.

The second one was more to Harry's liking since it held four compartments, much like Moody's instead of having to jump in to find the item. You could put whatever you wanted in the compartment, and that was exactly what Harry wanted, but he needed a bit more room since he wanted to be organized. Besides, he had the money, didn't he?

"Do you have one like this but with more rooms?" Harry asked, pointing to the second trunk.

"Right there," the girl replied with a bored look, pointing to a dark gray trunk. "It's been here for a while so its on sale."

Harry looked it over. It was simple looking, nothing too fancy or flashy. He read the description quickly, liking what it had to offer. The first compartment could hold simple things like clothing or personal items. The second one actually popped up into a type of case with several small holders and levels to put potions and a few books as well as ingredients.

The third one was similar to the second, containing a case to keep personal items that you didn't want to mix with others or that is easily breakable. The fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh didn't have any purpose other than to hold items, such as books. Harry decided to sort his books into different categories with those four compartments. Lastly, the eighth one was said to have many wards on it.

"What kind of wards are on the eighth compartment?" Harry asked.

"That one there was sold to us by a guy who wasn't exactly on the good side of the law," the girl told him, examining the trunk. "Owner didn't care since he got a really good deal on it but has been trying to sell it for a long time since it apparently belonged to a Death Eater.

"The wards are basically concealment charms, non-breakable and anti-thief wards. I think since the guy was a Death Eater he used another ward to block off magical objects from pinpointing dark objects in it. That's what I was told, at least."

"It sounds like a good trunk, though," Harry said. "Even if a Death Eater had once owned, how come no one else has wanted it?"

"Would you want it?" the girl asked snobbishly. "He could have put some unknown curse on it."

"If that's true then I'm sure this trunk would have been carted off to the Ministry," Harry said coldly. "I'll take it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'll take it."

Bemused, the girl dragged the trunk over to the register, shrank it and told him the price. "50 galleons, 3 sickles and 7 knuts," she told him sweetly.

To her surprise, Harry easily counted out the right amount, smirked at her, and walked out of the store, pleased with his new trunk. Looking at his school list, Harry scowled as he noticed the ingredients and books needed for potions. Were people really that daft? He specifically made sure not to add potions.

"Might as well get what's on here and a bit extra," Harry said to himself, wanting to practice on his own. He would have to write back to make sure he wasn't added.

Entering the Apothecary, Harry instantly felt his nose crinkle at the dry and musty smell of the shop. Sneezing, Harry grabbed whatever ingredients were on his list and two books on healing and another on poisons.

"Excuse me," Harry asked one of the employees. "But you wouldn't happen to know which ingredients I need for most of these healing potions, do you?"

The man squinted his eyes at the two books he held up. "Aye, lad. We got packets that come with a variety of ingredients meant for a specific branch of potions."

"I'll take whatever will help with my three books," Harry said.

"Alright then." The man went out at back and came back a minute later, carrying three packets. "That'll be 2 galleons and 15 sickles," he grunted, handing the packages to Harry. "Have a good day."

"You too."

Wanting to get back into the fresh air, Harry quickly walked out of the store, wondering where he should go. And how would he find Zack? He was worried about the little snake.

Tugging at his ill fit clothing, Harry's new destination was Madame Malkin's. "New clothes first, then look for Zack."

"Hello, dearie," Madame Malkin greeten as soon as Harry entered the store. "New school robes?"

"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered. "And perhaps two nice robes just for everyday use."

"Alright then, on the stool." Madame Malkin began making making measurements, commented every now and then. "You've certainly grown quite a bit from third year."

Harry blushed. "I sure hope so. I'm already small enough."

"Well, you're a growing boy. I'm sure you'll get taller. Now, you said two robes for everyday use? Any idea what color you would like?"

"I'm not sure," Harry admitted. "I've never had any other robes aside from my school robes."

Madame Malkin blinked. "Do you mean to tell me you don't own any robes and only wish to purchase two?"

"Well, yes."

"Dear boy, two robes is certainly not enough!"

"It's not?"

"Of course not! You can't where the same two robes every week. What would people say? Not to mention they would begin to smell. No offense meant, dear."

"Of course not," Harry said. "But I plan on buying muggle clothes later, like shirts and pants."

"You certainly need them," Madame Malkin muttered quietly. A little louder, she said, how about four robes? That certainly may not be enough for a wardrobe but at least you can look a little different each week, especially since you mentioned buying more clothes elsewhere. Now what color would you like?"

"Well, at least one black, but I can't really think of any other colors that would look good on me. Perhaps you can choose."

Madame Malkin got an odd glint in her eye. "Wonderful!" Eyeing the boy critically, Madame Malkin quickly got several colors out in front of her. "You already said one plain, black one. I suppose that leaves us with three more. Now what color? Definitely a dark green. Forest or emerald to bring out those beautiful eyes."

Harry blushed.

"I think for one it can be all a forest green with gold trimmings. Would you care for a design or just regular lining?"

"You can choose different designs?"

"If you choose so. It is a bit extra but only by an extra 7 knuts."

"Ok," Harry said brightly. "For the gold on the first robe, can it be designed to look like branches or perhaps leaves?"

"I can do that," the woman replied, already getting out her needle. "Now just hold still."

In the end, Harry, along with his new school robe, got a blood red robe, also with gold lining, and a regular blue robe. None were too flashy but felt rather nice against his skin. Shedding his old clothes, Harry gladly put the black robe on, liking the silky texture.

"Thank you, Madame Malkin," Harry said gratefully as she tossed his old clothes in the trash.

"No problem, dear. Be sure to come back again as soon as you decide you would like some more robes."

"Will do," Harry said honestly and picked up his bags. "See you."

Settling down on a bench, Harry enlarged his trunk, took the silver key given to him out of his pocket, and opened the first lock, which happened to be yellow. He tossed all his bags into it, not really wanting to carry so many bags and shrank the trunk once more to be put into his pocket.

His trunk was very nice. Although it was rather plain looking, Harry liked it. He was used to items that were dirty, ragged and were falling apart. Even plain items made his day. He also liked the eight different locks that signified which compartment was to be open. The first, which was yellow, was the first compartment. The second was pale blue, third a poison green, fourth a light bronze, fifth a stale orange, sixth was red, seventh a royal purple and the last was black with small designs carved into the sides, probably to represent the wards.

'_Harrrrryyyy…'_

Harry looked around for the source of the voice, a little wary that he couldn't place the voice right away. Nobody seemed to be looking at him either.

'_Zack?' _Harry whispered hesitantly and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt something slither up his robe.

'_There you are,' Zack said, rubbing against Harry's neck but making sure to stay hidden. 'I have brought my friend.'_

"_That's nice, Zack. But are you ok? You didn't run into any trouble, did you?" _Harry walked into a dark corner so that no one saw him hissing to himself.

'_Another speaker,' _a voice said quietly. _'So it is true. And one so kind.'_

Harry, once again, nearly jumped out of his skin.

'_I have snuck up on you,' _an albino snake said, coming out no where. Literally, the snake just shimmered into place on Harry's shoulder. _'You must always be aware of your surroundings.'_

'_I do,' _Harry agreed. _'Are you Hue?' _he asked, looking into the female snake's ice blue eyes.

'_I am. I see that Zack here was right. It is good to see him, especially with such good news.'_

'_What news is that?'_

'_That you are a speaker,' _Zack said. _'We snakes are always excited and extremely honored to help a speaker.'_

'_Indeed we are,' _Hue said, flicking out a purple tongue with a red triangle on it. _'It has been over fifty years since I helped the last. Young Tom Riddle.' _Hue seemed to sigh. _'If only he had not let darkness take over. He should have learned from it, work with it, not let it control his anger and hatred.'_

'_You helped Tom?' _Harry asked. _'How old are you?'_

'_I was created during the reign of Grindelwald, long before you were born.'_

'_Wow, you're old.'_

Hue chuckled. _'Indeed I am. Now, I am told that you need help. My expertise lies in Knockturn Alley, having lived there for many, many years. Lies have been spread about that alley,' _Hue said sadly. _'While true now, most of the stores did not steal items controlled by evil, but by the dark.'_

'_Is there a difference?' _Harry asked.

Hue hissed in a disappointed tone. _'A world of difference, young one. Evil is just that. No regard for anyone but themselves. Darkness, like light, is all about choices. Can you not make bad choices with the supposed light? There is no good or evil, only those too weak to seek it.'_

'_That's what Voldemort told me.'_

'_That is because I told Tom exactly that, and it seems he took it to heart. I hope you do the same, but do not let what you learn take over.'_

'_I promise,' _Harry said firmly.

'_Good then. Now our first stop shall be a little shop called Dice and Skies.'_

'_Dice and Skies?' _Harry repeated. _'That is an odd name.'_

'_An odd name for an odd place,' _Hue said, directing Harry to leave Diagon Alley.

Harry made sure his hood was on and covered half of his face. _'Why is it called that?'_

'_I am glad you asked. An old woman believes that luck and ambition is what gets you places. She was sorted into Slytherin, obviously, and has many treasures in her small shop. Unfortunately, no one ever looks passed her shabby outside, but she still gets good business. People lose good items for passing over supposedly cheap or useless items._

'_Anyway, it is called Dice for luck and Skies for unlimited. Remember, young Speaker, potential is unlimited.'_

'_My name is Harry,' _Harry said automatically. _'By unlimited, do you mean I can do anything?' _

'_Anything is possible,' _Zack hissed soothingly, speaking for the first time in a while. _'Remember, you are only held down by yourself. Release your chains, and become unlimited.'_

'_I like the sound of that,' _Harry said, a dark smile forming at his lips as he passed some ugly looking men talking in hushed whispers.

'_I am glad,' _Hue said. _'Now enter this store.'_

Looking at a rather cramped looking store, Harry could make out Dice and Skies in faded yellow letters. Opening the door, Harry could only blink in surprise as the inside was three times bigger than outside.

An old woman with pure white hair glared at him suspiciously as he browsed along the many rows of various items.

'_Pay her no mind,' _Hue whispered. _'She is suspicious by nature, but won't deny you what you need. Now that I think about it, what do you desire?'_

'_Anything to help me gain power. Anything to bring me knowledge to make me strong and hide my secrets.'_

'_Very well. Do you know anything about Runes?'_

'_No, but I planned on learning them I have a beginners book to help me study for a test I have to take on the 22__nd__ so that I can get into the class.'_

'_Very well. Although you have no knowledge, it would be best you take the advance books I tell you about. Do not worry too much on failing. Runes are very easy to understand, and will protect you against many objects and persons.'_

'_I'll need a ritual knife,' Harry said._

'_Very good,' _Hue commented. _'You already know about ritual knives.'_

'_It's on my school list,' _Harry clarified, keeping his voice low as the old woman passed.

'_First you must grab books. Choose five books randomly, and I want you to close your eyes.'_

'_Why?' _Harry asked cautiously.

'_You must let your instinct and magic guide you. Now do it.'_

Closing his eyes, Harry let his fingers roam various titles. Feeling a little embarrassed, Harry grabbed a skinny book, only receiving a sharp nip to the neck.

Harry hissed angrily at Hue. _'What was that for?'_

'_You did not let your instinct and magic guide you,' _she snapped. _'Now try harder.'_

Annoyed, Harry closed his eyes again. This time, trying to reach out with his magic, Harry swore he could feel his nose pick up some type scent. Grabbing onto that sense, Harry reached out toward the left and pulled out a rather thick volume and opened his eyes.

'_Do not read it,' _Hue said. _'You may read your titles once you are home. Now do this four more times.'_

Harry nodded and did it four more times. Each time he felt either a medium sized or thick tome. Hue wouldn't let him look down at the books in his hands so he barely even knew their colors. It felt a little odd, buying something without knowing what it was.

'_You may now pick whatever items you wish, but you must reach out first,' _Hue told Harry.

'_You're not going to tell me what else I need?'_

'_Knowledge must be gained first. Once you have read you may practice. Your books are thick, and very good choices if I may say so myself.' _Harry really wished he could look at them. _'Now search. You may choose five items. I will count ritual knives as one item to be fair.'_

'_Alright.' _Looking around, Harry noticed the old woman had disappeared. In fact, he was the only person in the shop. _'Why am I alone?'_

'_Because everyone else has left,' _Zack said as if that explained everything.

Rolling his eyes at the snake, Harry slowly made his way around the store. Let's see. Five items was all he could chose? Remembering what Hue had him do; Harry closed his eyes and tried to feel with his magic. He heard Hue give a small hiss, pleased at what he was doing.

Feeling a slight pull to his left, Harry felt his hand rub against something jagged and sharp. He opened his eyes and saw a sharp tooth. He read the label. It had come from a five tailed kitsune.

'_What's a five tailed kitsune?' _Harry asked, playing with the tooth in his hand.

'_A magical fox with five tails. They are incredibly sly and only the best of hunters can capture a five tailed kitsune. Once a fox has gained six tails, it is impossible for any mortal to capture them. Nine, the largest amount of tails possible, can destroy any creature. Sadly, kitsunes only live to five tails now a days._

'_There are a few rare ones, but they only manage to gain seven tails. It is very sad, for they are almost extinct. Any part of a tailed kitsune shall bring power to a witch or wizard. It shall always be different for each person. You are lucky to have found a tooth. Now start searching again. We are running low on time.'_

'_I wasn't aware there was a time limit.'_

'_There isn't, but I don't want to be at this all day.'_

Harry grinned and began his search again. He grabbed several knives that had various designs on them, the blade no bigger than three inches long. They were held together in a leather binding. Harry rather liked the knives. They were very unique and had very different styles and designs.

There were five total. The first was dark blue on the hilt was black designs that looked like words on the blade. The second, a dark pink, had an eye carved into the hilt. The third was completely black, even the blade. The fourth looked like a regular knife, a black hilt and no designs on the blade, except the spider web on the hilt. The fifth was a solid gold blade with a silver hilt, advance runes on it in random places.

Liking his knives very much, Harry couldn't help but buy another knife, this one for decoration. He remembered Dudley had been interested in blades for about a month. He had demanded to be given a blade and threw a tantrum for a full week before given a samurai sword. He of course got over it within a month.

Harry, however, liked it. Now that he had money, and had always wanted a collection of his own, he bought the five inch knife. It was a light blue with silver painted all over it. The holder had a griffon and dragon on each side fighting in a never ending battle. The hilt had a leather and feathery wing that were almost intertwining each other. The blade seemed to glow an ice blue.

The fourth item was a bit more of a necessity than a like. It was a book on dark curses and jinxes that explained how to use and fight against them. The fifth, strangely enough, had floated to Harry on its own. It was, to the amusement of Harry, blood red dice with white skulls for the dotted numbers.

Seeing that the woman had come back to the register, staring at him with lifeless teal eyes, Harry put his possessions on the counter.

"Took you long enough," she said, baring yellow teeth. "Been here for a while, Potter."

Harry's eyes snapped to meet hers in shock. "How did you know who I was?" he hissed.

She frowned at him. "Heard you speaking in parseltongue, boy. No one else, other than the Dark Lord of course, can do that. 'Sides, I know who people are when they come into my store. Another thing, learn privacy charms. And I see that blasted snake showed you here."

Hue slithered out of Harry's robe. _'No need to be rude,' _Hue said with a smirk. _'I have missed our tea time.'_

"Stop hissing at me, blasted snake," the woman snapped. "Can't understand anything you say. So this boy is with you now?" She gave a hollow laugh. "Good luck, boy."

Harry frowned. "Look, miss…?"

"Samantha."

"Samantha, you won't tell anybody I was here, will you?"

"You have a lot of work, stupid snake," Samantha said, wrapping up Harry's packages. "Boy, in this part of the world, you don't ask, you demand. Don't forget never to thank anybody in these parts, or you'll instantly be in trouble. Kids searching for school supplies have met a few ugly fiends because of that. Got it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now I got something from you."

'_Don't take her words too seriously,' _Hue said. _'She's crazy.'_

"Better not be insulting me," Samantha muttered.

"She was saying it was nice of you to offer me advice," Harry lied.

"Don't lie to me, boy. Damn noodle of a beast probably said how crazy I am." Samantha gave a long, raspy laugh at that. "Now here you go."

She handed Harry a pure, black box. It was dull looking, and very faded, but still looked as dark as midnight. Opening it, Harry's eyes widened as an incredible smell took over him. Picking up the ball quickly and, unable to help himself, began to rub the palm sized black marble ball across his cheeks and over his nose, breathing it in deeply.

Just as soon as he did that, it was snatched away from him. Samantha was smiling eerily at him. "Knew it," she muttered.

"Knew what?" Harry demanded, extremely confused about what just happened.

"Take the damn thing, free of charge. You'll find out on your own."

"But…"

"Pay your 43 galleons and leave."

Sighing, Harry handed her the money and left the store, Hue once again in his clothes.

'_What she gave will help. But what it is, even I am not sure.'_

'_Well, she certainly was interesting.'_

'_Creepy, though,' _Zack added.

'_I didn't even get a chance to ask her what those dice were,' _Harry said.

'_That is another thing you must find out on your own,' _Hue told him. _'Now onto the next shop. This one is more for school children, much like yourself, but with very decent items. A bit pricy, but you seem to have the money.'_

'_What's it called?'_

'_It has no name.'_

'…_why?'_

'_I don't know. But you best take a left here, and stay away from those bums. They smell rotten.'_

Bemused, Harry turned around the corner and came face to face with, of all things, a red tent.

'_Go on,' _Hue urged. _'It's much larger inside.'_

'_I should hope so.' _Entering the rather small tent, Harry blinked as a large store with many items and customers appeared.

"What can I do you for?" a man with dark hair and a suspicious look asked.

"Just browsing for now," Harry told him.

The man frowned some more. "You're awfully young." A grin appeared on his face. "You wouldn't happen to be a Hogwarts student, would you?"

Not seeing the harm in it, Harry gave a yes.

"Wonderful! I miss the days when boys and girls your age appeared in my shop, wonder in their eyes. Now what classes do you have that I can help you with?"

'_This man is a perfect example of not falling to either side,' _Hue hissed. _'He is one of the few 'gray' wizards in the world. Listen to him carefully.'_

"Wait a sec." Harry dug through his pocket and pulled out his school list. "Here it is Mr…?"

"Smith."

"Right. I already got the books needed for school but haven't gotten the magical items for Elemental magic and Nature magic."

Mr. Smith read over the list. "Lets start with Nature magic. One of my favorite subjects in sixth year. Such a shame they don't teach the Dark Arts anymore."

"They used to teach the Dark Arts at Hogwarts?" Harry asked surprised.

"Theory and recognizing spells," Mr. Smith grunted, obviously displeased by the ban.

"That would be really helpful," Harry muttered. "Especially with the way things are."

"Right ye are. Now, Nature magic. C'mon, kid. You one Wild knife and one green quartz."

Following the man to one corner of the store, Harry stared at a row of knives that were, to put it simply, odd. Some seemed to be made out fangs while a few had feathers or fur.

"What are Wild Knives, exactly?"

"It is what it is. You'll be dealing with Nature, the harsh reality of the world within her elements. Mother Nature isn't so happy anymore. It be best to respect nature, and that's where these knives come into the scene. Whatever project you'll be working on will heighten your senses to what you need."

"Cool," Harry breathed. Staring at each knife with intensity, Harry closed his eyes and let his hand roam over the various knives.

Amused, Mr. Smith watched as the young boy in front of him actually let his magic guide him to his proper choice. He hadn't seen a person do that in years. Interested in which knife the boy would choose, Mr. Smith peered closely at the chosen weapon.

"Three and a half inch blade, lone wolf fur covering the handle," Mr. Smith commented. "And also bathed in Craven blood. My, my, my. A loner with anger problems. How interesting. Most loners are too shy to do anything."

"You could tell what I had without even inspecting it?" Harry asked.

"I know everything in this store. Now let's get your green quartz. What's after that?"

"Exactly four clear crystals and…" Harry looked at his list closely. "Half an inch bottled water, earth, wind and fire. "Is that even possible?"

"Course it's possible," Mr. Smith said with a scowl. "Where have you been, boy? It's called _magic._"

Harry scowled at the man. "Right then, I'll just take those items. Where do you keep the bottled elements?"

"Behind the counter," Mr. Smith said with a grunt, obviously becoming bored with Harry. "Anything else?"

Just as he was about to say no, Harry thought of something. "Do you have any books on Occlumency?"

"Occlumency," Mr. Smith repeated. "Now that's rare for a lad as young as you to be interested in such advance magic. Afraid I don't any books on the subject. I suggest The Arts of the Mind and Soul. It's right next to the bubbling cauldron. They got lovely sandwiches there."

"I'll be sure to check it out," Harry told the man. Ignoring Samantha's warning, he said, "Thank you," and walked out of the store, once more resembling a small tent.

'_So you wish to learn the mind arts,' _Hue commented thoughtfully. _'I did not think you would be the type to be interested in it.'_

'_I'm not,' _Harry told her quietly.

'_Then why do you wish to learn it?' _Zack inquired.

'_It's more for a necessity. I need to learn to close off my connection with Voldemort. Apparently,' _Harry drawled, _'he has nothing better to do than bug a soon to be sixteen year old. He has no life.'_

'_Ok,' _Zack said simply as Harry found the shop near the end of the alley. It was awfully short, especially compared to Diagon Alley.

'_Be quick,' _Hue warned. _'I fear that if you stay any longer, trouble shall come upon us. Choose only what you need.'_

Eyeing a few customers, Harry asked woman where the Occlumency books were. With a sneer and a scoff, she directed him to the back. Sadly, what he wanted wasn't much in supply. There was one beginner's book and one extremely advance that no beginner could hope to achieve.

Hoping that he would have better luck with proper instruction, Harry bought the two books, not caring if he never got the advance mind arts down. This store actually only sold books that were based on rituals by finding your inner core, hidden gifts or even animagus transformations. While that seemed nice, Harry quickly paid his five sickles for the two books and left.

'_Good. We have one more stop to make.'_

'_Just one?' _Harry questioned. _'But what abo…' _He trailed off dumbly, sniffing the air like wolf after its kill. Something, something just smelled so _good._

'_Where are you going?' _Hue asked. _'What is the matter with you?'_

'_It smells so good,' _Harry said dreamily, starting to wonder toward the smell like a drunk.

'_Enough of this foolishness,' _Hue said furiously, biting him hard on the shoulder. _'Stop walking and get into that dark corner. Now.'_

'_But the smell,' _Harry said pitifully.

'_Foolish child,' _Hue snapped, before somehow enlarging herself to the length of Nagini. If anybody in Diagon Alley had seen a person being wrestled into a secluded corner, they would have panicked. Knockturn Alley, however, ignored the strange occurrence and forgot about the event immediately.

'_What is wrong with you?' _Hue demanded, staring into Harry's eyes.

'_It smells so good,' _Harry said, trying to get out of Hue's grip. She tightened her grip around him and a pole.

'_What smells so good that you are unable to think clearly?' _Zack asked, worried about the Speaker.

'_Cursed?' _Hue mumbled to herself before a dark crowd caught her eye. She bit Harry again, this time hard enough to draw blood.

'_Ow!' _Harry hissed, seemingly back to his old self. _'What was that for? And why… the smell.'_

'_Get closer to that group and stay hidden,' _Hue commanded, her eyes glowing pure white as Harry, Zack and herself became invisible.

"…Lord wants it."

"Don't know why…"

"Don't mess up, you idiot."

"Keep silent, or the Master will have our heads."

A mad cackle came from one particular cloaked figure. "And such trouble you'll be in when I get to tell the Master you couldn't handle a little shopping excursion."

That baby voice. That cackle. That smell.

'_Bellatrix Lestrange,' _Harry whispered wanting both to rip her to shreds and knock her down and inhale her scent. He ground his teeth together as he watched the group move away.

'_I can't handle torturing her, but I want to kill her in the most painful way possible,' _Harry said, no longer smelling the scent. _'Is that a bit hypocritical?'_

'_Perhaps,' _Hue said, shrinking back to her regular size. _'I do have my work cut out for me. What was that darn thing Samantha gave you? Blasted old woman.'_

'…_so what now?' _Zack asked.

'_We go to the last store and then I leave you.'_

'_But why did I react like that?' _Harry questioned the snake, thankful he was moving out of Knockturn Alley. _'And why would I think Bellatrix Lestrange of all people smells good?'_

'_I am unsure,' _Hue said, worry in her tone. _'I believe the only way to know what it is, you must figure out the marble ball the old woman gave you.'_

'_But I react the same way,' _Harry protested. He frowned, realizing that he was whining. _'But I shall find out what is wrong with me. So what's the last store?'_

Hue hissed approvingly. _'Madam Balks Silk and Dress.'_

Harry stopped short in his walk and almost caused the person walking behind him to run into him. _'A robe shop?' _Harry hissed incredulously, glad he had his head bowed and his hood over his head.

'_Don't question me,' _Hue snapped. _'Believe me; you will thank me for this. Ask Madam Balk for her Fama facultas robes. She is expensive, but she is worth it. This is where Purebloods go for important robes that show off their power and standing.'_

'_And I'll need this?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Right… How do you know so much about the stores?'_

'_Living here for one hundred years gave me plenty of time to know my surroundings. Now get in. Zack and I shall stay outside so that she does not find us.'_

Harry let them out in a bush, making sure no one was paying any attention to him. He removed his hood and looked at the two snakes. _'Thank you,'_ he told them. _'You two have helped me more than anyone else.' _That was the sad truth.

'_Stop looking like you're talking to a bush and go in already.'_

Walking straight, Harry walked into the store, uncomfortable on the inside because he's not good with clothes but looking at ease on the outside.

"Need help with anything?" a strict looking woman, presumably Madame Balk, asked. She stared him up and down; noting his robe was new but he still held that street rat look with his messy hair and distrustful gaze.

"I would like to get a Fama facultas robe," Harry said boldly, staring at the woman with a hard gaze.

"They're awfully expensive, dearie."

"I can afford it," Harry said. "I have no worry about money."

"Very well then. On the stool and in front of the mirror. Now such an important robe is not just made at a moment's whim. It must show off the true you. It will create art that expresses your very soul."

"Sounds intimidating," Harry commented.

"It is not meant to be. Please remove your robe."

Blushing that he would show her his poor hand-me-down clothes; Harry was ready for her snide remarks.

"You obviously need help with taste in clothes," Madam Balk said with distaste.

Harry laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "I plan on burning these later."

But Madam Balk didn't hear him; she was too busy staring at his forehead. "Harry Potter," she gasped.

Harry nearly groaned. Why did he unconsciously have to run a hand through his hair?

"It's an honor to have you in my store," Madam Balkin said, voice having changed from before.

"I thank you, Madam Balkin. But I would prefer to be treated like any other customer. I don't need anything flashy or something that Lockhart would wear."

Madam Balkin hid a grin. "The man did come often," she commented. "But not to worry, you shall be treated like all customers, but I fear you may not get your wish with something 'flashy.' The robe I am about to make is different for each person. Whatever shows on the robe shall tell everyone your status in power. I believe, Mr. Potter, yours will be quite interesting."

Harry didn't say anything, nor did Madame Balkin try to converse with him. She did mumble different things to herself about which thread she needed. Snapping her wand at Harry, who looked quite startled, jumped a bit as a white robe suddenly covered him.

"_Mutarie,_" she said, getting a glow from the robe. Slowly, the robe got darker and darker. It began as a light gray to dark gray to abyss black. "Interesting color for you. Didn't mean to surprise you with wand." She sounded anything but sorry and left for a few seconds to come back with a large variety of thread.

Pins floated in the air, ready to start sewing. "Place your hand in front of me," Madame Balkin said. Harry did so and she put her wand over his hand, muttering, _"Mutatio."_

Thread started to glow softly, but Madame Balkin was already at worry, waving her wand in complicated movements. A large design was starting to form. What it was, Harry couldn't tell. Instead, he watched all the thread move about and feel the robe against his skin.

He now knew why her robes were so expensive. She was used real gold and silver in her thread and only the best material for her robes. And the fact that she was infusing the robe with his true nature and magic was incredible.

"Never seen something like this before," Madame Balkin muttered. "But very beautiful. Even with your messy hair, Mr. Potter, I'd say you looked like a very powerful and fine wizard."

Harry looked at himself in the mirror, amazed by how much a robe could make him seem different. The robe wasn't loose, but it certainly wasn't tight or stick to his skin. Gold thread outlined the bottom of his robes with silver twirling into it. His front was plain, but still amazing yet.

"Turn around," Madame Balkin said. "And take a look at, what I would say, your internal conflict. It is beautiful, but to an artists eye tragic."

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked, turning around before staring amazement at the picture on his back.

There were two beings, that looked suspiciously like dragons, on both sides of his back. The one on his right side was right side up and had gold and white fur. Its eyes seemed to glow with kindness with its green eyes, but were at the ready to attack the other dragon.

The left dragon was upside down, curling with the other dragon to make a circle. This one was the exact opposite. Somehow, Madame Balkin had been able to get black thread to show up on his black robe. Silver outline its scales and its tail was pointed. Its eyes, also green, looked ready to attack at a moment's whim. It practically screamed anger and malice. Both dragons had their mouths open and a yin and yang symbol was inside its mouth.

"Light verse dark," Harry muttered. "No… Internal conflict. Madame Balkin," Harry said, "this is simply amazing. They look alive!"

"Many years will teach you tricks like these in the clothing department," she replied. "But I must say, yours is the most interesting I've done so far, but one man did have a chimera. Ah well."

"How much will this be?" Harry asked, still examining his robe.

"Take it off so I can ring it up."

Taking it off quickly, Harry put his other black robe on and hurried to the cash register.

"That'll be 174 galleons, 4 sickles and 21 knuts."

He handed her his vault key and watched as she shined it with a light. It was very much like a muggle credit card. Purebloods didn't carry around thousands of galleons and with them buying so much; the key transfer was created to have the money transferred.

"Here you are," she said, handing him his key and wrapped package. "I thank you again, Madame Balkin. The robe is beautiful."

"Enough of the flattery, Mr. Potter," she said sternly though with a teasing tone. "Too much flattery goes to the head, you know."

Giving one last smile, Harry moved toward the exit but stopped short when he saw Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," he spat. He was obviously still angry with the fact that Harry got his father thrown into Azkaban.

"Malfoy," Harry returned coolly before looking at an older blond woman. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'll presume," Harry said, making to keep his voice respectful toward her. She had never done anything to. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

An elegant eyebrow rose in interest and amusement. "And as for you as well, Mr. Potter." She drifted over to him. "It seems that you have fine taste in clothing."

"About time," Draco muttered. "Always going around in rags."

"Unlike some people," Harry drawled lazily, "I don't like to show off in ridiculously expensive clothing at school."

"Those who have wealth have every right to flaunt," Malfoy said, standing tall and proud.

"Well, I'm not one of them. Now if you excuse me, I shall be leaving."

"What's the matter, Potter?" Malfoy asked quietly, eyeing Madame Balkin who had left for the back. "Usually you have more fight in you. Is it because your Dogfather died?"

Harry, who had already turned around, froze, his shoulders tense. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Draco," Narcissa, warned.

"Went down like the scum he is," Malfoy continued, hoping to get a rise out of his rival. He was surprised when no shouting occurred.

Harry turned around slowly. "You know quite a lot," Harry said in a dangerously thoughtful tone. "Which is odd, because other me and my friends, there were only Aurors and Death Eaters, and I know for a fact no Auror would give away confidential information like that."

"You'd be surprised," Malfoy commented. "With what is told by certain people."

"Draco, enough talking," Narcissa said sternly, her face demanding obedience. Malfoy obviously wasn't trained very well.

"My father will be out of Azkaban soon," he hissed. "And the Dark Lord shall kill you."

"You know," Harry said, his voice sounding innocent with malice underlying it. "With all this talk of death and Sirius, you sound slightly jealous. Is it because you aren't the one causing it? Or perhaps because death shall come to you quite soon."

"By who?" Malfoy said with small laugh. "All you Gryffindor's are too self righteous to even inflict a cut."

"I doubt that," Harry said, his tone becoming bored. "We are much braver than you think."

"If you think people like Longbottom is brave, you're even nuttier than what the papers say."

"The paper says a lot of things. And Neville is very brave."

"Please, his boggart turned into Professor Snape."

"To be fair, Malfoy," Harry said with a small smile, "I'm pretty sure anyone would piss their pants if they saw Snape walk out of their closet and stalk towards you."

There was a small snort.

Surprised, both boys turned to Mrs. Malfoy. She gave no indication she gave a small laugh or snort, but her eyes held amusement.

"You two are ridiculous. Draco, we have much shopping to do. Once again, it was a pleasure, Mr. Potter," she said, pushing the two boys apart.

Giving the two one last look, Harry said, "Same for you, ma'am."

With an angry glare at his mother and a sneer to Harry, Draco followed his mother to attend to their business. Angry at Malfoy's words, Harry exited the store, determined to get back to Private Drive quickly.

'_Hue? Zack?' _

The two snakes came to Harry at his call.

'_You are angry,' _Zack stated. _'What happened?'_

'_Words were exchanged. They weren't good either.'_

'_But you controlled yourself,' _Hue said._ 'And that is what is important. Remember that, Harry. And now, I bid you goodbye.'_

'_Will I ever see you again?' _Harry asked, sad that he couldn't do anything to repay the kind snake.

'_Perhaps.' _And that is all she said as she faded away.

'_She's not some type of ghost, is she?'_

'_Not that I know of,' _Zack commented. _'Where to now?'_

'_The bank to exchange galleons for British pounds.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Narcissa Malfoy had always been a strict, uptight Pureblood. She acted as she had been trained her whole life. And so she prided herself on being almost perfect. She thought she had taught Draco the same as she had been taught.

But his father's arrogance was passed down. It was, to put it simply, pissing her off. Ever since her husband went to jail, she had been trying to keep her son safe. She had heard rumors that the Dark Lord was starting to recruit younger people. Teenagers, for example.

And so she fought to keep her son safe, and that meant giving information to the Dark Lord himself. It was frightening, she would never deny it. How her sister could stand his presence and aura was beyond her. But then again, Bella had always been a little crazy.

But that was what she had to do. She braved through the Ministry, taking over Lucius had done previously. She was proud to admit that she was making better progress than her overconfident husband. While with progress, information had to be found, and she found plenty. Just put a few gold coins in a man's lap or have a few drinks would make anyone talk.

Tonight she had to give the Dark Lord new information. Unfortunately, there wasn't anything new. The Minister was still an idiot and no known defense was forming except for Dumbledore's little Order.

"So you have no new information," Voldemort commented, staring down at her from his throne.

"My Lord," Narcissa bowed. "While there has not been word of any attack or defense, I have managed to work around with the Wizengot and several important people in the offices to turn a blind eye or even give support."

"Have you now?" Voldemort's tone was thoughtful. "You've certainly done much more than your husband. I do wonder if it's worth it to rescue a useless servant."

Narcissa said nothing.

"You may leave," Voldemort said not giving her much mind.

"Master! Master! Master!" sang Bellatrix Lestrange, causing Narcissa to inwardly cringe. She would never do such a lowly thing in the presence of others.

"What is it, Bella?" Voldemort asked, clearly annoyed by her interruption. "It better be good news."

Bella nodded quickly. "I was just talking with my big mouthed baby nephew. He has quite the mouth." Bella paused to give her sister a glare. "He met with Potter today and was talking to him about the traitor."

Voldemort's head snapped to Narcissa's. "It seems you are not done giving your information. Why did you not tell me you saw Potter?"

"My Lord…

"_Crucio._" Sneering at the screaming woman, he let up the curse after five seconds. "You _always _tell me if you have information on Potter."

"Forgive me," Narcissa said, panting hard and only rising on her knees. "It had been a brief visit. My son and I walked Madame Balkin's store and that's where we met him. My son goaded him with insults, words that he always says to the boy. They have always been in rivalry."

"I don't care about their relationship," Voldemort snapped. Losing patience, he leveled his wand at the fallen woman. _"Leglimens."_

Voldemort watched the mind pictures with interest, not caring if he was causing pain to the wretched woman. Potter had… changed. It interested him to know that his enemy was not above threats. And if that dark look in his eye didn't prove he would keep to his word, Voldemort would become a muggle lover.

"Bella!" he snapped. "Take your sister away. I'll deal with the younger Malfoy soon."

"Yes, Master." Bella grabbed her sister and Apparated away, leaving the Dark Lord to his thoughts.

There was something wrong with the boy. Not necessarily an illness, but something that changed the body. Maturing and puberty was only a small possibility. The boy would be turning sixteen and should get his magical inheritance. Like every witch or wizard, when they turn sixteen, their magic that had been locked for so long is finally released, granting much more strength and power. But even with magical maturity the boy couldn't have changed that drastically.

"But he used the Cruciatus Curse twice," Voldemort said thoughtfully. Anger and bitter hatred filled him as he thought about the Department of Mysteries. The prophesy was smashed, and he didn't fool Dumbledore into killing the boy when he possessed him.

Voldemort's eyes widened. Could he have affected the boy in a way other than pain and depression? The connection was just as confusing to Voldemort as well. Harry was not alone in this dilemma.

"Never alone." A sick smiled played across Voldemort's face. If he had perhaps tainted Harry, he may be much easier to tame and fight for him. Now all he had to do was learn to control the connection and then, soon, Harry as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry stared at the most unique shop in the world. How he didn't notice it when first entered Diagon Alley was a mystery. It had neon colors everywhere, fireworks and loud bangs going off.

"They did it," Harry said with a grin, entering the shop.

It was packed. Fake candies and wands took up a whole counter while fire works were against the wall. Looking over the heads of various people, he spotted a red head.

"Hey, George!"

Hearing his name, he turned around and blinked in surprise as he saw Harry before a large grin erupted on his face. "Harry!" he called back, hopping around the customers and pretty much tackling Harry to the ground. "How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously.

"To be honest, I guessed."

George snorted. "Well, come on! Come have a look around. Take whatever you want for free."

"What? George, I can't do that!"

"Course you can, 'specially since you're our benefactor. Oi, Fred! Get over here," George called.

Turning, he grinned at the two. "Harry!" he cried out excitedly.

"Fred," Harry greeted just as cheerfully. "How have you guys been?"

"Sorry, mate. Can't hear you. Let's head to the back. Oi, Angela!" Fred screamed, causing quite a few customers to look at him. "I'm going to the back!"

"Alright!" she called back just as loud. "Hey, Harry!"

"Hey, Angela!"

"Enough with the screaming!" George groaned, dragging the two to the back. Once in a silent location, the two turned expectantly to Harry. "So what are you doing in Diagon Alley?"

Harry shrugged. "Needed to do some shopping and there are a few books I need to study from if I want to get into Ancient Runes and Arithmacy."

The two made a face at him. "Too much work in those classes," the two said.

"But forget that, how did you get past the Order members?" Fred asked. "Or are they snooping around?"

"I bribed Dung to take guard duty today."

"That explains it," George said. "Boy, will Dumbledore get annoyed that you snuck out of your home."

"I don't care," Harry scoffed. "That man has no right to keep me locked up in that house. That reminds me, I still need to go shopping in muggle London."

"Why?" the two asked, both tilting their head at the exact same time.

"I need new clothes and would like to pick up a few more items."

"Sounds like fun," George said.

"It sounds so fun that we should join!" Fred said.

"Uh, why?"

They huddled close to Harry as if they were about to tell him a big secret. "We don't know anything about how to buy muggle items," George whispered.

"And we had a few new idea's for jokes but have no idea how to get them," Fred said sadly, wiping away a nonexistent tear.

"Alright," Harry said, amused by the twins. "But don't you two have work?"

"He's right, you know," Fred said.

"And we already abandoned Angela once. Can't do that again."

"My ears are still ringing from her yells."

"Too right, dear brother."

"What about tomorrow?" Harry supplied. "Perhaps you two could be on 'guard duty' or whatever."

"I think he's got an idea," Fred said.

"Too right. We can do that, and even if we're not on guard duty we'll sneak in and Apparate you out."

"That reminds me," Harry said with a wry grin. "You wouldn't mind giving me a lift to the Dursley's, would you?"

Snorting, Fred grabbed Harry's should and Apparated him home. Almost falling and taking Fred with him, he gave a shaky smile. "I hate that feeling."

"Eh, you get over it after a while." Fred looked around the front room, which is exactly where they Apparated to. "So where's the relatives?" he asked cheerfully. "I was hoping to say hi to your cousin again."

Harry chuckled at Fred. "They're out. Beats me when they'll"—BANG—"get here," Harry finished, staring at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Fred asked, also staring at the ceiling. "I thought no one was home."

"No one's supposed to be," Harry growled. "Wands out."

"Right."

The two crept upstairs and could hear movements coming from Harry room. Feeling Zack against his skin, Harry couldn't help but groan.

"Fred," he whined. "I think I know what's behind my door."

Fred blinked. "You do?"

"You're gonna have to promise not to tell anybody. Not even George."

"What's so important that I can't tell anyone?"

"Just don't," Harry said. "Believe me, you'll be shocked."

Fred laughed. "Nothing surprises me! But if you don't want me to tell anyone I won't. Want to pinkie promise?"

Harry snorted and the two locked pinkies. "Right then."

Opening the door, Fred could only gap. There… there were just so many…

"Fred," Harry said with tired voice just as a snake slithered out his shirt. "Meet my snake army."


	5. Muggle Shopping

Fred's wide eyed look was more than enough to make Harry burst out laughing. "Never… never surprised," Harry muttered weakly, clutching his stomach as he laughed at the red haired prankster.

Realizing he was getting laughed at, Fred got over his shock and scowled at Harry. "Of course something like this would freak me out! There's what, at least fifty snakes in your room? Not to mention the one coming out of your shirt." Fred suddenly grinned. "But you certainly got me! What's the Order got to say about this?"

Harry's grin faded as he pat Zack softly. "They don't know," he said quietly. "They can't know."

Fred blinked at the younger boy. "Geeze, Harry. What did you get yourself into?" He gazed at the hissing snakes and backed up as they came over to him and Harry.

"They won't hurt you," Harry told him. "They're just my stalker snakes."

Fred's grin should have torn off his face. "Imagine what sort of pranks you could do with these guys! Er, may I?" Fred gestured at some of the larger snakes.

'_This is Fred,' _Harry told them. _'He is my friend and I expect you to treat him kindly, just as he will to you. You don't mind if he pet's you guys, do you?'_

'_No, Master,' _the snakes responded while some of the younger ones crawled up Fred's legs.

"What did you tell them?" Fred asked nervously.

"Just to treat you with respect," Harry said, sitting down on his bed while some of the larger pythons and boa's rested their head on his lap. "The little ones just want you to pet them."

Getting over his nervousness, Fred soon felt at ease with the large amount of snakes. Fred certainly gained a few points in Harry's book.

"So," Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows. "Your snake army?"

Harry grinned back. "My stalkers," he corrected playfully. "Apparently, snakes are incredibly loyal to Snake Speakers and when they found out about me, well, let's just say it's been hard to get rid of them."

"Why on earth would you want to?" Fred asked incredulously, tickling a green grass snake on the belly. "Do you have any idea on the amount of pranks that are coming to me?"

"A lot?" Harry guessed cheekily. "But I know what you mean. They help me sneak around Order members and guard the house."

"Scared the Dursley's yet?"

"Duh."

"Nice."

"So don't you need to be getting back to the shop?"

Fred groaned. "Don't remind me! Could you tell these guys to get off first?" Fred watched Harry hiss at the snakes in wonderment and giggled as they tickled his legs and stomach as they crawled off of him. "Wicked," he said, grinning at Harry's annoyed look.

"I take it that you don't exactly like them here?" he asked.

"They've taken over my room," Harry said dryly. "Not to mention they follow me everywhere, shower included."

Fred snickered at Harry's predicament. "Well, I'll leave you with these scaly beauties and see you tomorrow. Chow."

Harry scowled at the spot Fred disappeared from.

'_I like him,' _one snake stated.

'_He called us beautiful,' _another, this one female, said dreamily.

Harry listened to the snakes talk for a few moments before putting all his shopping supplies onto his bed.

'_What are you doing?' _Zack asked.

'_As amused as I am with Fred ditching me so quickly, I need to put my shopping supplies away. Not to mention I can now use magic,' _Harry said gleefully. He twirled his wand in his fingers, delighting in the fact red sparks popped out and the Ministry couldn't do a single thing.

Having been in Dudley's second bedroom for about five years, Harry hadn't just left it as it was. He had moved every single broken toy, not that there were any non-broken ones, and had stuffed them into the far left corner of his room. His bed, which had always been a bit crooked, was in the far right corner, right over the loose floor board. The last thing, a rickety dresser, was right next to his door.

Narrowing his eyes at the broken dresser, he brought up his wand and muttered a quick, "_Reparo._" He watched in satisfaction as the doors and cracks were fixed. Still frowning at the hideous murky gray color, Harry once again brought up his wand. "_Niveus._ There, that's better." The dresser, now a pure white, looked better than ever.

Opening the dresser, Harry frowned in distaste at Dudley's clothes and tosses them in front of his bed, not caring if a few snakes didn't get out of the way in time. Satisfied with the empty space, Harry enlarged his trunk from within his pocket and took out his other bags.

"Time to hang these robes up," Harry said to himself. "By tomorrow I should have plenty of normal clothes as well."

Since he had no other clothes, he stepped away from the dresser and grabbed two of Dudley's old toys and aligned them next to the wall purposefully on the far left side. "_Scrinium,_" Harry said boldly, watching brown light hit the first toy head on before it slowly transformed into a bookcase. Repeating the spell, Harry hit the second toy and had two decent sized bookshelves.

The snakes hissed in awe as they watched Harry clean up the room and fire several colors of light from his magical stick to change or enlarge certain things.

Levitating the broken toys out of his room and dumping them into Dudley's, Harry came back with a rather pleased smile as he finally took out all of his shopping items and put them onto the floor. Since he had already dealt with his robes, Harry grabbed the box with his robe from Madame Balk's shop. Just as he was about to lift the lid off, Zack came out of no where and bit him.

Hissing angrily at the snake, Harry demanded, _'What did you do that for? And you better not have poisoned me!'_

'_Sssss,' _Zack hissed at Harry, slithering on top of the box. _'Hue warned me to tell you that you must not open this. You must put this away and not open it until the time is right.'_

'_Time is right?' _Harry repeated, anger ebbing away. _'When is the time right?'_

'_She said you would know.'_

Well, that certainly didn't help. Assuring the adder he wouldn't open his new robe, he slid the box under his bed and under the floor board. Regarding the snakes curiously, Harry could only shake his head at their own curious expressions.

'_Didn't have to bit me,' _he muttered, ignoring Zack's hiss of amusement.

Looking at the five mysterious books he had picked up earlier, Harry decided that if he couldn't look at his robe, those would be the next few things he would look at next. Grabbing the first book eagerly, Harry paused as a shiver ran up his spine as soon as his hand touched the cover. Blinking at the strange reaction, Harry shrugged when nothing else happened.

"Light to Dark, Dark to Light by Hyena Ross," Harry read, putting the brown and slightly thick book off to the side. He picked up the next one, only to receive another shiver. He eyed the books warily, wondering if they were affecting him in some unseen way. Once again, when nothing happened, Harry read the title.

"Cruelty of the Soulby Anyth Spyre." Harry looked at the teal cover with gold lettering, noting the thickness and sickly yellow pages. It was obviously very old.

He picked up the next one, once again getting a shiver. Dropping the book quickly, Harry sprang up and stared down at the books, heart hammering. Those shivers… They were of anticipation and pleasure. Harry gulped at the feeling but steeled himself for this and sat back down, reaching for the book. He flinched at the shiver and could swear he was starting to smell something good.

"Spells of the Grim, Curses of the Sadist by Horahai Styne." Harry put the gray book on top of the others, noting that it was much smaller than the other two. Picking up the fourth one, Harry wasn't disappointed in feeling another shiver. He shook his head, nose twitching at an odd aroma making its way up his nose.

"What is wrong with me?" Harry muttered, eyeing the purple book in his hands from every angle. The title was Blood at its Purist by Helena Black. Harry felt his heart flutter. Black? Helena Black? Could she possibly be related to Sirius?

Harry wondered over the brief possibility and opened the book, a small gasp escaping him. It was a book on blood magic! What this book could do to help him, it nearly gave Harry the urge to give a shout in triumph. Of course he didn't, but he did have the urge to flip Voldemort off the next time he saw him, dream or otherwise.

Eyeing the last book cautiously, Harry could smell the dark magic coming off of it. His finger trailed right above the black cover, eyes roaming the emerald title. The Fallen. No author was written next to the title, making Harry wonder who could have written it. Putting his hand fully on the book, Harry's eyes widened as a sinfully pleasant aroma filled his nostrils.

Without a second thought, Harry had brought the book to his face and had taken a large breath, inhaling the sweet scent. He had no idea how long he had smelled the book, but by the time he had finally regained his senses and dropped the book, all the snakes were staring at him as if he had grown three pairs of horns and a tail.

"What just happened?" Harry croaked, finding his voice was cracking.

'_Master, are you alright?' _Mia came up to him and wrapped herself around him, cuddling him with her scales.

'_I'm alright,' _Harry assured her. _'But lately I have smelled something really good.'_

'_Perhaps you are just easily affected by magic,' _Zack suggested.

Harry looked at the snake questionably.

'_Some creatures, like werewolves, can smell some types of magic. Vampires can smell the magic within wizards, and even wizards can sense magic. Perhaps you can sense certain types of magic more easily than most humans, especially through scent.'_

Harry pondered Zack's words. That could be a possibility, but he had no way of proving it. That also didn't explain why he had been trying to pin Bellatrix Lestrange to the ground and sniff her. Harry nearly shuddered at the thought.

Eyeing his five books, Harry picked up The Fallen, felt the light shiver but didn't have the urge to bring the book up to his face, had tried to open it. Frowning, Harry tugged at the cover harder. To his frustration, it stayed closed.

Harry groaned. "Trust Hue to make me buy a book I can't even open," Harry muttered, eyeing the book with distaste. How was he supposed to read this?

Gathering the other books, and ignoring the small shiver, Harry placed them carefully in his newly made bookcase. Debating whether or not to read one of them or continue unpacking, Harry stuck with unpacking. Even if he wanted to read up on blood magic, unpacking would be far more beneficial.

Bringing his old trunk next to his bags and new trunk, Harry opened it up. Pulling out his school robes and a few other clothes, he easily put those into his dresser. Ink bottles and a few quills and parchment were put onto the small desk next to his bed. Frowning because he forgot to buy more quills and parchment, Harry mentally reminded himself to pick up some more when he went back to Diagon Alley.

It was always the most basic supplies that are forgotten.

Putting his rune knives also on his desk, Harry eyed the longer dagger he had gotten for his own pleasure. Grabbing one of his old Defense books in his old trunk, Harry flipped through the pages until he found the spell he needed.

"_Revelio ater." _Pale yellow smoke issued from the dagger and formed words, showing what type of magic and destruction the dagger could do. It would obviously have dark magic, hence being from Knockturn Alley.

The dagger, when able to cut someone, immediately infected the wounds. If it wasn't treated right away, a limb could be destroyed. It also had anti-theft and a non-breakable charm on it. Basically the fact that it could cause infection and pain was its main purpose.

Conjuring a small glass tank around it, Harry proudly put it on his second bookshelf where he would put items on it, rather than books. Gently pushing a few snakes out of his way, Harry sat down with his belongings and began to dump out all of his old school books. Slightly surprised at how much his old trunk could carry, especially since he had all his belongings in it, he pushed all the books away from him.

Seeing what else was in his trunk, Harry pulled out a few of his most prized possessions. His Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak. Harry let his hands roam the majestic broom for a few minutes, picking a few loose ends off distractedly. Sirius…

Harry placed the Firebolt off to the side while he held his father's Invisibility Cloak in his hands, his eyes hardening. He would mourn for his Godfather, but he would not let it consume him. He would find a way to let go, just as he had done with his parents when he was no more than three when he knew they would never come for him.

Placing his Firebolt in his new trunk, the third one to be exact so that it wouldn't break, and locked the poison green lock. His Invisibility Cloak would stay in his dresser for easy access.

His Wild Knife, green quartz, four crystals and half inch bottle of water, wind, fire and earth went on his second dresser, ready to be examined later and to be used for school. The bottled elements were a mystery to Harry, causing his curious nature to sprout forth once more as he examined them closely. He certainly couldn't wait for school to start.

Dumping out the rest of his contents in his old trunk, Harry trashed the broken quills and damaged parchment. He found a few knuts and galleons mixed within his trunk and pulled them out, putting them in his money pouch. Really, the only things he had left were the dice, kitsune fang, black marble and his books.

He placed the fang next to his encased dagger and conjured a tiny red pillow for it to lie peacefully on. He also found the old fang wallet Hagrid had given him for his birthday a few years back and put it on his dresser, wondering if he could find a way to open it without getting bitten as well.

Picking up the red dice from the shop in Knockturn Alley curiously, Harry shook them in his hands.

'_Are you sure it is wise to play with items you do not know about?' _Zack asked, stopping Harry.

He looked down at the snake. _'No, I suppose you are right. But they're just dice, what harm could they be?'_

'_Even the smallest of creatures can have a poison that can kill a grown man,' _Zack cautioned.

Harry sighed and stopped shaking them. _'Let's see what these dice are then.' _Taking out his wand, he made a jabbing motion at it and waited for smoke to rise from it and tell him what spells were placed on the dice. Waiting patiently for a full minute, Harry glanced back at Zack.

'_It seems like there isn't anything wrong with these dice. In fact, to me it seems as if they're just for decoration.' _Shaking the dice some more, Harry walked over to his desk and dropped them onto it, watching them spin for a brief moment before stopping. The first dice showed exactly one skull, its red eyes glaring up at him. The second red dice showed two skulls.

Poking the dice, Harry picked them up again when nothing happened and shook them up once more before dropping them onto the desk. Three skulls glared up at him. Raising an eyebrow, Harry did it again, only to receive three skulls. Curious, Harry tried it five more times before giving up. Each time he got three skulls.

"How odd," Harry mumbled, leaving the dice where they were. Picking up the black box with the marble in it, Harry held it away cautiously and put it on his desk. He eyed it apprehensively, unsure if he should open it or not. Glancing at the many snakes slithering in his room, Harry asked for their opinion.

'_It would be best to wait until you know more about the mysterious item,' _one commented.

'_That's a good idea,' _Harry agreed. _'I don't want to smell that marble all day like a cat with cat nip.'_

The snakes hissed in agreement at his choice.

Stretching, Harry covered up a yawn, determined to put his books away first before taking a nap. He eyed his books, pleased with the amount he had, even if most of them were his old school books.

"Now, should I do this by alphabetical order, or by class?" Harry pondered over it before deciding to do it by alphabetical order to make it easier on him. Grabbing his first book, and noting it was his first year Transfiguration book, he placed it away from the others where he would start a stack.

Noting a book wrapped in an old belt, Harry picked it up, unable to remember the reason why he would do such a thing to a book. He took the belt off and read the title. "Monster Book of Monsters." Harry turned it over and yelped as the book opened up on its own and bit him. "Ow!"

Dropping the book, Harry watched as it snarled at him and leaped at him, determined to take a good chunk out of his skin. Leaping out of the way, Harry grabbed his belt from the floor. "Now I remember why," Harry groaned.

All the snakes had scattered as the book flew past them, determined to rip Harry apart. Snarling, Harry jumped on the book, pinning its binding shut and wrestling with it. Amused, the snakes watched from their hiding spots as the Speaker rolled around with a book.

"Bloody thing," Harry growled before successfully wrapping the belt around the possessed book. "Bite me, will you?" Harry made sure it was extra tight, earning a small growl from the book. "Shut it," Harry snapped, "or I'll light you on fire."

All he got was a small whine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fred sighed as he was finally released from Angela's grip. She had really given him a hard time. It wasn't like he had been at Harry's for that long! Ok, so maybe he had ditched work to go out to lunch, shop and generally miss work after that was his fault, but Angela really didn't need to chew his head off.

George chuckled at him, earning a small glare. "You know," George said, "you could have avoided the whole mess if you had come back to work."

"And you wouldn't have done the same?" Fred asked suspiciously, raising his eyebrows.

"Course I would," George said with a grin. "But I wouldn't have gotten caught."

Fred rolled his eyes.

"So," George said interestedly as he sat on the purple couch with yellow polka dots in the back. "Did you manage to prank Harry's relatives while you were there? I've been meaning to say hi to that cousin of his again."

Fred snickered. "Same here, but they weren't there. Although I don't blame them…" Fred mumbled the last part.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What was that last part you said?"

"I didn't say anything other than they weren't there."

"Liar!"

Fred gapped at his twin and put a hand on his chest as if in pain. "George, do you think so little of me? I would never lie to my own flesh and blood."

"Liar!"

Fred rolled his eyes. "Ok, so I said something, but I can't tell you until tomorrow."

George mock pouted before jumping at Fred. "C'mon, you can tell me."

"Never!" Fred laughed, dodging out of the way as his brother picked up some random pranks from the ground. Grabbing his own prank weapons, Fred hurled a massive attack of pink bubbles at George.

Rolling out of the way, George took his bag of spit wads and aimed it at Fred, effectively hitting him in the face and causing him to grow an elephant nose. George was roaring with laughter by the time the nose was dragging on the floor.

"Oh, ha ha," Fred mocked. "But take this!" Throwing what looked like a tiny rubber frog, it burst all over George, turning him green and giving him webbed feet and hands.

Glaring, George opened his mouth, only to give a loud, "Riiiibit."

This time it was Fred who nearly crying with laughter as the two resumed their little prank war.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He was walking toward a dark alley. Not dark, per se, but rather dreary with unnoticeable beings. Harry stopped outside the alley, an unknown fear gripping him. Why did he fear this alley, and why was it so familiar? _

_Harry peered closer into the alley, making sure he didn't take a step forward as he felt his heart flutter. Anger and fear rose up in him and he jerked back, surprised at the emotions. What was this alley?_

_Shivering, Harry turned around, only to run into someone's… leg?_

_Harry looked up into the tall form of his uncle, staring back at the angry expression on his face. "Stupid, freak!" he hissed, slapping Harry on the face bringing out a cry of pain._

_Nursing his face, Harry gasped at how small his hands were. Tumbling back, Harry noticed how small his whole body was. He was a child!_

_Harry looked up at his uncle's enraged face, prepared to bolt as soon as he saw the beefy hand rise. Breath caught in his throat, Harry could only run away from his angry uncle, fearing punishment and because he had gotten so small. Once his feet landed in the alley, horror and pure hatred flowed through him, along with a honey sweet smell…_

Harry's eyes snapped open, seeing nothing but darkness for a brief moment before his eyes adjusted and he could see his ceiling. Feeling his body shiver from the short dream, Harry let out a deep breath as he snuggled into the mass of scales, for once feeling grateful so many snakes were with him to take care and comfort him.

'_Harry?' _Zack asked, rubbing against Harry's cheek. _'Is something wrong?' _

'_Just a dream,' _Harry told the snake, lying there for a few moments. _'It was… familiar.'_

Getting up and turning on his light, Harry was again greeted by the sight of so many snakes. His eyes roamed to his alarm clock, showing that it was 3:30 in the morning. Shedding his clothes and gathering his pajama's, Harry walked into the shower.

No way could he go back to sleep right away after such an odd dream. What was it about that alley that made him so scared and angry?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ding! Dong!

Harry looked out the window and grinned down at the sight of the twins. Both were nearly bouncing up and down in excitement. Chuckling at their antics, Harry was about to make his way down until he saw Remus heading over to them.

Right from the bush…

A guard member then. Harry sighed as he hopped down the stairs, opened the door and greeted an arguing Remus and Weasely twins.

"Is there a problem?" he drawled, raising an eyebrow at the three.

"Harry!" Fred and George greeted, pretty much jumping on top of him and giving him crushing hugs.

"We're here…

"…to take you shopping…"

"…but someone obviously…"

"…doesn't want you to go," the twins stated, both Harry and Remus not knowing who had started and ended.

"Brilliant," Harry grinned. "I just need to grab my stuff and put on my shoes. Wanna come in first?"

"Hang on, Harry," Remus started. "I don't think that's such a good idea. Not with Death Eater's walking around."

"Death Eater's walking around?" Harry asked in mock shock, looking both ways down his street. "Hmm, Fred, George? Do you see any Death Eater's walking around?"

The twins looked dramatically around. "Nope, nothing," Fred and George replied, leaning against each other easily.

Harry shrugged at Remus. "Well, what do you know? No Death Eater's about. Now, if you'll excuse us." Harry opened the door for Fred and George to enter.

"Harry," Remus said sternly, glaring at the youth. "I don't think you realize how serious this is. Dumbledore said—"

"Dumbledore said," Harry drawled, interrupting the werewolf. "Well, you know what? He's nothing more than a Headmaster to me, not to mention he's not here."

"Yea," George added. "It's not like we're doing anything dangerous."

"Just going shopping," Fred said, staring at Remus, slightly bemused at the big deal their ex-professor was making.

Remus sighed. "You three should know that Harry is Who-Know-Who's target. It's not safe."

Harry yawned. "_Voldemort,_" he stressed the word, "has been trying to kill me since I was a year old. I've been scared for a while, Professor, but you know what? I've decided that I'm going to at least live my life while I have it."

"While you… Harry," Remus sighed. "Nothing is going to happen to you," he said firmly.

Harry gave a thin smile. "Really? If nothing's going to happen, why am I not allowed to go shopping with two friends?"

"Because I will not have you captured!" Remus shouted, giving a choked sob. "I can't lose you, Harry."

Harry stared at Remus, a frown on his face. Irritation was pumping through his veins. He really didn't like a lot of people now a day's.

"Funny," Harry said stiffly. "But you haven't done a good job with keeping me. I can't seem to recall a certain letter from you that wanted to keep in contact and yet here you are, trying to keep from my friends. Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm going shopping."

"But…"

"Fred, George, get in."

The two quickly obeyed and entered the house, Harry following them in. He turned around, seeing Remus trying to follow.

"Excuse you," Harry said coldly, "but I don't believe you were invited." And with that he shut the door, ignoring the hurt look on Remus' face. He turned around and stared at the twins but all they did was whistle, clearly impressed.

"You just told off an Order member!" Fred said gleefully.

"Someone's got anger problems," George said with a grin. He looked around. "So what's the surprise?" he asked his brother.

"You told him?" Harry accused, staring at Fred.

"What? No! 'Course not. I just sorta accidentally slipped that there was something… special here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Right," he grumbled. "Well, come on." He locked the front door, just in case, and led them upstairs. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone," Harry said, staring straight at George.

"Why, what is it?" George asked, curious.

"Promise and then I'll show you," Harry responded, leaning against his door.

George stared at his twin who only nodded. "Alright, I promise not to tell. Pinkie promise?"

Harry snorted. "That's what I did with your brother."

"He copies everything from me," George mocked, linking pinkies with Harry.

Grinning, Harry opened his bedroom door and allowed George to walk through, eager to see his shocked face. What came next was a surprise. There was no gapping mouth, no unintelligible words, not even a girly scream.

George looked around curiously. "What am I supposed to looking for?"

Walking into his room cautiously, Harry looked around. There wasn't a single snake "Where are they?" Harry muttered.

"Who?" George asked.

"The snakes!" Fred blurted out, causing the two to stare at him.

"Snakes?" George asked curiously, looking around.

Harry sighed. "Now they leave…" He turned to the twins. "They were just here."

"Snakes?" George repeated. "Betraying Gryffindor?" he asked mockingly with a mischievous smile. "How many do you have and why?"

"Dozens," Harry answered, even going as far as to look under his bed. "At least sixty." George's jaw dropped. "They just showed up one day, claiming they wanted to be with a parseltongue."

There was silence for a moment.

"Well, at least they didn't ally themselves with You-Know-Who," George said at last.

"Got that right, but I don't think they would actually attack him," Harry said, still looking around.

"Why?" Fred asked, jumping on Harry's bed and laying on it.

"Because he's a parseltongue as well. They're willing to help me and never actually help him in any way, but they won't cause him physical harm."

"What a shame," Fred said. "That would be ironic." 

"So that's what Harry and you were hiding?" George asked, staring at Fred and pouting. "I still don't see why you have to keep it a secret though. Imagine having your own little snake army!"

Harry laughed. "That's basically what they are, but can you imagine what the others would do? The Order would probably exterminate them and Ron and Hermione might throw a fit about them being snakes and all. Well, maybe more so Ron than Hermione. And Ginny probably hates them ever since her first year."

"Well, you might be right about most of those things, and Ron certainly has a temper, but he and Hermione are your friends," George said. "And little Gin Gin has never been one to hold prejudices. Who knows?"

"As nice as this is," Fred said, "but weren't we going to go shopping!?" he asked in a high pitched voice to imitate some shopping obsessed girl.

Harry grinned at the two. "Right then." Grabbing his money pouch off his desk, Harry's eyes narrowed at the black case that contained the black marble.

It was _open._

He had been wondering why his room smelled a little good this morning. Closing it softly, Harry stared at it for a few more seconds, a bit unnerved by its presence before leaving with the twins.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What's that?"

"Can we go here?"

"Look at those hot girls over there!"

"Where!?"

"Next to… Radio Shack?"

"Let'[s go there!" 

"No, let's go there!" 

"But I don't wanna!"

"Too bad!"

Harry groaned, hands over his face as he wondered for the hundredth time why he decided to go with the twins. Their father was, apparently, not the only one interested in the muggle world. Everywhere they went; the twins would make loud comments and try to walk into some unneeded stores before being dragged out by Harry.

Seeing the twins try to walk into another store, he could only groan as he pulled them away. "That was a hookah bar, you idiots," Harry told them.

"What's that?" the two asked.

"A place to smoke from a giant pot thing and blow a lot of smoke."

"…can we go?" George asked.

"You have to be eighteen or older."

Fred groaned. "That sucks."

"Not really," Harry muttered, finally pulling the two into a clothing store.

"Hot blond at twelve o'clock," Fred said with a grin, wiggling his eyebrows at George and Harry as an attendant came to greet them.

Harry shook his head at the two red heads and moved toward the men's isle. After a few moments, Harry was completely confused. He had no idea what size he was nor what some of the letters on the tags meant.

"May I help you?" the blond girl who had greeted them asked.

Harry gestured to the stack of jeans, a little red faced. "I, uh, don't really know my size," he muttered.

The girl smiled. "No need to worry. Hang on a sec, I got a tape measure for when someone doesn't know their pants or bra sizes. Hopefully you won't need a bra," the girl joked, causing Harry to laugh.

"No thanks…?"

"Cristina," the girl supplied. She pulled out a roll up tape measure and put it around his hips.

Fred and George wandered back to Harry, watching the girl find Harry's size. The two whispered to each other, pausing to give Cristina a few winks. Harry watched, amused, as she just rolled her eyes.

"Let's see," she said. "You're a size 7 in women's."

Fred and George laughed.

"Which means you're a size 20 in men's," Cristina continued.

Harry blinked.

"Why is there such a distance in numbers?"

Cristina rolled her eyes. "Such a guy," she teased. "I suppose the numbers are just to arrange them and so some women don't go crazy because they're a size 20."

"Imagine if…" George started.

"…a girl," Fred continued.

"…tried on a size 20," George finished, grinning.

"She'd be as fat as our Harry, here," Fred teased, poking Harry's skinny side.

Cristina looked at the two, clearly amused. "Do you two practice that?"

"Practice what?" the two asked at the same time, each grinning the same mischievous grin.

"That," Cristina replied dryly, her lips twitching. "Now," she said, turning to Harry, "you need some new pants. How many and what color?"

Harry thought about it. "Just three," he said. "Two can be normal blue jeans and I suppose the third can be black or something." 

"That it?"

Harry shook his head. "I'll get a few shirts as well. Just a few plain ones, I don't need anything fancy."

"Alright then," Cristina answered. "Why don't you pick out a few things and I'll lead you to the back where you can try them on."

"Thanks a lot," Harry said, grinning at the girl.

"No problem, it's what I'm here for."

Harry turned to the racket, looking over the various jeans and looked over each one critically. They all looked the same.

"We should have brought Angela," George said, staring at the jeans as he leaned against Fred. "She's a genius as shopping."

"That's because she's a girl," Fred pointed out.

"Oh yea."

"She took you two shopping before?" Harry asked, just deciding to grab two random blue jeans and one gray one.

"She's a shopping maniac," Fred said.

"Knows all best places to shop, even been to Barbatus," George added.

"To what?" Harry asked, holding a few shirts.

"Barbatus," George repeated slowly and quietly. "It's this really huge tree that's several hundred feet high and thick. It holds hundreds of small shops inside of it, running through the branches and trunk and just about everywhere. Some even on some of the stronger leaves where they can hang. A lot of earth elementals and people just into nature go there often."

"Really?" Harry asked, completely interested. He suddenly blushed, a little embarrassed. "I thought only Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were the only wizard shopping area's."

Fred and George laughed. "That's a good one," Fred chuckled, shoulder's shaking. "I keep forgetting you were muggle raised."

"Sorta hard to forget," Harry replied, staring at the two.

"Yea whatever," George said. "Go try those on and we'll tell you some other cool area's to go to."

The twins pushed Harry toward the changing rooms, where Cristina opened one for him, and proceeded to change out of his over large clothes. Tossing them aside with a look of disgust, Harry put on his jeans, one at a time, and looked at himself in the mirror.

It felt a little odd to be wearing jeans that actually fit perfectly. He was so used to using a belt and tying it tightly just so the pants wouldn't fall. The shirts he had, which were always extremely baggy, often made moving a bit harder than should be necessary. But with these new ones, it was much easier to flex his arms. Harry couldn't help but grin in satisfaction.

"Come on, Harry!" Fred shouted from behind the door.

"Do a fashion show for us!" George called.

"Not on your life!" Harry called back. "Besides, I already changed back and am coming out."

A chorus of "Awws," met Harry as he shut the door behind him.

"Is that all?" George asked, indicating to the three jeans and three shirts. "I thought you wanted a new wardrobe."

"I do, but there's no need to draw attention by buying so many clothes in one spot," Harry told them, putting his black, blue and white shirt over the jeans so Cristina could ring them up.

"Never thought about that."

"You never think, remember?" George teased at his twin.

Cristina rang his purchases up and told him the price. "That'll be 45 pounds and 3 pence," Cristina said cheerfully. "Did you find what you wanted?"

Harry handed over the money, making sure to give exact change. "Sure did," he said, flashing her a smile.

"That's good. You're welcome to change into something right now," she offered. "Now that all the tags are off, they're all yours."

"Fashion show! Fashion show!" the twins chorused.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two. "And what about you guys? Prepared to do a fashion show for me when you've decided to buy something?" 

"In time, we just don't want you to be jealous by our amazing good looks," Fred said, wiggling his eyebrows at Cristina.

Unimpressed, Cristina unlocked the changing rooms once more to let Harry back in. Thanking her, Harry quickly changed into his blue jeans and black shirt, making sure to toss his old clothes into the shopping bag.

Cristina nodded in satisfaction. "Much better," she told him.

Harry felt his fingers twitch. "Thanks," he mumbled, shifting a little but feeling rather pleased.

"Make sure you lot come back," Cristina told them as they exited.

"Thanks!" the three called, waving over their shoulders.

Once out of the store, George looked around at the various shops. "Which one now?" he asked.

"To that one!" Fred said excitedly. "The one with those bright pictures." 

"That is a tattoo shop," Harry said, snorting at the two. "You need to be either eighteen or have a parent's permission to get one."

"That's a muggle tattoo shop?" Fred asked, looking at all the pictures. "I keep forgetting their pictures don't move."

"Do you want one?" Harry asked, a little surprised.

The twins shrugged. "Haven't decided yet, especially since we know mum will probably disown us. You?"

Harry shrugged. "Not something I've ever thought about. Besides, I know the Dursley's would have flipped if they had seen one on me."

"Would have?" George asked with a frown.

"Well, would…" Harry quickly amended, forgetting no one new the Dursley's were gone.

"As interesting as this is, I'm afraid we have a stalker," Fred said, indicating behind Harry.

Harry and George looked behind them and saw Remus. He was just standing there, looking torn between joining them or jumping away and into the shadows. Harry scowled at the man, making the hurt look even more pronounced.

"Whatever," Harry said. "Ignore him. Is there anywhere specific you two wanted or shall we just window shop until something catches or eye?"

A little unsure of what was going on between Remus and Harry, the two decided on window shopping. "Window shopping it is," George said.

"But Remus really looks like he wants to stop us," Fred said.

"If he comes, you two punch him while I kick him once he's down," Harry said.

"What!" 

"…I was joking."

Surprised, the twins laughed, thinking Harry had been serious.

Once the twins stopped laughing, the three continued walking, stopping now and then at certain windows. Since Surrey wasn't that large and there were no large malls anywhere, the shops were a bit limited. Harry did go into a shoe store and purchase three pairs of shoes while the twins did buy a pair themselves since theirs were looking rather worn.

"So what has Ron and Ginny been up to?" Harry asked, swaying a bit as he felt out his new white tennis shoes.

"Same old, same old," George said. "We haven't been home that much." 

"Living on your own and with good income really has its perks," Fred said with a grin. "But from what we saw last time we visited, they're bored out of their minds. Ron's complaining about no one to hang out with him while Ginny's annoyed she can't get any information out of anyone about the Order."

"So what do they do all day?" Harry asked.

"Ron sulks," George said. "But Ginny's working on her homework."

"The horror!" Fred added.

"As well as getting ready for her O.W.L.s," George said, ignoring Fred. "We don't really know much else about anything since we're not given any information from the Order or our parents."

"It's rather depressing," Fred chimed in. "We only know what's in the newspaper, which isn't much, mind you."

"Any word on Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you just owl her?" Fred asked.

"I haven't had time to owl her that much," Harry said a little guiltily. "I've been busy at the Dursley's and having a job. I heard she was at the Burrow."

"You have a job?" Fred asked.

"If you wanted a job you could have asked us!" George said. "We'd always welcome you at our joke store." 

"Thanks," Harry said sincerely. "I got a job a bit suddenly, but I really enjoy it. I'll take you there around lunch if you want."

"Sure, you can serve us as soon as we get there," George said, grinning.

"Hardly," Harry grinned back. "I'll be off work."

"Details, details," George said. "But Hermione's fine. Just about as bored as the others, but she's already studying away."

Fred, who had been ignoring them, suddenly pointed at one shop. "What about that one?" he asked.

Harry peered at it. "It's a video game store." 

"Video games?"

Harry sighed. "Do you two know anything about television?"

"It's that box with moving pictures, right?" George asked.

"Right. Well, a video game can be hook up to a T.V. and then played with a controller and system. There are different types of games, some even for the computer, but I'm not even going to get into that."

"Do you play them often?" George asked, walking into the store, right behind Fred.

Harry shrugged. "Used to sneak onto my cousins playstation back when I was a kid but not really."

Separating, each looked at a different section. Harry only browsed half heartedly, not interested in the games. The twins were another story. They were pretty much bouncing up the walls. Fred was walking along the isles while George asked one of the workers information about the different systems and how games were used.

Apparently the two were quite interested, because Harry ended up watching, with a large amount of amusement, as the two purchased a playstation and a few video games. The two were a bit surprised by the priced once everything was purchased, but if they had gotten enough money to buy dragon skinned suites without batting an eye, these new devices were nothing.

"You two do realize you'll need a television, right?" Harry asked as he strolled out of the store, hands in his pockets.

"And that's where you come in, Harry!" George said cheerfully, slinging an arm over Harry.

"Uh huh." Harry snorted at the two before his eyes roamed back to Remus. The man was still following them.

George had followed Harry's gaze and asked, "What do you have against Remus?"

Harry shrugged. "Not just him, but the Order as well."

"But more so Remus."

Harry sighed. "I guess I'm just angry that after so many years of nothing, Remus suddenly wants to take on the roll of caretaker or something. He never did anything before, and ever since… Sirius died…" Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ever since Sirius died, Remus seems to think I'm just going to suddenly let him into my personal life and let him run things. Same with the Order, they think they can just keep me locked away without giving me any information. In case they've forgotten, Voldemort's after me."

The twins flinched at the name but Harry ignored it.

"It's just… irritating," Harry ground out. "I'm just really angry lately with all the adults in my life."

The twins were silent for a moment.

"Harry," Fred said. "I suppose with your life, you kind of deserve to be angry at a lot of people."

"And they're not the only people worried about you. We are too." George stared at the younger boy intently. "You're like our brother and we'll do anything for you."

Harry beamed at the two.

"And we won't question what you do, but if you ever need anything, just owl us."

"I will," Harry promised. "Now, how about I show you guys which T.V to buy? Years of living with the Dursley's have taught me which technology is the best to get. To Radio Shack it is."

"Radio what?"

"That store," Harry said, pointing to a store across the street. Bypassing a few cars and people, the three entered the store. A bit amused, Harry watched Remus follow them awkwardly. He obviously didn't know whether or not to join them.

"Adults are idiots," Harry muttered, dragging the twins over to the television sets before they broke something.

"Let's get the big one!" George all but yelled, pointing to an extremely large one.

Harry bopped him on the head. "Do think realistically," he said. "You live in a small flat with limited space. You mostly work in the shop and there's no need to waste money. A medium sized one, like that 23 pound one, is good enough. You can carry it out and shrink it in an alley without anyone suspecting."

"Knew there was a reason we went shopping with you," Fred said, poking the device in front of him as if it would jump out and bite him.

"What's that?" George asked, pointing to a remote.

"This is a clicker, or T.V. remote," Harry answered. "Whichever you want to call it. You use it to turn the station. There are different channels, each with a different show at different times."

Looking at the blank stares he was receiving, Harry grabbed a manual and T.V. guide for the next month. "Take these and read them, they'll help you understand."

"I thought we were done with homework," Fred joked, taking the offered items.

"You thought wrong," Harry joked back.

Helping the twins purchase the T.V. was easy enough. All they had to do was ask one of the employee's and, once everything was paid for, the three walked out of the store, holding a decent sized but light television, and casually walked into an alley and out of sight.

"Let's shrink this baby and get back to shopping," George said, taking out is wand.

"Fred, George, Harry!" a voice hissed, causing the three to jump. Remus walked up to them, finally deciding to join them. "What do you three think you're doing? What if a muggle had seen you?" he demanded.

"We went into an alley just for that reason," Fred pointed out.

"Don't give me any of that," Remus said firmly. "You all know just as well as I that anybody could have walked back here and seen you."

Harry peered behind Remus. No one was there. "Look's like no one's around. George, go ahead and shrink it."

"Harry!"

"_Reducio." _

"George!"

"Remus!" Harry snapped.

"Harry!"

"Seems like he tends to repeat himself," Fred muttered to the others.

"Fred!"

"What?"

"You know what." Remus closed his eyes in exasperation. "Do you three ever think? Performing magic near muggles, are you three out of your minds? Not to mention Death Eaters could be watching."

"I seem to recall going over this," Harry mused, folding his arms and glaring at Remus. "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be going."

Harry tried to walk around Remus but the old werewolf grabbed his arm. "No, Harry," he said tiredly. "I can't let you leave alone."

"Fred and George are here," Harry said, wrenching his arm from Remus. "Do you really want to lock me up?" Harry stared deep into Remus' eyes. "Lock me up like Sirius?"

Remus flinched. "Harry, you know I only want you to be safe."

"By locking me up?"

"No! By keeping you somewhere safe!"

"By locking me up," Harry repeated dully.

There was a tense silence.

"I'll come with you," Remus said suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"You're obvious going to finish shopping, no matter what I say. I'm coming with you."

"For the love of God," Harry muttered. "Do whatever you want, but don't you dare mention something to the Order about making sure I stay locked up." 

"Harry, I would never—"

"Anywhere else you two wanted to go?" Harry said cheerfully, cutting off Remus and asking the twins.

The two shrugged.

"You said something about needing new glasses, right?" George asked carefully.

"I did," Harry said slowly. "But anywhere you two want to go?"

Taking the lead, Fred said in a sure voice, "We'll just window shop and go in any store we see that interests. There aren't that many stores anyway. Next time we should go to a larger shopping area."

Remus looked like he wanted to protest but thankfully kept his mouth shut.

Harry started walking out the alley, the others following. "Oh yea. You two need to finish telling me about that tree place."

"Barbatus?" George said. "Oh yea, forgot. Well, there are actually three other really cool places that go along with it. Did you get your sixth year school packet?"

"Yea."

"Did you notice the elemental classes?"

"Signed up for them," Harry informed.

"Nice. Well anyway, there are four elemental shopping places. One was Barbatus, which is Old Tree, while the other three are Avius Acies, which is the Desert of Fire, Actus Aer, Island of Air, and Adedo Acraeus is Water Temple. They all have their Latin names but it's easier to remember the English name."

"How can you get to them?" Harry asked.

"Go to Port's Agency in Diagon Alley and they'll give you a portkey to wherever you want."

"Cool," Harry breathed. "Have you two ever gone?"

"We haven't," George said. "But Bill and Charley went to the Desert of Fire. That's where they learned about dragons and treasure and decided on what they wanted to be."

"We hope to visit Island of Air," Fred added. "Imagine, being on a flying island up in the air! That would be so much fun."

"What if someone fell off?" Harry asked, thinking about a flying island as well.

"They have wards for stuff like that," George said with a shrug. "It's how they make sure the temperature doesn't get too cold or the wind to fierce."

"Neat." Harry grinned at the two. "Maybe we can go this summer."

"Harry," Remus said quietly.

"Remus," Harry said with indifference, daring the man to say anything. However, they had arrived at the optometrist's office and whatever was going to be said was never spoken.

"Can we watch?" George asked eagerly.

Harry shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not."

The wait wasn't that long since there was only one person in front of Harry. Remus stayed in the waiting room while Harry and the twins went into the back.

"Will you be paying up at the front or will you be using insurance?" a man, Dr. Richardson, asked as he sat Harry down on tall chair.

"I'll be paying," Harry told the man.

"Very well. Now, how long has it been since your last check up?"

Harry shifted a little but said, "When I was in first grade."

The man's eyes widened. "That long? Did you or your family know the danger of that?"

"Danger?" Harry repeated, feeling worried.

Dr. Richardson sighed. "Since you haven't had another check up, it's possible your eye sight has gotten worse instead of either staying the same or even getting better. Now that you're older, it's quite impossible for your eyes to get better. Please take off your glasses."

Harry took them off, his world now completely blurry, and handed them over.

"Hold on a moment." Harry felt something being pushed against his face. He assumed it was the metal mask.

One of the twins snorted. "Looking nice there, Harry."

The Dr. ignored the twin and changed the vision mask. "This should be your prescription," he told Harry. "I'm going to make it blurry. Tell me when you can see the letters in front of you clearly."

Harry's vision remained blurry for a few moments before the eye doctor finally landed on one. "I can see the letters."

"Good. Now, can you see better with this" – the doctor went up a level – "or this?"

"The second one," Harry said immediately.

"Please read the letters." Harry quickly said them all, even the bottom. "Well done. I'm sorry to say you've had the wrong prescription, though I can't say for how long. Perhaps a few years."

Harry felt his blood boil.

The eye doctor took off the vision mask and handed Harry back his glasses. "We will be able to order new glasses and they'll arrive in two days. I know kids these days don't like contacts that much, so would like to order contacts as well?"

"Contacts? Sure, I don't see why not."

Dr. Richardson grinned. "Good, now why don't you follow me and we'll pick out some new glasses. Getting up, Harry followed the man into a new room that held various glasses.

"Try these on," George said excitedly, showing Harry a pair of pink glasses that were obviously too small for him.

"Hell no," Harry said, pushing the incoming glasses away.

"Then these," Fred said, shoving green glasses with flowers on the side into Harry's face.

"Screw you guys," Harry grinned at the two. "I'll try some normal glasses, thank you very much."

Harry proceeded to try on a few glasses, staring at a mirror for a few seconds after each try. He had tried on about ten before he found the one he liked. Small, black rimmed glasses, that were smaller than his old ones, fit his face perfectly.

"I see you've found you're match." Dr. Richardson wrote something down. "Would you like to throw your old ones out or recycle them so they can be reused someday?"

"Recycled," Harry said. "They might not be that great looking, but they've been with me for a long time and might help someone else." 

Dr. Richardson smiled at Harry and took the glasses carefully "I'll make sure they're repaired and useable someday. You can pay up front and you will receive a receipt. Be sure to come back in two days."

"Will do," Harry said, paying up at the front and pocketing his receipt carefully.

"How about some lunch?" George offered, his stomach growling loudly as soon as he finished.

It seemed to be contagious because the others all blushed as their stomach's growled.

"I know just the place," Harry offered. "They give me discounts."

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It's called Dylan's Joint," Harry said, grinning as he led the way. "The owner, ironically enough, is Dylan. She's really nice and has helped me out with a few things."

"Get into trouble?" George asked, raising his red eyebrows at Harry.

"Me?" Harry asked innocently. "Trouble? Never. It was last week. I was walking in the rain and she caught me and practically dragged me in. She's the one who gave me a job."

Remus started at that but the others didn't notice.

"So you'll really be serving us then!" George laughed.

"Set us to our tables and all that," Fred joined.

"Hardly," Harry said, smirking at the two. "I'm ze cook," he said with a poor French accent. "So be nice or I poison your food."

The two pouted at him.

A good ten minutes later they arrived at Dylan's Joint, Harry immediately running into Stacy as she came to check on the next set of customers.

"Harry? I didn't think you worked today. Here to take over for me?" Stacy gave him a teasing smile.

"Ha, you wish. Besides, I'm the cook. If anyone needs a break, it's Ted from Brandon."

"Got that right," Stacy muttered. "So how many, and who are these two cuties?" She eyes Fred and George, who immediately shoved Harry out of the way.

"Fred…"

"…and George…"

"…at your service."

Stacy snorted at the two. "Cute, like I've never seen twins do that before," she said sarcastically, causing the two red heads to pout. "Come on then, to your table. Har, is that old guy with you too?"

Remus sputtered as Stacy pointed at him. "Old?" he squeaked.

Harry laughed. "Yep, it'll be the four of us. Is Dylan working at the bar right now?"

"Where else?" Stacy led the four over to a window seat, somewhat near the almost empty bar.

Dylan could be seen handing a man a small drink that was most likely vodka. Catching her eye, Harry waved, receiving a wave in return and a wink.

"Here are ya menu's," Stacy said, handing them their menu's. "I'll be sure to tell Ted to mess up your food," she said, raising her eyebrows at Harry. 

"Ted likes me," Harry said calmly, looking at the menu. "He wouldn't do that."

"Maybe, but Brandon would."

Harry winced. "Good point."

Stacy walked away, laughing at his face as he mock glared.

"Odd girl," Remus commented next to Harry.

"Got that right," Harry agreed, closing the menu since he already knew what he wanted.

"You sure know a lot of nice people here," Fred said, eyeing Stacy and Dylan.

Harry nodded. "They're very nice, and they don't treat me like a little kid. Though, I suppose it's because they haven't really grown up much either."

"Heard that," Stacy grumbled at him, hading them all water. "Now, what can I get for drinks?"

"Cherry coke," Harry answered immediately.

"I see Dylan's converted you already," Stacy said, jotting the order down. "Rest of you?"

"Water is fine," Remus said lightly.

"Ok. You two?"

Fred and George, who were staring at the soft drinks in confusion, decided to just randomly choose.

"Sprite," George muttered.

"Pepsi for me," Fred said.

"Right, I'll get that in the next few minutes and give you lot plenty of time to think of what you want."

They nodded and returned to their menus.

"At least we know what this food is," George whispered.

"Except for this pizza, tacos, nachos and a lot of other stuff," Fred whispered back.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Purebloods," he mumbled. "Just choose what you know and like. Sometime later in the future we can all go out and try food we've never had before."

"Will you cook for us?" George asked sweetly, batting his eyes.

"Just for you George, just for you," Harry gushed, leaning forward as the two erupted into giggles.

"Quite trying to kiss each other and tell me your orders," Stacy said, coming up to them with a grin. "I have to wipe those tables, you know."

Harry snorted. "I'll have a pizza and onion rings."

Remus ordered a steak while Fred ordered salmon while George got a hamburger.

Stacy jotted it all down and smiled at the group. "Food will be here in a moment. Oh, and Harry, Dylan needs to see you. She totally messed up the schedule and didn't even get any contact information cause she's an idiot."

"Knew she forgot something," Harry mumbled as he excused himself from the table and walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Ain't ya a bit young?" Dylan teased.

"Thought that was my line," Harry said, thinking back to the first time she had offered him alcohol.

"Right, so I ended up messing schedule's up. Not too bad." Dylan stared at him before reaching under the counter and handing him a piece of paper. "Follow the directions on that and then I'll have your contact information. New I forgot something when I offered you a job."

Harry smiled as he wrote down his home phone number and address, as well as age, birth date and a few other things. "So what about my schedule?"

"You're still on for Monday and Tuesday, but Saturday will be switched to Friday You'll work from 7:00 p.m. until closing."

"That's it?" 

"That's it. I'm actually glad you came in today to take advantage of your discount."

"Right."

"Yea… Well, see you in two days."

"Same." Harry got up and rejoined his table, noticing the food had just showed up.

"I expect a large tip," Stacy teased as she passed him.

"Yea, after you split it with Ted," Harry said back.

"Hey, he might cook the food, but I have to carry these heavy plates everywhere."

"Right, right." Harry moved around the older woman and scooted over next to Remus, immediately starting on his onion rings.

Lunch went by pretty smoothly. Small talk was made and even Remus added some input that Harry couldn't get angry about. They talked about school, everyday life and things that really had no point.

All in all, Harry was really enjoying his day. It was incredibly relaxing, able to just sit with a couple of friends and eat a good lunch and not feel too self conscious and almost at peace. Of course, all things must come to an end as the day was coming to an end. Fred and George would need to get back to their shop soon, so they finished eating, and making sure to leave a nice tip for Stacy, they left the restaurant.

They window shopped for a while and ended up going into a few extra clothing stores, allowing Harry to get more short sleeved shirts and longs sleeved shirts. He also got three jackets and two sweaters. George also got a new shirt while Fred bought some new pants, each commenting on the different styles between muggles and wizards.

By the time Harry was almost back at Private Drive, he inwardly swore and told the others they would need to go to the grocery store, claiming his Aunt needed him to pick up some food since they were all out. It was a half lie, but the others didn't call on it and made it much easier for Harry to grab all he needed.

By the time they were done, it was already 4:50.

"It was fun, Harry," George said as they entered the living room and kitchen, helping Harry put food away.

"We'll need to do it again," Fred said cheerfully. "But as it is…"

"…we need to get back to the shop."

"I'll see you two later then," Harry said before his eyes widened. "Oh! I almost forgot!" He quickly rushed to the cabinet under the television set and pulled out a small, metal box with a few electrical inserts.

"This is a power generator. You need it to plug in the T.V. and video games you got. Without it or muggle power Sucrets, you couldn't use it." The two paled at the thought of buying something that wouldn't even work. "Just recharge this every now and then with a electric spell or charging spell or something. Directions are in the manual."

"Harry!" Remus said sternly. "Wizard experiments on muggle items are illegal!" He turned to the twins. "You two should know that more than anyone, considering who your father is."

Harry sighed. "They aren't experimenting, they're just recharging it. Besides, muggleborns always have their CD players on the train ride right before they get to Hogwarts."

Remus sighed as well. "I just don't want you three to get into trouble. Will you fight me about everything, Harry?" he asked sadly.

Harry shrugged, not answering.

"Well, as nice as this is, we gotta go," the twins said and grabbed their belongings, apparating away.

As soon as the twins were gone, the atmosphere had become tense. Harry fingered his necklace, unsure of what to do. A few minutes passed by, both still unsure of what to do. Getting tired of it, Harry grabbed his bags and went upstairs and into his room, completely ignoring the werewolf.

Downstairs, Remus' distraught face stared at the stairs. His thoughts and emotions conflicting with one another, the only thing Remus could do was leave and resume guard duty, leaving his heart more hallow than before and Harry even more bitter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I don't really like this chapter because I wrote a lot of pages but it doesn't seem like I put a lot of stuff in this. Well, I hope you all enjoy it. Heads up on those elemental shopping places. The underwater and tree thing are probably not that original. I thought about Atlantis for the water temple and an old cartoon I used to watch for the old tree thing. And I think others have used that idea but I'm not sure. Whatever.


	6. Meh

The first thing that caught Harry's notice as he entered his room was a rather large rat. It was dead. And it was on his bed. Harry sighed, giving a few hissing calls to see if any of the snakes would come to him.

The second thing Harry noticed was _that _smell. The oh so sweet smell that Harry didn't know was currently starting to override his senses. Looking around, Harry noticed the smell was coming off of his desk. Walking forward, Harry stopped in his tracks.

The case that held the black marble was _open._

A little spooked, Harry went over to shut it quickly, only hesitating for a second. Who on earth had opened it? It couldn't have been one of the snakes, he had already warned them not to touch his stuff. Perhaps it had been an Order member? But surely they would have been smart enough not to leave a clue that someone had been in his room?

Harry sighed and dropped his shopping bags to the floor. "This is so confusing," Harry mumbled, beginning to search high and low of any sign of any creature or any other clue that something had been moved around.

A good thirty minutes later Harry couldn't find a single thing. It seemed the only object that had been touched was the black marble. But what on earth could be so important about it? Other than the sweet smell, of course.

But that couldn't be right…

"It has to be something else," Harry said to himself, moving toward his books and objects from Knockturn. They all had the same smell, even if it was rather weak and only noticeable if you put your face up to the book.

It was at this moment Harry wished Zack was here to talk. However, seeing how he or any of the other snakes weren't in his room, Harry decided to clean up the rat and start studying up on Ancient Runes and Arithmacy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fawkes the phoenix was a very protective bird. It didn't take a genius to know that, what with the number of times he had saved both Dumbledore's and Harry's lives quite a few times. The same could be said about a few others but no other human being needed saving like those two.

Naturally, being such a great protector and all, Fawkes had learned to know when incoming doom was upon them. It just so happens that Fawkes felt that very sensation.

Turning to stare at his bearded friend, Fawkes let out a soft note of comfort, thankful it wasn't Dumbledore that was in any danger. Fawkes stared out at the starry night through the window in the Headmasters office and seemingly deflated. That could only mean that it was Harry who needed help.

This time giving a trill of slight annoyance and exasperation, Fawkes gave Dumbledore another trill of comfort as he flew out the office, the window being charmed to open for him whenever he flew at it. Once safely outside, Fawkes circled Hogwarts once in thought before disappearing in a flash of fire and reappearing in Harry's room.

What Fawkes had been expecting was to find Harry sound asleep in bed, given the late hour. But what Fawkes found did much more than shock him. There were snakes _everywhere. _They were crawling on the floor, in the bookcase, in the closet and all over Harry as he slept away, completely oblivious to the snakes curled up around him. One particularly large python reared over Harry protectively as it caught sight of the mighty phoenix.

Snakes, snakes everywhere. Fawkes shook himself out of stupor. He would not have his favorite fledgling be taken!

Harry, who had been sound asleep, jolted wide awake from the highest and most horrible screech he had ever heard before. He jolted out of bed, wide eyed as he saw Fawkes snarl at the snakes that had returned to him.

Hedwig had returned as well, and it seemed like she was pissed off at the phoenix. The mass of snakes were going crazy, hissing and snapping at the fire bird but missed each time or were flung away by the powerful wings. Hedwig was screeching at Fawkes and was too busy trying to peck the annoyed phoenix to realize Harry had woken up.

"What's going on!?" Harry shouted, shocking the hissing and squawking animals into silence. Harry couldn't help but feel a little anxious at the number of eyes suddenly on him but squashed that feeling down.

Fawkes immediately glided over to him and landed on his shoulder, trilling with assurance and glared at snakes. Harry calmed the phoenix down with a few soft words and pets.

Hedwig, more than a little peeved, landed on Harry's other shoulder and hooted angrily at Fawkes. The two glared at each other while Harry sighed.

'_Ok, what happened?' _Harry demanded, causing Fawkes to look at him a bit unsurely as the hissing words escaped his mouth.

'_We came back to protect you, Master,' _Mia said as she coiled up on his bed. _'We had only just returned as you slumbered when this… this phoenix,' _Mia spat, _'broke into your den and threatened us.'_

"Fawkes!" Harry said, more than a little aghast. Said phoenix only looked at him innocently. "These are my friends! They're here to protect me, they aren't a threat."

Fawkes twittered at him, most likely demanding an explanation. Hedwig, to Harry's surprise, tried to snap at him from across his back and hooted angrily at him. Harry could only feel a dull amusement as the two birds spoke to each other. He wondered how long they would argue.

'_Was anyone hurt?' _Harry asked, looking around the room.

'_We are all fine,' _a long gray snake said.

'_None were hurt,' _Zack said suddenly, coming out from under the bed. _'We were merely surprised by the intrusion of this… phoenix.' _Zack flicked his tongue at Fawkes who tightened his talons on Harry's shoulder. _'Other than the small shock, we are fine.'_

"See?" Harry said, gesturing at the snakes that waited patiently for Harry to finish with Fawkes. "They're all my friends and only want to protect me."

Fawkes gave what sounded like a snort before deflating under Hedwig's glare. Giving up, Fawkes rubbed against Harry's head and sung a few soothing notes, making sure Harry would fall asleep immediately.

Once Harry started yawning again and eyes blinked heavily, Fawkes surveyed the room full of hostile snakes, gave a suspicious look, and disappeared in a flash of fire, teleporting to the Forbidden Forest where he could think in peace.

Harry, who had watched Fawkes disappear, felt heavy and tired. He jumped back into bed and fell asleep before his head even hit his pillow or Mia's scales.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next few days passed in a blur for Harry. The event with Fawkes had been pushed into the deepest corner of his mind. Each time he tried to get the full story out of the snakes they just hissed in anger and told him that the evil bird was trying to steal him from them. It was all very confusing with dozens of voices speaking at once.

Friday he had worked most of the day. It was a nice stress reliever. It helped him get away from the snakes, despite the fact that they were quite sweet, the Order, Voldemort and everything that had to do with magic. It also helped that he was cooking on his own free will with a man who enjoyed cooking just as much as him. Friday and Saturday cleanups were apparently the best since when they were done for the evening and everything was cleaned up, they all had drinks.

It was a fun experience, though Harry was no where near drunk. He enjoyed the tropical drinks since he could barely taste the alcohol. Dylan, who preferred the hard alcohol, mostly chose rum and vodka. Her favorite choice was the Captain Morgan's Spiced Rum. Harry had barely swallowed it before erupting into a coughing fit from the burning sensation. All in all, Harry was glad he worked on Fridays and could enjoy a little time to loosen up, though he didn't particularly like when Stacy tried to make them play weird games. Karaoke is not fun with a bunch of drunken people.

That aside, Saturday and Sunday was nothing like Friday. Study, study, study. That was how his weekend was spent. As he only had a little less than two weeks to cram in a few years worth of Ancient Runes and Arithmacy, Harry was doing all he could. Combine that with that questioning smell and millions of questions going through his head, Harry had made sure to brew quite a bit of headache cure potions and a few pepper up potions.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Report."

Narcissa Malfoy bowed low, her image reflecting that of a perfect Pureblood wife simply doing her duty. The only thing wrong with her were noticeable black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and stress.

"Milord, the Black fortune has yet to be distributed. My cousin's Will has yet to be read, though it shall be announced on Harry Potter's birthday. It goes without saying that the boy shall receive it all. However…"

"However?" Voldemort pressed, looking at the woman with such intensity that the Malfoy wife had to look down.

"I have managed to get the main Black house in Windlesham. The mansion is the size of a small castle with many acres of forest, with enchantment upon enchantment around its borders to keep Muggles out." Narcissa paused, a mere hint of resentment lingering in her eyes before it disappeared. "Walburga, after loosing the two Black heirs, took the Black mansion off the list of Black assets, instead selling it to my sister, Bella. With Bella in jail, the mansion went to me, though it was only just this recent I have learned of the secret deal between my aunt and sister to avenge the fallen Blacks."

Narcissa glanced back up at the Dark Lord. "I offer the mansion to you, Milord. I am sure you have tired of this rotten house that is so close to the Muggle town."

Voldemort nodded approvingly. "It seems your worth is much more than I first assumed," he hissed. "Your gift shall be rewarded, of course. I am sure you are missing your husband, more often than not at night?"

Narcissa, trained since three years old, kept her blush at bay. "I do indeed miss him," she whispered.

"Very well." Voldemort contemplated this new turn of events. "Has anyone entered the mansion?"

"No, Milord."

"What lies in the mansion of Black?"

This took Narcissa a moment as she thought of her childhood. Her aunt and uncle Black had always kept a vast selection of dark artifacts and books, preferring the items to piles and piles of gold. The Black vault had lost quite a lot over the years because of her relatives taste in expensive artifacts. That didn't necessarily mean there was nothing left money wise, not that she could get the money.

"The Black family spent most of their fortune on dark artifacts and books," Narcissa mused. "My great uncle preferred piles of gold to be turned into an item, rather than remain in a vault collecting dust."

Voldemort nodded, pleased. While the money the Blacks had would have been useful, he knew all too well the Potter boy would receive it all during the Will. He had no doubt in his mind several artifacts would also be in the Black vault that he could not reach, but that did not matter. With the Black mansion in his control, he would create the perfect base and rebuild his army in the dark forest the Black's were well known for. And all Muggles that lived near… Well, they would be taken care of.

"You have pleased me," Voldemort said silkily, petting Nagini's great head on his lap. "Prepare several house elves and send them off to clean the mansion before I leave. I want that mansion in order by the time I arrive."

Bowing low once more, Narcissa left immediately.

As soon as the woman Apparated away, Voldemort turned his head toward Bellatrix. "My sweet Bella," he murmured, watching her perk up at the sound of her name.

"Master?" she all but moaned with the hope to please.

"It seems I have a great asset in my hands, does it not?"

"Of course, Milord! The Black mansion will have everything you will need to take over the pathetic Ministry," she spat.

"For both your sake and your sisters you had best be right," Voldemort hissed, his face starting to look dangerous. "I find it odd that I find out the Black mansion was in your possession not from you, but from your sister." Bellatrix's eyes widened. "Is there something you wish to tell me, my dear? Or were you perhaps hoping the mansion would be yours and yours alone."

"Master!" she cried, throwing herself to the ground. "Master, I would never! It was Azkaban, Milord! I had only received the Black mansion mere months before my imprisonment and had not thought about it since!"

"Crucio," Voldemort intoned, watching the black haired witch scream and seizure on the ground. "I the future, you won't be so forgetting, will you?"

"No… Milord," Bellatrix gasped.

"Good." Voldemort's eyes hardened. "Be prepared. We shall be taking Azkaban."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Whaddya mean your relatives left on a holiday!" Mad Eye barked as he glared down at the black haired teen.

Harry sighed as he leaned back on the couch. He had decided that right after work on Friday the fourteenth he had to come clean. It was simply amazing and by pure luck he managed to get away with it for so long. He had also been waiting until Friday since it was drinking night at the restaurant and he needed a little something to loosen up his nerves with his meeting.

"Just as I told you," he said tiredly. "Two day's ago they said they were going on a vacation. Needed to get away from the freakiness they said. Left me here since that's what the Order wanted an' all."

Moody continued to glare. "And you deemed it was necessary to tell us two day's_ after_ they left?"

Harry gave a scowl. "Wasn't my fault the Order didn't know already, though I suppose since it was Dung that guarding that night..."

Moody gave a low growl. "Dung…" Both eyes looked at Harry. "I don't know what Dumbledore will do now, boy, but since the presence of your aunt still lingers here, I believe he'll still keep you here. Not to mention the Death Eater's don't have the faintest idea where you are. Now you stay down, boy, got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Remember, constant vigilance!" And he Apparated away.

Still staring at the spot for a moment, Harry let out a breath as he ran his hand through his hair. That had been nerve wracking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Darkness was all around him. It was consuming and intoxicating. He could feel it, hold it in his hands and breathe it in as he slunk through the dark. He could see nothing, nor could he hear. All he could do was feel the dark energy giving him life, stabilizing his growing hunger.

Stretching his hand in front of him, Harry could only make out black claws. His entire hand was midnight black that curved into claws. They didn't even have finger nails or arm hairs. The revelation was enough to jolt Harry awake.

Eyes opening, Harry stared up at the ceiling with an apathetic expression. Nose wrinkling at an incoming familiar smell, Harry turned his head toward the black box and blanched.

"Open," Harry whispered in horror.

Shooting out of bed like a rocket, Harry accidentally sent several snakes flying. They hissed angrily but Harry gave them no mind. He turned the box in his hand and grabbed the black marble, almost vomiting as he had to fight the urge to rub it against his face like a cat does to catnip. Shivering, Harry gripped the black ball tightly before stuffing it in the box and putting it under his bed.

'_Who opened it?'_ Harry demanded to the room full of snakes. _'Zack, who opened it?'_ Harry turned toward the red eyed snake.

Zack slithered over to Harry. _'No one has touched anything,'_ he hissed truthfully. _'We have done nothing but guard you. None were even aware your box had opened.'_

Harry looked at the others. _'Is this true?'_

They all hissed an affirmative.

'_Did anyone come into my room?'_

'_None came,' _Zack said cautiously, concerned for the Speaker's paranoia.

"No one," Harry whispered to himself, feeling slightly scared. "No one…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Eh, I think I'll end this chapter since it's nothing more than ramblings. Yes, yes, it's horrible. No Dumbledore or more questions based on his relative's or anything else. Yes, I know, but I promise it'll get better next chapter since I really needed a week to pass by without much happening.

The next chapter will be about Harry's O.W.L.s tests and some interesting discoveries about the Black Marble and the smell. The only problem is will Harry even realize what's going on? Find out next time on the next update that isn't crap!

YAY!


End file.
